story of criminals, ou Severus et la rose blanche
by bellatrix92
Summary: Alors qu'Ombrage a fait renvoyer Trelawney et commence a prendre un pouvoir inquiétant à Poudlard, le professeur Binn disparait et Dumbledore nomme à sa place une jeune historienne peu reconnue, il demande alors à Severus de garder les yeux sur elle.
1. la ligne londres préaulard

La ligne Londres/Pré-au-lard, contrairement à ce que croyait la plupart des élèves, ne fonctionnait pas seulement pour desservir Poudlard. En fait elle marchait plusieurs fois par jour et transportait bon nombre de voyageurs qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, n'avaient pas d'autre moyen de transport: cracmols, familles avec de jeunes enfants, sorciers trop âgés pour pouvoir transplanner ou emprunter sans risque les réseaux de cheminette, simples touristes peu pressés, moldus vivant dans les villages de sorciers... la ligne était donc un transport de secours et comportait plusieurs arrêts.

Gilda avait pris le train à Oxford, et s'était installée dans la dernière voiture avec ses deux enfants qui s'étaient bientôt endormis, tandis qu'elle même regardait défiler le paysage dans le soleil couchant de cette après midi d'hiver. Son visage fatigué se reflétait dans la vitre sombre du compartiment, fin et délicat comme son cou, en forme d'œuf, constellé de taches de rousseur avec des pommettes un peu marquées et encadré par une courte chevelure brune à reflets roux. Elle avait un petit nez en pointe, une bouche coquette et de grands yeux couleur taupe, qui pour l'heure étaient mi-clos et soulignés de cernes, signe d'une ou deux nuits passées à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Rien de bien étonnant, lorsqu'on se retrouvait soudain veuve à trente-trois ans, avec deux enfants de six et un ans dont-elle avait bien du mal à s'occuper à cause de son travail de femme de ménage.

Elle avait toujours su que cela risquait fort de lui arriver, mais elle avait pris le risque car elle était une intello passionnée et que l'histoire de la magie était sa drogue, l'histoire tout court en fait et en particulier l'histoire du crime. D'Hitler à Gridelwald en passant par Jack l'éventreur, Voldemort et bien d'autres, elle avait élaboré un schéma de pensée qui la conduisait à classifier les meurtriers et à démontrer que le fait d'être sorcier ou moldu n'avait que peu d'incidence...

Le contenu d'un tel travail lui avait attiré de nombreuses foudres venues de toutes parts, ministère, sangs purs auxquels elle appartenait d'ailleurs, académiques barbus qui la traitaient de folle...

Gilda avait bien dû s'y résigner, personne ne voudrait jamais la prendre au sérieux, aussi elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin et s'était refusée à en devenir malheureuse. Il y avait bien assez de bonnes choses dans la vie pour qu'elle tourne la page. Aussi elle s'était faite oublier mais avait continué ses recherches sans trop rien dire.

Et puis Yannick était apparu dans sa vie, lui le chauffeur de taxi babacool qui n'avait jamais été capable de réciter correctement ses tables de multiplication et encore moins ses dates d'Histoire, qui la surprenait lorsqu'elle travaillait et lui piquait ses lunettes. Mais surtout, qui ne laissait jamais cramer le repas, sortait vis et perceuse pour remettre en place la rampe branlante de l'immeuble, au lieu de râler contre la copropriété et laisser les personnes âgées se faire mal en tombant dans l'escalier, il faisait mettre des bonnets aux petits, jouait au foot avec les jeunes qui traînaient devant l'immeuble lorsque cela lui était possible...

C'était un joyeux oiseau qui avait maintenant pris son envol pour toujours, et chaque nuit le cœur de Gilda se transperçait lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sursaut à cause d'un bruit quelconque et sentait sa place vide et froide à côté d'elle. Sa respiration lui manquait ainsi que la chaleur qu'il dégageait, elle en rêvait toutes les nuits.

Tandis qu'elle regardait le soleil disparaître complètement derrière les montagnes d'Écosse, le paysage devint peu à peu de plus en plus familier, on approchait de Pré-au-Lard. Aussi la trentenaire se leva, lissa un peu sa robe de sorcière qu'elle avait remis pour la première fois depuis une dizaine d'années. Grise foncée avec des manches en fuseau un peu plus claires et une ceinture de la même couleur, c'était sa plus jolie. Sebastian et Moon en revanche étaient habillés à la moldue, jean, baskets et sweat-shirt rouge pour le premier, sous-pull blanc cassé et salopette prune en velours pour la seconde.

Gilda sortit les affaires de ses enfants puis réveilla Sébastian:

-On va bientôt arriver Canard, murmura t-elle.

L'enfant grimaça et sortit péniblement de sa torpeur en baillant et en s'étirant, puis un fois bien réveillé, il se dirigea sans bruit vers son manteau et le goûter que sa mère avait posé à côté, un jus d'orange et deux cookies.

Gilda essaya alors d'habiller sa fille qui dormait dans son cosy sans trop la réveiller, elle lui enfila les manches de son gilet qu'elle avait ôtées dans le train puis s'assura d'un simple regard que Sebastian ne mette pas des miettes de cookies partout.

Elle lut dans le regard de son fils la même anxiété qu'au départ d'Oxford et se demanda ce qui pouvait tant l'effrayer, lui qui d'habitude ne craignait pas l'inconnu. Malheureusement elle peinait à comprendre, en effet Sebastian n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la mort de Yannick et avait une forte tendance à se refermer sur lui-même.

Lorsque les freins du convois grincèrent de façon sonore, la petite Moon grimaça dans son sommeil et poussa un gémissement contrarié. Gilda se leva, souleva délicatement sa fille et l'enroula dans une couverture avant de lui mettre un bonnet, puis elle attrapa de sa main libre sa valise qui était bien lourde et la traina péniblement de son compartiment à la porte du wagon. Sebastian la suivit avec son sac à dos magique qui contenait une bonne partie de ses jouets et surtout de ses livres, ainsi que quelques effets personnels et son bloc à dessin avec ses crayons de couleurs, il portait également le cosy vide.

Bientôt, le train fut immobile et la porte du wagon s'ouvrit.

Dumbledore en personne les attendait devant le wagon, la jeune femme descendit les marches et fit léviter sa valise avec précaution jusque sur le quai, Sebastian la suivit.

-Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Gilda, dit le vieil homme en s'avançant, cela faisait très longtemps.

-Depuis ma lamentable présentation de thèse si je me souviens bien, répliqua la jeune femme avec un humour ambigu.

Dumbledore inclina la tête sur le côté avec une moue septique:

-Si je puis me permettre, répliqua t-il, elle n'avait de lamentable que la qualité de son public et de son jury.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est peu probable qu'elle devienne un jour un ouvrage phare dans la culture sorcière.

-Qui sait...

Gilda lui fit signe de clore le sujet et ils arrivèrent à une diligence tirée par les traditionnels strombals.

Sebastian eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant l'animal rachitique, noir et luisant, sa mère le poussa en avant d'un air rassurant et tous grimpèrent. La valise disparut de son côté, le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux mais Gilda savait qu'elle la retrouverait dans son bureau.

Dumbledore s'installa en face d'elle et rengagea la conversation:

-Les enfants poussent à ce que je vois.

-Oui, en effet professeur, répondit Gilda, voici Sebastian, et la petite s'appelle Moon. Sebastian je te présente le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore.

Sebastian acquiesça en silence en regardant le vieil homme avec intérêt, puis il fouilla un instant dans son sac et en sortit une carte de chocogrenouille qu'il montra à Albus Dumbledore en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Le vieil homme sourit puis se tourna vers Gilda:

-Comme je te le disais dans ma lettre, il va te falloir être prudente pendant le reste de cette année. J'ai préféré te prévenir bien que tu connaisses déjà Dolores Ombrage...

-J'ai une idée de ce qui m'attend en effet, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle faisait du dégât à Poudlard...

-Elle a révoqué Sybille et cherche à faire de même pour Rubeus, je suis très heureux que tu aie si vite accepté le poste quand Binn a disparu, mais fais extrêmement attention, à toi et à tes enfants.

-Elle ne s'en prendra pas à eux, répliqua la trentenaire soudain plus agressive, je ne lui en laisserais pas l'autorité quand bien même elle aurait un décret du ministère à me présenter. Plutôt mourir! Quant à moi je sais me défendre, nous le savons toutes les deux depuis que j'ai mis une bonne tarte à son stupide neveu.

Dumbledore sourit mais lança tout de même un avertissement:

-Certains disent qu'elle n'hésite pas à utiliser de puissants maléfices contre ses ennemis Gilda, et je sais fort bien que dans ce domaine tu aurais des difficultés à te défendre si elle s'en prenait à toi.

-Le genre de personne qui applique la loi aux autres mais pas forcément à elle-même, compléta la jeune femme d'un air indifférent. Je connais ça, c'est assez répandu au sein du milieu sang-pur... J'y prendrais garde, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur.

Gilda se pencha vers la fenêtre, peu à peu le château de Poudlard apparaissait à l'horizon et une vague d'émotion inexpliquée l'envahit, il y avait tant de temps qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici...

Elle avait été admise à Poufsouffle et s'était toujours efforcée de faire honneur à sa maison ce qui lui avait valu le trophée de major de sa promotion en Histoire de la Magie, Arithmencie, potions, astronomie, étude des moldus et étude des runes anciennes.

Contrairement à Dumbledore, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment soucieuse, sa seule appréhension étant les élèves qu'elle devrait enseigner. Toutefois, si elle se montrait captivante, cela passerait sûrement et elle n'avait guère de problème pour cela.

Elle espérait juste pouvoir discrètement déroger à ce foutu programme réductif voulu par le ministère! Qu'allait-on apprendre aux jeunes de nos jours...


	2. Les mésaventures d'un mentos trop impoli

_-Chers élèves de Poudlard._

Tout le monde se tut à la prise de parole de Dumbledore, en fait la plupart se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle il parlait. En effet, il n'avait échappé à personne élèves ou personnel, qu'un changement était intervenu ce soir là à la table des professeurs.

Trois personnes s'étaient ajoutées aux convives: une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, un garçonnet et une toute petite fille aux grands yeux rieurs.

Aussi, piqués par la curiosité, les élèves se turent immédiatement, Hermionne et Ginny les premières.

_-Comme vous pouvez le voir,_ rajouta le directeur, _trois nouvelles personnes nous ont rejoins à Poudlard. Aussi j'espère que vous ferez un bon accueil au professeur Marty qui remplacera dès demain le professeur Binn, lequel a malheureusement disparu comme le font parfois certains fantômes. _

Une salve d'applaudissements salua ses paroles, mais Hermionne et Ginny remarquèrent le regard mauvais de certains serpentards. Le professeur Marty se leva en souriant, semblant vouloir dire un mot de remerciement, mais Dolores Ombrage la devança avec une impolitesse remarquable et s'avança devant la table.

_-Aie,_ marmonna Ginny, _voilà qui commence mal... _

Hermionne n'en pensait pas moins, elle remarqua alors que la petite fille assise à la table suivait Ombrage des yeux sans parvenir à détacher son regard.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa mère, la gryffondor comprit qu'il allait y avoir une gaffe...

_-O mama... egarde! É la mamy de Barbie..._

Cette phrase sortie du fond du cœur d'une enfant de deux ans et demi, s'entendit dans toute la salle et provoqua un hurlement de rire quasi-général. Même si dans le monde des sorciers on ne savait pas toujours bien qui était « Barbie », la teneur des propos était assez claire.

Hermionne vit le professeur Marty étouffer elle même un rire, se pencher vers sa fille qui montrait toujours Ombrage du doigt, d'un air un peu gêné et lui murmurer quelque chose avec empressement. Ginny était écroulée de rire sur sa chaise tout comme Harry, Ron et Neville à qui on venait d'expliquer le gag, Fred, Georges, Luna à la table des Serdaigles, Dean, Colin, Denis et bien d'autres.

_-Allons, allons... Je vous en prie jeunes gens!_ Demanda Ombrage d'une voix autoritaire, ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effets.

Dumbledore se leva et tapa dans ses mains, aussitôt les rires commencèrent à s'étouffer pour s'éteindre petit à petit, quelques sourires persistant ça et là, notamment sur le visage de Minerva Mac-Gonnagal qui couvait l'enfant d'un regard particulièrement attendri.

_-Bien,_ dit le directeur une fois que tout le monde eut retrouvé son calme, _vous avez d'ores et déjà pu constater que miss Moon Marty est une fillette particulièrement adorable et éveillée. Je vous remercie de l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé à votre nouveau professeur et je rappelle aux troisièmes années Poustouffles et Serpentards qu'ils commencent demain les cours à neuf heure, et non pas à onze comme c'était le cas depuis deux semaines. Maintenant, il est temps de rentrer dans vos salles communes._

Ombrage devait pourtant compter dire quelque chose, toutefois elle n'en eut pas le temps car les élèves sortaient déjà de la salle. Le professeur Marty finissait de son côté de faire manger sa fille, l'enfant était particulièrement mignonne.

Hermionne songea qu'il n'était guère étonnant que Mac-Gonnagal soit sous le charme.

Par contre, difficile d'expliquer ce regard à la fois sévère et méprisant que Rogue lançait à la jeune femme.


	3. Les langues de vipère passent à l'attaqu

_-Cette femme est dénuée du moindre intérêt Albus, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous l'a faite nommer à ce poste. Elle est médiocre, superficielle, bornée à la théorie... Quand à sa thèse sur l'histoire du crime... Jamais il ne m'a été donné de voir un travail aussi médiocre._

La sentence de Rogue était sans appel, Dumbledore soupira pour une énième fois face à l'intransigeance bornée de son collègue. Celui-ci représentait encore la pensée de la gent sorcière la plus extrémiste, et aucune mesure n'intervenait dans son jugement.

Néanmoins, c'était bien lui qui serait chargé de garder un œil attentif sur Gilda et de la protéger des mauvais coups qu'Ombrage n'allait pas manquer de lui faire.

_-Vous savez mon propre avis sur la question Severus, _répliqua fermement le directeur, _que nous ne soyons pas d'accord est une chose. Je vous demande toutefois de veiller sur elle et ses enfants, en particulier sur ses enfants. Mrs Marty va rester, j'espère au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année et il va nous falloir compter avec Ombrage._

_-Vous auriez pu nommer quelqu'un d'autre à ce poste... De moins sensible! Réfléchissez un peu Albus! Elle a accordé dans sa thèse une partie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à Gridelwald et à vous par extension. Son travail... Si on peut parler ainsi, est clairement orienté du mauvais côté du vent et... Albus elle a amené à Poudlard deux enfants en bas âge! Comment s'en occupera t-elle?_

_-Ils sont tous les deux scolarisés ou au jardin d'enfant à Pré-au-Lard et y rentreront lundi, les heures qu'a madame Marty lui permettent de les amener et d'aller les chercher tous les jours, sauf le vendredi où ils devront rester un peu plus d'une demi-heure à la garderie. L'ensemble ne devrait pas poser problème, ma seule crainte, c'est Ombrage._

_-Si c'est le cas,_ répliqua Rogue, _vous auriez mieux fait de nommer à se poste quelqu'un d'autre qu'une semi-cracmol incapable de lancer un maléfice du saucisson!_

Albus Dumbledore se leva si soudainement de son bureau qu'un instant, Rogue crut qu'il avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Toutefois le directeur de Poudlard ne se départit pas de son calme et répliqua froidement à son subordonné:

_-Cet état de « semi-cracmol », comme vous le dites si bien Severus, est la raison principale qui m'a poussé à nommer Gilda à se poste, outre sa compétence en la matière bien-sûr. Elle a rendu un travail de qualité à la gent sorcière, un travail qui démystifie Lord Voldemort et le remet à sa juste place: un personnage fou dangereux. Et c'est ce même personnage fou dangereux qui va en avoir après elle maintenant! Gilda est une excellente chercheuse, une historienne de génie et l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, mais elle est absolument incapable de se défendre par magie et ne sait même pas transplanner. Tout juste arrive t-elle à faire léviter des objets et préparer des potions, Severus vous n'avez pas le droit de vous moquer d'elle ainsi, pas quand vous m'avez vous-même forcé à abriter au sein de Poudlard un professeur incompétent._

_-Vous reconnaissez donc qu'elle l'est Albus._

Dumbledore secoua la tête avec lassitude:

_-Non Severus, c'est Trelawney qui est complétement incompétente, mais Gilda sera un excellent professeur car c'est quelqu'un qui a travaillé durement et avec énormément de volonté, qui a une culture impressionnante. Et si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, c'est parce que vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de vous intéresser à autre chose qu'aux grands faits et gestes des sorciers de Serpentard. Elle, a exercé son esprit à trier les informations reçues, elle a étudié la nature de l'homme, ses penchants, les idéologies, la psychologie et une quantité phénoménale de thèmes qui ont forgé sa pensée. Elle a votre niveau Severus, pas dans les mêmes domaines mais elle l'a._

Rogue ricana:

_-Nous verrons, maintenant je vous demande comment vous comptez faire pour garantir la sécurité de ses enfants si vous les laissez à Pré-au-lard la majeure partie de la journée sans surveillance._

_-pour ce qui est de Pré-au-Lard, _répondit Dumbledore, _Sirius et Remus s'occuperont d'assurer la __sécurité de jour, l'école étant moldue ils n'auront pas de mal à se glisser à l'intérieur sous une cape d'invisibilité et ils suivront les enfants jusqu'à leur retour à Poudlard. Ce n'est que là que vous interviendrez Severus, vous garderez un œil dessus en plus de leur mère pour surveiller qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux._

Renfrogné, Rogue posa une dernière question:

-_Et je commence quand?_

_-Tout de suite, et que ça saute!_

Ailleurs dans le château, même si personne n'était au courant de la réunion qui se tenait en ce moment entre Dumbledore et Rogue, d'autres personnes s'inquiétaient de la présence du nouveau professeur à Poudlard. Dans la salle des Serpentards en particulier, les discussions allaient bon train:

_-Mon père la connait figurez-vous,_ intervint fièrement Malefoy pour répondre aux interrogations de ses condisciples._ C'est une sang-pur, une fille Selwyn, une traître à son sang en fait. Elle s'est mariée à un moldu si médiocre qu'on dit qu'il ne savait même pas lire! Il est mort et elle s'est retrouvée seule à devoir nettoyer les toilettes des moldus pour avoir de quoi vivre! Pire qu'une Weasley les gars!_

_-Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ait eu le poste alors?_ Demanda Pansy.

_-Elle avait fait une thèse complètement fantaisiste sur les liens entre criminels sorciers et criminels moldus, c'est une fêlée comme Potter, pas étonnant que ça plaise à Dumbledore! Et puis..._

_-Et puis quoi?_ Demanda Pansy qui buvait les paroles du jeune homme.

_-... à mon avis,_ compléta Malefoy, _Dumbledore a du apprécier autre chose que sa thèse, un vieux célibataire comme lui... Face à une fille qui avait rien à bouffer..._

Une série de rires gras purent s'entendre dans la salle commune, Malefoy se rassit sur « son » canapé, satisfait de l'effet qu'avaient eu ses paroles, père serait content et le maître aussi.


	4. Satané programme et insomnies

_-Vous avez vu la tête du crapaud quand la petite l'a interrompue?_ Demanda Georges, _et Mac-Go qui était aux anges?_

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent en pouffant de rire. Maintenant que le terme « barbie » avait été expliqué à ceux qui ne savaient pas exactement ce que cela voulait dire, la blague possédait tout son sens et toute son utilité, surtout pour les gryffondors.

_-En tout cas j'espère qu'elle sera mieux que Binns,_ marmonna Parvati qui se faisait plus de soucis pour ses buses que pour le reste._ En tout cas, on dit que c'est Dumbledore en personne qui l'a choisie et qu'elle n'est pas très copine avec le ministère. Une septième année de Serdaigle a dit à Padma que c'était une thésarde et que son travail avait reçu l'avis favorable de justesse parce qu'elle est très orientée et très avant-gardiste._

_-Tu sais quel travail elle a rendu?_ Demanda Hermionne qui pour une fois ne le savait pas.

_-Padma m'a dit que c'était une thèse sur l'histoire de la criminalité chez les sorciers, avec un parallèle important côté moldu, elle s'est principalement appuyée sur eux d'ailleurs et la plupart des ouvrages utilisés proviennent du monde moldu. Son travail tend à argumenter contre ceux qui pense que la plus grande séparation entre les hommes est la pratique ou non de la magie, c'est étonnant parce-que cette femme est une sang-pur, une fille de la famille Selwyn en ligne directe._

_-Ouais,_ marmonna Fred,_ le genre de gens qui n'apprécient pas forcément ce genre de réflexion chez leur progéniture, on ferait bien d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil à ce cours Georges._

_-Un peu de culture ne nous fera pas de mal en effet,_ répondit Georges, _peut-être qu'on pourra la convaincre de nous laisser entrer en cours et passer l'aspic. Si cela pouvait faire plaisir à notre pauvre mère..._

Toute la salle éclata de rire, il était de notoriété publique que les deux jumeaux avaient été acceptés de justesse en histoire de la magie et qu'ils avaient refusé de s'inscrire en sixième année. Restait donc à savoir si le professeur Marty les accepterait en cours. S'il était le cas bien sûr, nul doute que madame Weasley serait extrêmement contente...

* * *

><p>Loin de toute cette agitation, la jeune femme dont il était question venait de mettre ses enfants au lit et finissait sans bruit de déballer sa malle: livres, vêtements, un ou deux bijoux, un cadre avec un photo représentant sa famille, Yannick, l'homme babacool vêtu d'un jean Baggy, d'un tee-shirt jaune poussin et d'un gilet à bandes multicolores.<p>

À part Gilda, personne ne l'aurait qualifié de beau, il avait des cheveux châtains-roux bouclés dont la coupe était complètement défraîchie, fort heureusement il s'était rasé à part son traditionnel bouc qu'il laissait pousser. De taille moyenne et un peu trop large d'épaules, les mauvaises langues le qualifiaient de « gorille ».

Sur la photo, Moon avait tout juste trois mois, Sebastian avait encore ses grosses joues potelées de tout petit garçon rieur et Gilda paraissait dix ans de moins. Elle caressa doucement le verre du cadre puis posa celui-ci sur le buffet.

Alors qu'elle finissait de ranger les affaires de Moon dans la commode, on frappa trois coups secs à la porte. La jeune femme posa la robe vert pomme de la fillette dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet et alla ouvrir.

Ombrage se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Gilda lui lança un regard interrogateur et murmura un « bonsoir » poli à l'adresse de la sous-secrétaire d'état en lui faisant signe de ne pas parler trop fort.

_-Bonsoir Gilda,_ répondit la vieille femme d'une voix perçante, sans se soucier de cet avertissement.

La jeune femme sortit de ses appartements en fermant la porte derrière elle.

_-En quoi puis-je vous être utile Dolorès?_

_-J'aimerais savoir si vous avez bien reçu le nouveau programme d'enseignement en histoire de la magie... Car sachez que dans l'intérêt de la qualité de l'enseignement dispensé aux élèves, j'ai pour habitude d'inspecter régulièrement les professeurs._

_-J'ai en effet reçu ce papier,_ répondit Gilda,_ vous auriez tout-de-même pu m'informer plus tôt que ce soir à vingt heure que le programme avait subitement changé, dans l'intérêt de la qualité de l'enseignement dispensé aux élèves... Heureusement que mes cours étaient prêts pour plus de deux mois et que j'ai ainsi de l'avance... Autre chose?_

Dolorès Ombrage n'avait pas l'air contente, toutefois elle ne fit aucune remarque acerbe et prit congé. Gilda put rentrer dans son appartement et finir de ranger les affaires. Puis elle s'attaqua à ses cours pour le lendemain en regardant le programme prescrit par le ministère, voici ce que la circulaire disait:

_Programme d'enseignement de l'histoire de la magie à l'usage_

_des sorciers et sorcières de premier_

_cycle:_

_première année: Histoire de la Sorcellerie Antique:_

_-Les égyptiens, une nation divisée entre sorciers/prêtres d'un côté et moldus inférieurs de l'autre._

_-L'essor de la divination et des pratiques magiques chez les Grecs et les romains._

_-La magie des pictes, le secret le plus caché aux moldus_

_-La naissance du chamanisme._

_-La magie druidique et les légendes celtes_

_-L'usurpation gobeline, du VIII° siècle avant notre ère jusqu'à Merlin._

_Seconde année: Histoire de la Sorcellerie Médiévale_

_-Les luttes entre moldus et sorciers au début du Moyen-Age, l'illusion de la trêve de la table ronde._

_-Le royaume de l'hiver et la formation des plus grandes familles sorcières._

_-La dégénérescence des elfes, en germe depuis la Basse Antiquité, asservissement de l'espèce à la fin du cinquième siècle. _

_-Domination sorcière et révoltes gobelines du Haut Moyen Age._

_-La fondation de Poudlard et l'unité sorcière._

_-Les sorciers face à l'intolérance moldue au Moyen Age._

_Troisième Année: Histoire de la sorcellerie aux quinzième et seizième siècles:_

_-Les débuts de l'alchimie._

_-La cinquième révolte gobeline._

_-La réussite de Nicolas Flamel._

_-Le premier tournoi des trois sorciers: une institution barbare et primitive._

_-La séparation définitive entre moldus et sorciers, entrée dans l'ère moderne pour les uns et clandestinité totale pour les autres._

_-La sixième révolte gobeline et la tyrannie de Will Betcher, un général aux traits de mage noir._

_Quatrième année: Les huit révoltes gobelines de 1600 à 1900, renforcement de l'assise naturelle des sorciers._

_Cinquième année: Histoire thématique de la magie_

_-Les progrès des potions et de la médicomagie tout au long de l'histoire sorcière._

_-Introduction à la géopolitique sorcière._

_-Les mages noirs de l'antiquité à nos jours._

_-Introduction à l'histoire de la sorcellerie africaine._

_-éducation aux lois ministérielles pour la protection des sorciers._

_Sixième année: Histoire contemporaine de la magie_

_-Les mages noirs de l'époque contemporaine, le mythe de Gridelwald._

_-Histoire de la sorcellerie amérindienne._

_-évolution des grandes lignées de sorciers jusqu'à nos jours._

_-Poussées idéologiques, réactions et dérives, étude de cas: Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, une histoire amplifiée à des fins de pouvoir._

_Septième année: Préparation aux aspics:_

_-Les grands aspects de la civilisation sorcière._

_-Les rapports avec les gobelins et les elfes au cours des siècles._

_-Les rapports entre sorciers et moldus, vers une rupture inévitable._

_-Histoire de la pratique de la magie noire et ses dangers._

_-éducation aux lois ministérielles pour la protection des sorciers._

Ce programme donnait la nausée à Gilda qui étudiait à présent le moyen de le contourner, afin d'éviter d'apprendre de pareilles idioties à ses élèves. Elle finit par décider de faire mener des recherches aux élèves eux mêmes sous forme de devoirs, à faire un cours comme demandé dans la circulaire tout en glissant des noms d'ouvrages et d'auteur auxquels se référer.

Par chance, elle savait que Dolorès Ombrage était une ignare, donc elle pourrait la tromper si elle jouait un peu finement.

Un bruit l'arracha soudain à ces réflexions, Gilda se retourna et aperçut son fils debout, un regard sur la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était minuit et vingt-sept, pas une heure pour un petit garçon. Mais Sebastian avait l'air anxieux et effrayé aussi elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et il vint se jeter dans ses bras, la serrant à l'en étouffer. La jeune femme souleva son fils et l'installa sur ses genoux en lui caressant les cheveux:

_-C'est vraiment l'heure de dormir canard,_ murmura t-elle.

Elle voulut le remettre dans son lit, mais l'enfant s'agrippa si fort que cela se révéla impossible, jamais il n'avait fait cela auparavant. Gilda dut se résoudre à le ramener avec elle dans le salon pour pouvoir finir de travailler, si elle espérait qu'il s'endormirait dans ses bras, ce fut peine perdue car il ne cessait de lui montrer la porte d'un air effrayé. La jeune femme eut beau la verrouiller soigneusement, rien n'y fit.

Elle se coucha à trois heure du matin après avoir enfin réussi à mettre Sebastian au lit, dans le sien en fait car il refusait de la lâcher et Gilda n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à élever la voix ce soir là. Elle même s'endormit assez rapidement après avoir enfilé un pyjamas mais en revanche, le petit garçon resta éveillé de nombreuses heures et ne s'endormit que peu avant le lever du jour.

Moon se manifesta avant même que sept heure ait sonné à la pendule, aussi Gilda se leva silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son fils qui dormait d'un sommeil agité et alla lever la petite fille dans la chambre voisine, elle la doucha, l'habilla et coiffa ses boucles blond vénitien en deux petites couettes hautes.

Sebastian dormait toujours, Gilda saisit un morceau de parchemin et griffonna un mot à l'adresse du petit garçon:

_« Sebastian, je suis allée faire déjeuner Moon dans la grande salle, si tu te réveilles pendant mon absence tu peux attendre que je vienne te chercher ou nous rejoindre, comme tu veux. Je n'en aie pas pour très longtemps._

_Maman. »_


	5. mésaventures matinales

Pansy l'aperçut en premier.

Le petit garçon de sept ans venait de traverser le couloir juste devant elle à quelques mètres, aussi la jeune fille s'empressa de prévenir sa bande en chuchotant quelques mots à Drago:

_-Regarde qui est là-bas..._

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil, avec une indifférence qui se transforma bien vite en grande curiosité lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait. Le petit ne les avait pas vu.

Voilà qui était intéressant, aussi, Drago fit signe aux autres (Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle) de s'éloigner, tandis que lui même suivait silencieusement l'enfant qui semblait bien en peine trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château.

Il s'approcha silencieusement, le suivit quelques minutes et l'aborda à l'improviste dans un couloir désert:

_-Hé petit!_ Dit-il en attrapant Sebastian par le col de son pull et en le forçant à se retourner.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'enfant s'écarta et le col se déchira sur une dizaine de centimètres, mais Drago n'y prit pas garde car il était trop occupé à ménager son effet.

_-On ne t'a jamais appris à dire bonjour quand tu croises quelqu'un?_ Siffla t-il._ Ta mère ne t'a jamais enseigné la politesse?_

L'enfant sembla ne pas comprendre car il resta silencieux, se contentant d'observer Malefoy avec air effrayé et d'essayer de se dégager. Drago lui lança une tape à l'arrière de la tête puis se baissa en lui attrapant le menton:

_-Alors?_

Le gamin baissa piteusement la tête et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembloter, cela faillit faire sourire Drago mais il se força à rester sérieux pour renforcer son effet.

_-Ici_ dit-il, _on est pas chez les moldus alors t'as intérêt de manifester plus de respect à tes supérieurs la prochaine fois! C'est compris?_

Sebastian s'était déjà mis à pleurer, Malefoy lui donna une seconde tape alors il hocha la tête et le jeune homme le secoua un peu avant de le lâcher.

_-T'as intérêt de t'en souvenir, lorsque tu croiseras des Serpentards, qu'on ne te prenne pas à oubli..._

Une voix résonna dans le couloir et lui coupa tout net la parole:

_-Un coup de main Malefoy?_

_-Un coup de pieds au fesses plutôt?_

Drago sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, même s'il connaissait déjà l'identité de ceux qui l'avaient interrompu et pour cause, avec tous les ennuis qu'il leur avait créé...

Sauf qu'il était tout seul dans le cas présent et que les jumeaux Weasley étaient plus grands que lui.

_-Tu ne trouves pas que tu as une drôle de façon de faire connaissance avec les gens?_ Ironisa l'un des deux.

_-Mêle toi de tes affaires Weasley!_ Cracha Drago, _j'étais juste en train de montrer le chemin de la grande salle au petit._

_-Mais bien sûr, et pour que ça rentre tu lui donnais quelques claques aussi! Et ma main dans la figure tu la veux?_ Lui demanda l'autre. _Histoire que j'ai une bonne raison d'être interdit de Quidditch..._

_-Ta main..._ Répliqua le jeune homme avec mépris. _Elle est tellement sale qu'elle doit infecter tout ce qu'elle touche._

Il sut tout de suit qu'il avait fait une erreur car Georges (ou Fred...), lui attrapa l'oreille et le secoua un peu vivement.

_-Je te conseille vivement de filer et en vitesse,_ dit-il avec froideur, _et je te garantis que je vais, pour la première fois de ma vie soit dit-en passant, rapporter les faits et gestes d'un élève à Mac-Gonnagal._

Et sur ce, il lui envoya un coup de pied aux fesses magistral.

Drago fila sans demander son reste, derrière et amour-propre en miettes.

Sebastian lui, semblait en rester un peu comme deux ronds de flan, ne sachant visiblement pas très bien si ces nouveaux arrivants se révèleraient plus sympathiques que le premier. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait vraiment eu le temps de se poser la question, une voix résonna dans le couloir et le professeur Flitwick apparut. L'un des jumeaux le héla.

_-Professeur!_

_-Oui monsieur Weasley? En quoi puis-je vous être utile?_

Le jeune homme lui montra Sebastian qui était resté au milieu du couloir:

_-Le petit s'est perdu,_ expliqua t-il, _vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur Marty par hasard?_

_-J'imagine qu'elle doit être dans la grande salle, j'en viens justement._

_-Merci monsieur._

Mais le professeur Marty était déjà reparti lorsque Fred et Georges ramenèrent Sebastian dans la salle, ils profitèrent toutefois qu'Ombrage et Rogue n'étaient pas là pour raconter les faits au professeur Mac-Gonnagal, celle-ci hocha la tête, s'occupa de Sebastian et les deux jumeaux purent aller s'attabler rapidement au petit déjeuner à côté du trio et de Lee Jordan.

N'ayant que trois matières, ils n'auraient cours qu'à onze heure avec Flitwick, puis à trois heure de l'après-midi, si le professeur Marty les acceptait en cours.

Gilda de son côté avait vite remarqué l'absence de Sebastian et fait le chemin inverse avec Moon toujours sur le bras, elle trouva finalement son fils dans la grande salle qui déjeunait en compagnie du professeur Mac-Gonnagal. Celle-ci lui fit signe d'approcher et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_-Faites vraiment attention à vos enfants._

Toutefois elle n'osa pas en dire plus car le Professeur Ombrage venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Mac-Gonnagal se contenta de d'ajouter à l'intention de Gilda:

_-Vous viendrez bien prendre un thé ce soir pour discuter de tout cela.._

_-Si je puis me permettre,_ intervint Ombrage d'un air soupçonneux car elle avait entendu, _de quoi vouliez-vous discuter Minerva? vous savez cela peut très bien se passer en ma présence._

_-Ou sans,_ répliqua sèchement le professeur de métamorphose, _il se trouve Dolores que deux de mes élèves à Griffondor ont passé la BUSE d'histoire de la magie qu'ils ont abandonné mais qu'ils souhaiteraient reprendre._

_-Et cette discussion ne peut pas se poursuivre à la table des professeurs Minerva?_ Répliqua sévèrement Ombrage.

Mac-Gonnagal n'était pas une femme à se démonter facilement, aussi elle répliqua:

_-Non Dolorès, parce-que je dois me rendre à mon cours qui commence dans cinq minutes, maintenant si vous permettez._

Et sans attendre de permission, elle se leva de table et laissa les deux autres.

Gilda ne prit pas garde à Ombrage, en effet elle venait de remarquer que le Sweet de Sebastian s'était déchiré au col, cela avait-il un rapport avec les paroles de Mac-Gonnagal?

Quelqu'un tira sa robe avec insistance:

_-Mamy Barbie! Mama égade! É la mamie Barbie!_

_-Moon shut! Je t'ai dit non!_ Répliqua la jeune femme à sa plus jeune enfant qui ne cessait de montrer Ombrage du doigt.

Elle finit par lui donner une petite tape sur la main et la fillette regarda sa mère avec incompréhension:

_-Mais mama..._

_-On ne montre pas les gens du doigt Moon! Je te l'ai déjà dit!_

Ombrage eut un rire méprisant.

_-Hum, quelle idée d'appeler une petite fille Moon... C'est très laid._

_-Mais certainement pas autant que votre ensemble sur mesure._

Gilda avait prononcé cette phrase sans le vouloir et se le reprocha aussitôt, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

_-Venant de quelqu'un qui porte une robe aussi démodée que la votre Gilda, la remarque me fait sourire._

_-Peut-être, mais mieux vaut être démodé, que porter un truc à la pointe en ne ressemblant à rien d'autre qu'à une dragée surprise à la framboise._

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Gilda qui avait parlé, mais un professeur Chourave très souriante qui venait de s'assoir à table. Ombrage s'écarta de façon inexplicable, comme complètement dégoutée puis s'en alla complètement.

_-Elle n'ose pas m'inspecter,_ expliqua Chourave à Gilda une fois l'inquisitrice partie, _tellement elle a peur d'attraper des maladies avec les plantes, une vraie maniaque!_

_-Vous croyez que l'histoire pourrait donner des maladies aussi?_

Le professeur de botanique sourit:

_-Si tu veux fillette, je peux bien arranger cela avec quelques cactus moustiques..._

_-Paka é parti mamy Barbie?_ Demanda Moon d'un air sérieusement inquiet.


	6. quand les enfants voient des choses

Severus corrigeait toujours les torchons de ce cornichon ignare en grinçant des dent, pareille bêtise n'était pas croyable! Il devait probablement la tenir du côté de sa mère, elle même en tant qu'auror reconnue avait un niveau correct mais ses frères et sœurs...

Agacé dès la troisième ligne, Severus acheva sa lecture et signa la feuille de parchemin d'un T, sans même donner une appréciation. Neville ne l'aurait même pas mérité et cela aurait été gâcher de l'encre. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de lire la copie de Potter qu'il signa du D habituel.

Granger de son côté obtint un A et une appréciation salée reprenant en détail toutes les fautes les plus infimes qu'elle avait pu connaître, Weasley eut droit à un P, Malefoy à un A annoté de « en net progrès »...

Cette bande de cornichons était encore pire que la précédente, pas la moindre subtilité ni la moindre prédisposition. Pour Rogue, le travail d'enseignant n'avait jamais été un plaisir même s'il s'en acquittait du mieux qu'il pouvait et dispensait ses cours avec un talent indéniable (quand il était bien disposé).

Tout serait peut-être mieux allé si il avait pu encore enseigner sa matière de prédilection qui n'était rien moins que la magie noire, là peut-être serait-il arrivé à quelque chose d'un peu plus probant, mais non. Dumbledore refusait catégoriquement et tout le monde croyait bien sûr que c'était par crainte de le voir repasser du mauvais côté, mais Severus lui savait, que c'était surtout pour son bien et afin de pouvoir le conserver à Poudlard, il n'ignorait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lancé une sorte d'interdit sur ce poste.

Alors qu'il rayait à grands traits la copie d'Ernie Mac-Millan, deux petits coups secs se firent entendre à la porte et le maître des potions leva la tête intrigué, qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite juste après le repas du soir?

Peut-être un professeur, ou un élève pour lui faire une blague chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps. En tout cas la pensée de coincer un de ces satanés cornichons en flagrant délit le fit sauter sur ses pieds et il se précipita vers la porte, si c'était Potter ou Londubat...

sauf que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, en fait le cornichon en question n'était même pas un de ses élèves, mais le petit garçon du professeur Marty. Que faisait-il ici tout seul? Rogue lança au gamin un regard interrogateur et s'aperçut qu'il portait sous son bras un ouvrage lourd et relié de cuir marron qu'il connaissait bien, en effet c'était son cahier de notes. Normalement il était toujours rangé dans son casier en salle des profs.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le gamin l'ouvrit à la page la plus récente et le lui tendit.

_-Où avez-vous pris cela Marty?_ Demanda Rogue assez sèchement.

Il s'attendait à ce que le gamin s'aplatisse et le regarde avec anxiété mais il n'en fut rien, l'enfant se contenta de lui faire signe de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit.

_-Je connais très bien les notes que j'ai attribuées aux élèves Marty, pour cela je n'ai pas besoin de vous! Et d'abord..._

Il se rappela soudain les paroles de Dumbledore, l'enfant était muet! Aussi, inutile d'en attendre une réponse formulée dans ce cas. Rogue lui arracha le livret des mains d'une façon assez brutale et se mit à lire la page à voix haute, en l'occurrence, les notes attribuées aux élèves de quatrième année lors du dernier devoir.

_-Weasley 10/20, Lovegood 7/20, Kasan 15/20, Crivey 3/20..._

C'est là qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir mis un 12 à Crivey et un 8 à Kasan... Et en continuant sa lecture, il s'aperçut que d'autres notes ne correspondaient pas. Vane avait 14 alors qu'il lui avait mis 9...

Il tourna d'autres pages, Zabini et Malefoy avaient reçu un E tous les deux au devoir du vendredi précédent alors qu'il savait très bien que le premier avait récolté un P et le second un A, Potter et Weasley avaient un T à la place de leur D et P, Granger avait un P alors qu'elle avait eu A... Londubat avait un P à la place de son T, Thomas un T à la place d'un A...

Soit il était devenu fou, soit quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, Severus regarda le gamin en face de lui avec suspicion et celui-ci sortit de sa poche un dessin d'enfant gribouillé à la va-vite. Au centre, un gros point rose avec des bras, et des traits partout avec plein de couleurs.

Le maître de potion ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que le point rose correspondait à Ombrage, puis que celle-ci était montée sur un tabouret en face des casiers des professeurs et qu'elle tenait le livret marron à la main. Puis Sebastian avait représenté quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas... à supposer que tout cela soit vrai.

Rogue hésita à peine, il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sebastian Marty:

_-Legilimens._

Il sut aussitôt que l'enfant n'avait pas menti, lorsqu'il se retrouva à côté de lui, caché derrière L'azalaïs des rivières que le professeur Chourave avait emmené pour décorer la salle des professeurs. Ombrage était à côté des casiers sur un tabouret et avait sorti sa baguette. D'un geste sec elle déverouilla celui de Flitwick, sortit un cahier semblable à celui de Rogue et le posa sur une table pour trafiquer les relevés de notes. En s'approchant, Rogue comprit qu'elle avantageait certains élèves et en désavantageait d'autres lorsqu'elle ne les appréciait pas.

Son office accomplis, elle rangea le cahier de Flitwick et déverrouilla le casier de Mac-Gonnagal, du moins essaya...

Des épines poussèrent sur la porte, rendant l'accès impossible à tout intrus et Ombrage eut un grognement de dépit, elle s'attaqua alors au casier de Chourave mais recula en voyant qu'il contenait une plante. Toutefois tous les autres subirent le même trafic de notes changées et Ombrage quitta bientôt la salle satisfaite.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Severus vit Sebastian sortir de sa cachette et s'avancer à son tour vers les casiers, il ouvrit le seul qu'elle avait oublié de reverrouiller et en sortit le cahier. Puis il vérifia que le couloir était désert et quitta la pièce pour aller le rendre à son propriétaire.

Severus resta surpris un instant, pas par ce qu'il venait de voir, Ombrage était tout à fait capable de telles extrémités, mais plutôt par le calme de ce gamin qui s'était tranquillement laissé fouiller la tête et qui l'observait maintenant avec curiosité.

_-Ta mère sait que tu te balades tout seul dans les couloirs du château?_

Sebastian fit non de la tête puis il sembla porter à ses lèvres une tasse imaginaire, passa la main et serra des cheveux tout aussi imaginaires en se tenant bien droit et en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère, et dessina des rectangles autour de ses yeux du bout des doigts.

_-Elle est chez le professeur Mac-Gonnagal?_

L'enfant hocha la tête.

_-Bien,_ répliqua Severus,_ nous y allons et je te rappelle qu'il est interdit de se balader dans les couloirs à partir de neuf heure._

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant le suivit à travers le dédale de couloirs et ils remontèrent plusieurs étages jusqu'à la porte des appartements du professeur de Métamorphose, Severus toqua.

Un « entrez » lui répondit, il poussa la porte et trouva réunis les professeurs Mac-Gonnagal, Flitwick, Bibine, Chourave et Marty autour d'une tasse de thé un peu décalée à pareille heure du soir.

Visiblement, son arrivée avait surpris plus d'un et ne faisait pas forcément plaisir à tout le monde à en juger par le regard du professeur Mac-Gonnagal, avec qui il s'était disputé l'avant-veille à propos de Potter et qui ne lui avait pas encore pardonné ses propos.

Aussi Severus avait bien envie de garder pour lui ce que Sebastian venait de lui faire découvrir et de se contenter de déposer le petit garçon avec sa morgue habituelle.

Toutefois la perspective de chambrer un peu le professeur Mac-Gonnagal l'emporta sur le reste.

_-Bonsoir Severus,_ entama Minerva qui ne voulait pas paraître impolie, _en quoi puis-je vous être utile?_

_-Pourrais-je rentrer quelques minutes Minerva_? Demanda le maître des potions, _j'ai quelque-chose à vous dire et à vrai dire cela concerne également les autres professeurs nommés par le professeur Dumbledore. Gilda je vous ramène votre fils, il est venu toquer à ma porte il y a dix minutes et je suppose que vous ne saviez pas qu'il était sorti..._

_-Sebastian? Qu'est-ce que..._

L'enfant s'était avancé en écartant légèrement Rogue pour pouvoir passer, il soutint le regard de sa mère avec une gravité peu commune. Severus entra à son tour dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.

_-Ne le grondez pas trop Gilda si je puis me permettre,_ dit-il. _Minerva vous avez une excellente protection pour votre casier en salle des professeurs._

Devant l'air ahuri du professeur Mac-Gonnagal, Severus compléta ses explications:

_-Sebastian a vu le professeur Ombrage ouvrir un à un les casiers de tous les professeurs de Poudlard, non seulement pour fureter un peu mais aussi pour avoir accès aux cahiers de notes. Pomoma et Minerva vous êtes les seules à avoir échappé à la fouille, tous les autres livrets on été lus et certaines notes changées. Je pense que cela a pour but de désavantager certains élèves qu'elle n'apprécie pas et d'en avantager d'autres... Même si je ne sais pas pour quelle raison Sebastian s'était dissimulé derrière la plante de décoration de la salle des professeurs..._

_-Donc,_ marmonna Flitwick,_ il va désormais nous falloir faire bien attention à nos affaires._

Gilda, elle, s'était levée et avait rejoint son fils avec un air assez gêné.

_-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela?_ Demanda t-elle à Sebastian.

L'enfant se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air buté mais sa mère continua:

_-Tu ne dois pas entrer dans la salle des professeurs sans moi Sebastian, et je t'avais dis de ne pas te promener tout seul, j'aimerais bien que tu m'écoutes!_

_-Ne le grondez pas tant Gilda,_ marmonna Severus, _sans lui nous n'aurions pas fait cette découverte._

Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait fait usage de la légilimencie sur le garçon car il savait que Gilda aurait pu très mal le prendre, de toute façon la jeune femme ignora sa remarque et prit poliment congé de Mac-Gonnagal.

Severus voulut faire de même mais la directrice de Griffondor l'arrêta un moment pour lui parler:

_-Severus_, dit-elle, _les jumeaux Weasley ont du venir en aide à cet enfant ce matin, car Drago Malefoy le menaçait, puis-je compter sur vous pour mettre les choses au clair au sein de vôtre maison? Nous sommes déjà intervenus tous les trois dans les nôtres afin d'éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise._

Rogue hocha la tête et sortit à son tour, laissant les professeurs restant finir tranquillement leur soirée, du coin de l'œil il aperçut Gilda qui disparaissait dans l'escalier menant à ses appartements et remarqua qu'elle était vêtue comme une moldue en cette fin de soirée.

Bien étrange pour une sang-pur de si haute famille...


	7. contrôle et filature

Le lendemain matin, Gilda eut bien du mal à se concentrer suffisamment pour faire ses cours. Il lui semblait qu'Ombrage, assise comme à son habitude au fond de la classe, l'épiait encore plus que la veille si cela était possible. Fidèle à sa tactique, la jeune femme enseignait d'une manière qui puisse paraître acceptable à une ordure comme la grande inquisitrice, mais donnait en revanche beaucoup de travail de recherches à rendre à l'écrit, ou des exposés pour les première année.

Lorsqu'à une heure, les cinquième année Griffondor/Poufsouffle rentrèrent dans la salle de classe de manière assez bruyante, Gilda les fit ressortir aussi sec, se ranger, entrer en silence et s'assoir sur son ordre.

_-Bien,_ dit-elle une fois que tout le monde eut pris place, _bonjour à toutes et à tous, comme le directeur de l'école vous l'a expliqué, je remplacerai le professeur Binn qui a disparu. Nous allons commencer le cours dans quelques instants mais auparavant j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Pour commencer, vous l'avez bien compris, je ne tolère aucun chahut dans ma classe, ensuite je vais exiger de vous un travail régulier et de qualité car je serai intraitable au niveau de la notation. Pour commencer je vais vous rendre le dernier travail que vous avait demandé le professeur Binns et qu'on m'a remis à mon arrivée. Comme il n'y avait pas de notes indiquées, c'est moi qui l'ai recorrigé, vous avez donc là un aperçu de la façon dont je note, donc de ce qui vous attend aux buses. Bien, à votre nom vous lèverez le doigt._

Elle saisit le paquet de copies sur la table et entreprit de les distribuer:

_-Bones, A, l'essentiel est compris mais il faudra davantage développer à l'avenir._

Elle tendit la copie à sa jeune propriétaire et lut le second nom:

_-Weasley, D, et ne vous plaignez pas car cela aurait pu être pire! Rendez-moi encore un torchon de ce genre et je vous collerai trois samedis de retenues pour pouvoir aller faire les recherches qu'il vous manque et prendre le temps de soigner votre devoir._

Le garçon roux devint encore plus rouge que le tour de son écusson, Gilda saisit une troisième copie:

_-Potter A, faîtes attention car vous avez tendance à frôler le hors sujet. Smi..._

_-Potter est bien connu pour ce genre de chose,_ intervint Ombrage, _pas vrai Gilda?_

La jeune femme l'ignora dans un premier temps et rendit une quatrième copie:

_-Shmidt, E, bon dans l'ensemble mais vous pouviez encore approfondir le commentaire de la rhétorique _

_-Je vous aie posé une question Gilda._

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme se retourna:

_-Professeur Ombrage je suis dans ma classe avec des élèves, aussi je vais mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toutes: Comme vous l'a précisé le professeur Mac-Gonnagal, vous n'avez pas à interrompre un professeur qui fait sa classe, encore moins pour lancer une boutade sans rapport avec le contenu du cours. Si vous avez quelque-chose à me dire ou un reproche à me faire cela peut attendre la fin. Et pour ce qui est des commentaires sur les copies ou les élèves, je me réserverai cette compétence au sein de ma classe. M'avez-vous comprise?_

Voyant qu'Ombrage ne répondait pas, Gilda continua sa distribution sans plus y faire attention:

_-Thomas, P, une très bonne réflexion mais sachez qu'un jour d'examen, votre copie ne serait sûrement pas lue. Vous allez avoir un sérieux travail de grammaire et d'orthographe à effectuer. Finnigan A, approfondissez davantage et ne baratinez pas tant dans votre introduction et conclusion, il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'en faire une page._

Elle rendit les copies au deux copains qui se regardaient avec anxiété et attrapa celle de dessous:

_-Londubat E, c'est très bien mais vous avez fait deux inversions de chiffres dans vos dates: c'est 1691 et non pas 1961, il faudra être plus vigilant à l'avenir. Granger E, vous avez manqué le O car votre seconde partie était un peu bancale._

Gilda sourit devant l'air atterré de la jeune fille et rendit ses dernières copies:

_-Abbot E, un travail bon dans l'ensemble mais quelques problèmes d'orthographe. Brown, T, je ne sais pas où vous étiez lorsque vous avez fait ce devoir, mais c'est un hors-sujet complet. Patil, A, et c'est tout juste, je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez beaucoup donné de mal. Mac-Millan, O, rien à dire, c'est parfait et vous avez une excellente rédaction. _

Alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau pour commencer le chapitre de la géopolitique sorcière, Ombrage l'arrêta.

_-Dîtes-moi professeur Marty_, dit-elle de sa voix haut-perché, _je sais que vous n'aimez guère les interruptions, mais était-il vraiment nécessaire de perdre tout ce temps?_

Gilda se retourna, parfaitement décontractée:

_-Professeur Ombrage,_ répondit-elle d'une voix douce, _c'est un problème que je me suis posé toute la soirée d'hier jusqu'à ce que je relise pour la troisième fois votre circulaire, où vous disiez sans ambiguïté que l'élève est guidé par les notes et les appréciations concernant son travail. Or cette classe n'a pas eu une seule note depuis le début de l'année, et aucun des devoirs présents dans le casier du professeur Binn n'a été rendu ni même corrigé. J'avais juste quelques zéro pour travaux non-effectués. En conséquence oui, et je pense que vous serez entièrement d'accord avec moi, je pense qu'il était nécessaire de prendre du temps pour que ces jeunes gens puissent se faire une idée de leur niveau avant les Buses._

Et elle rajouta pour elle-même: « Tiens, voyons un peu ce que tu peux répondre à ça! ».

Ombrage de son côté semblait avoir avalé du citron, et Gilda se doutait bien que sa vengeance allait s'exercer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Toutefois pour l'instant il ne servait à rien de s'en soucier, elle entama un nouveau chapitre.

Granger leva le doigt dès le début:

_-Oui?_ demanda Gilda.

_-Professeur,_ demanda la jeune fille, _le professeur Binns avait entamé le cours sur les sorciers amérindiens, pourquoi ne le continuons-nous pas?_

_-Parce-que,_ répondit Gilda,_ le programme a changé entre temps et que vous étudierez cela l'année prochaine. Maintenant si vous êtes restée sur votre faim, rien ne vous empêche de mener vous-même des recherches. Si vous me rendez un travail sur le sujet je vous le corrigerai sans problème. Maintenant revenons à la géopolitique..._

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, la jeune femme fit noter les devoirs, Ombrage s'éclipsa très vite et lorsque les élèves sortirent, elle n'était visible nulle part.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Gilda eut un mauvais pressentiment, elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse et se dirigea vers son appartement pour les poser et se faire un café. Ensuite il lui faudrait aller chercher les enfants à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle emprunta le couloir sinueux qui permettait de monter au troisième étage par un escalier dérobé et croisa deux élèves de Serdaigle âgés de quatorze à quinze ans qui la saluèrent avec courtoisie, puis un garçon de Serpentard et un de Poufsouffle. Cette partie là du château semblait peu fréquentée. Gilda frissonna en passant devant un tableau représentant une chasse au sanglier plus vraie que nature, avec au bas un chien qui gémissait alors que ses entrailles se répandaient au sol.

Il faudrait qu'elle prenne garde à ce que Sebastian ne prenne pas ce chemin, fort heureusement il ne faisait pas partie de l'itinéraire habituel pour aller dans le château. Gilda l'avait simplement emprunté par curiosité.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de son appartement un quart d'heure plus tard, les couloirs commençaient à se remplir des élèves en récréation. Il était quatre heure.

Gilda sortit dans la cour, puis emprunta l'allée qui permettait de sortir de château et de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Ses habits de moldue lui attirèrent le regard de nombreux élèves mais elle n'y prit pas garde et continua sa route.

Moon se jeta dans ses bras dés le moment où elle passa le seuil de la crèche, et Gilda eut toutes les peines du monde à lui faire dire au-revoir poliment. Le message était clair: « je ne veux pas retourner ici ».

La jeune femme soupira et se dirigea vers l'école primaire pour aller chercher Sebastian qui se montra plus poli que sa petite sœur et salua la maîtresse, une femme corpulente et un peu sévère, d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire.

_-Ta journée s'est bien passée canard?_

L'enfant hocha la tête et, tandis que Gilda s'arrêtait à la boulangerie du coin pour acheter trois croissants, il sortit plusieurs feuilles avec les leçons qu'ils avaient faites dans la journée. Calcul, grammaire, lecture et poésie. L'ensemble était soigné et la maîtresse avait donné la liste du matériel pour l'année.

Aussi, Gilda choisit d'aller l'acheter de suite car il était encore tôt et une navette lui permettait de se rendre dans la ville la plus proche et d'être au château pour le repas.

Alors qu'ils venaient tous les trois de s'assoir dans le bus, Moon se dressa debout sur les genoux de sa mère et montra du doigt quelque-chose à côté du bus:

_-Mama égarde! é encore mamy barbie!_

Gilda se retourna alarmée, et aperçut Ombrage qui se tenait non-loin de l'arrêt de bus et les observait minutieusement.

_-Moon, _murmura t-elle à sa fille en lui attrapant les deux mains, _je t'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois d'arrêter de dire ça! Ce n'est pas la grand-mère de barbie, c'est une dame qui travaille avec moi et qui n'est pas gentille. Si tu recommences encore une fois je te mets au coin! _

La fillette lui lança un regard surpris et se renfrogna, Gilda la rassit à sa place et la regarda lui tourner le dos de manière ostentatoire. Ombrage de son côté s'était volatilisée.

Restait tout de même la question: Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivie?


	8. Bus, petite peste et grande surface

Severus fulminait, déguisé en vieille moldue et assis à l'avant du bus. Sa voisine parlait avec le chauffeur des derniers cancans du village, de l'autre côté de la travée, un gros garçon de seize à dix-sept ans se curait le nez.

À la dérobée, Rogue observait Gilda par le rétroviseur, il n'osait pas se tourner vers elle de peur d'être reconnu malgré son déguisement des plus excentriques. Et si c'était le cas, il aurait du mal à trouver une explication plausible pour se justifier.

De plus, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la gamine le montrer du doigt en plein repas en disant: « Mama égarde! é le monsieur que sé déguisé en mamy! ».

Non, franchement ça ne le ferait pas...

Alors Rogue se tapait un foutu trajet en bus en compagnie d'une vieille bavarde, d'un garçon dégoutant et empêtré dans des vêtements qui ne lui allait pas, tout cela pour surveiller du coin de l'œil une foutue gonzesse qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'aller en ville pour trois stylos!

Toutefois, lorsque la petite Moon avait montré Ombrage du doigt, Severus s'était senti un regain d'intérêt pour cette affaire. Dumbledore avait donc bien deviné, l'inquisitrice suivait Gilda et restait maintenant à deviner dans quel but.

Alors qu'il jetait un œil dans le rétroviseur pour une énième fois d'affilée pour vérifier que ses protégés étaient toujours là, son regard tomba sur Sebastian, endormi et la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une attitude bien normale pour un enfant de cet âge que de s'endormir à même pas cinq heure de l'après-midi, à moins qu'il n'ait simplement pas encore récupéré du changement, ou qu'il ait fait un cauchemar la nuit... ou même qu'il se soit couché tard... Après tout la veille, il n'était reparti avec sa mère que vers dix heure du soir, est-ce que c'était tard pour un enfant? Lui ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir car enfant, Severus ne s'était jamais endormi avant son père tellement il avait peur, en revanche il lui était fréquemment arrivé de faire un somme après l'école, souvent caché dans un buisson pour ne pas être la cible des autres enfants.

De toute façon, Dumbledore saurait bien voir si c'était normal et ce n'était même pas le problème! Tous ce que lui avait à faire, c'était de vérifier que personne ne s'en prenne à la jeune femme ni à ses enfants.

Il s'aperçut alors que Gilda aussi piquait du nez, seule Moon ne dormait pas et regardait sa mère en face d'elle d'un air profondément boudeur, Rogue songea que celle-là promettait de devenir une vraie petite peste.

Le bus arriva à la ville un peu plus d'un quart d'heure après son départ, il s'agissait d'une bourgade comptant dans les trois mille habitants et Severus suivit discrètement Gilda à travers le rues en s'appuyant sur sa cane pour éviter d'être reconnu.

La jeune femme ne ralentit qu'une fois arrivée devant un supermarché dans lequel elle entra et le maître des potions la suivit plus prudemment car il était peu habitué à fréquenter ce genre de lieux.

Les portes coulissantes passées, il se rendit compte avec horreur que Gilda et ses enfants avaient disparu...

tournant sur lui même, il se mit à arpenter les rayonnages qui menaçaient de le perdre et commença à désespérer de les retrouver en même temps qu'une folle angoisse montait en lui, comment cela avait-il pu se produire si rapidement? Dumbledore avait donc à ce point raison pour que Gilda ait...

_-Moon je t'ai dis non! Tu reposes cette pâte à modeler à sa place! On est venu pour chercher les affaires de ton frère et c'est tout._

_-Mais mama... ma é ren eu..._

Rogue s'engouffra dans le rayonnage papèterie et jouets en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement, ils étaient tous là! Gilda leva la tête et eu un hoquet de surprise.

Severus se sentit alors parfaitement idiot, en même temps profondément humilié car il venait de se rappeler comment il était habillé et que sa mission impliquait qu'il ne se fasse pas voir...

La jeune femme en face de lui devait en être arrivée à la même conclusion car elle resta un instant surprise avant de murmurer d'un air vaguement inquiet:

_-Professeur Rogue?_

Moon se mit à pousser des hurlements colériques à cet instant précis et il sursauta tellement il y était peu habitué, Gilda en revanche resta presque aussi décontractée que d'habitude et se contenta de se tourner vers sa fille, qui s'était assise par terre et qui se livrait au caprice le plus impressionnant que Rogue n'ait jamais vu:

_-Moon, je vais finir par te mettre une fessée..._

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Rogue qui l'observait avec appréhension, dardant sur lui un regard à la fois étonné et inquisiteur, presque méfiant. Sûrement avait-elle compris qu'il n'était pas du genre à se balader dans les centres commerciaux moldus, et encore moins déguisé en mamé!

Se forçant à ignorer Moon qui hurlait de plus en plus fort en tirant sur ses boucles blondes pour donner un effet plus dramatique à la situation, Severus entreprit de s'expliquer avec des mots simples:

_-Je vous expliquerai plus tard. _

Et il se détourna, faisant mine d'observer des « DVD » pendant que Gilda choisissait trois petits cahiers pour son fils. Il promena un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours sans que rien n'attire son attention d'espion hors pair, entre temps, Moon avait cessé de hurler et se contentait de gémir pitoyablement à intervalle régulier tandis que son frère étudiait studieusement le rapport qualité-prix des articles de papeterie du rayonnage.

Lorsqu'il fit comprendre à sa mère qu'elle se trompait de prix affiché pour les classeurs, Severus ne put retenir un petit rire qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de Gilda.

_-Hé, vous la belle mère, ça va bien!_ Lui lança t-elle avec humour en se retournant.

Et c'est là que ses yeux tombèrent sur Moon qui essayait de glisser subrepticement sa pâte à modeler dans le panier d'achats... Se sachant prise sur le fait, la fillette sembla un instant surprise et se tourna vers Rogue avec un air implorant.

-_Tu as intérêt de reposer ça à sa place de suite Moon!_ Gronda Gilda, _à trois je te mets une fessée! Un... Deux..._

Incarnation de la vertu offensée, la petite fille reposa l'article sur le rayonnage et se mit à bouder.

_-Je crois qu'on l'a un peu trop gâtée petite..._ Marmonna Gilda un peu désabusée.

_-Dans ce cas, _répliqua Severus, _si vous comptez rectifier le tir faites attention à Minerva!_

_-J'espère pour vous qu'elle ne saura rien de cette conversation,_ s'amusa Gilda, _elle se vexerait sûrement!_

Pour toute réponse, Severus hocha la tête suivit le petit groupe jusqu'à la caisse tandis que Moon se remettait à pleurer et que Sebastian, bonne âme, tentait vainement de la consoler avec un mouchoir à la menthe qu'il avait tiré de sa poche.

Severus songea qu'une sœur pareille, il l'aurait faite passer pas la fenêtre... Lui savait faire la différence entre un caractère de pourrie gâtée et un de petite peste ambiante.

Et pourtant, il ne se doutait pas que ce n'était là qu'un début...


	9. incident hautement diplomatique

Elle s'était effondrée et tentait désespérément de contrôler les battements chaotiques de son cœur, effet secondaire du transplannage qu'il lui avait proposé.

Non, qu'il lui avait imposé plutôt...

Severus vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne n'avait rien, mais mis à part Gilda qui était assise toute pâle sur l'herbe, tout le monde était indemne. Aussi le maître des potions se redressa avec une once de fierté qu'il dissimula de son mieux, rares étaient les sorciers capables d'emmener plus d'une personne à la fois en transplannage d'escorte...

Moon boudait toujours et Sebastian surveillait sa mère, tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard affligé à sa capricieuse petite sœur. Severus n'y connaissait peut-être rien, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment normal pour un enfant de sept ans de jouer l'homme de la maison, le professeur Marty n'aurait-elle pas eu le devoir de se reprendre pour ses enfants?

Toutefois d'un autre côté, c'était bien lui et non Gilda qui avait insisté pour transplanner afin d'éviter le bus tout en menant sa mission à bien.

Comme pour chasser la vague de culpabilité qui s'immisçait dans son esprit, il marmonna d'une voix audible:

_-L'heure du repas approche Gilda, je crois qu'il serait préférable de rentrer nous préparer pour pouvoir rejoindre les élèves à l'heure dans la grande salle._

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se releva péniblement, le visage complètement livide, elle se traina jusqu'au portail pour s'y adosser et Severus trouva étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore vomi.

Comme il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie que cela arrive, il prit soudain une décision et pointa sa baguette sur Gilda:

_-Je vais arranger cela, _dit-il.

Comme la jeune femme lui lançait un regard interrogateur, il s'écria:

_-Aigamenti!_

Un veritable geyser glacé sorti du néant se projeta sur Gilda qui ne put l'éviter et se retrouva instantanément trempée de la tête aux pieds, Severus ajouta une formule de séchage et contempla son œuvre d'un air satisfait.

Avant de sentir une rangée de crocs plantés avec vigueur dans son mollet droit...

Sebastian s'était jeté sur lui au moment où il avait pointé sa baguette sur Gilda et il avait entrepris de lui mordre la jambe jusqu'au sang. Severus sursauta en poussant un cri, voulut se débarrasser de l'enfant d'un coup de pied mais reçut soudain un projectile dans l'oreille.

Non, pas un projectile, un bon coup de poing qui le laissa sonné.

_-Espèce de... De saligaud!_ vociféra Gilda qui le poussa ensuite pour le faire tomber par terre et lui asséna un second coup, cette fois ci sur l'arcade sourcilière.

Severus tomba dans l'herbe et sentit la pression des dents de Sebastian disparaître, il vit Gilda tourner les talons et disparaître avec ses enfants et ses courses.

_-Sombre idiote, et petit crétin vicelard... _Marmonna le maître des potions,_ ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous aider à partir de maintenant!_

Il attendit que Gilda ne soit plus qu'une tache tout près des portes du château pour se relever lentement en se massant le visage.

Non d'un Hippogriffe! Elle tapait fort celle-là!

S'il n'avait pas encore de coquard, nul doute que cela ne tarderait pas alors il ne valait mieux pas trainer. Severus franchit le portail et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers ses appartements pour s'y changer, vérifier que son visage n'avait pas pris de coup et s'y verser un bon whisky avant le repas.

Fort heureusement, les couloirs étaient déserts ce qui signifiait que les élèves étaient soit en cours, soit dans leur salle commune et le maître des potions ne croisa personne jusqu'aux cachots dans lesquels il s'enferma à double tour.

La glace de sa salle de bain confirma ses craintes, elle l'avait complètement défiguré et deux gros hématomes marquaient son visage, on aurait dit un catcheur!

Avec un soupirs las, il passa dans sa chambre, sortit une robe propre de son armoire et commença à enlever sa cape.

Trois coups secs résonnèrent à la porte:

_-Quoi encore?_ Grinça Rogue avec une vive irritation.

La voix d'Albus Dumbledore s'éleva derrière le battant:

_-Severus, vous voulez bien m'ouvrir? J'ai besoin de vous parler rapidement._

Rogue sentit la fureur l'envahir et le sang quitter son visage, elle n'avait quand même pas eu le culot d'aller se plaindre!

_-C'est elle qui a commencé... Et qui a fini._ Se contenta t-il de répondre laconique.

_-Severus,_ reprit Dumbledore, _je serais vraiment désolé de devoir abîmer la porte de vos appartements..._

_-C'est bon, j'ouvre._

Le maître de potions poussa brusquement le battant en espérant bousculer Albus au passage, malheureusement le directeur était habitué à ces écarts d'humeur, et il avait pris soin de s'écarter de deux ou trois pas.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ Demanda Rogue avec mauvaise humeur.

_-J'en déduis que oui, il s'est bien passé quelque chose avec Gilda Marty. Severus je viens de la croiser dans le couloir, elle était en larmes._

_-Et en plus elle pleurniche!_

Le maître des potions était hors de lui, cette femme n'avait même pas eu le courage d'assumer ses propres actes!

_-Oui Severus,_ répondit doucement Dumbledore, _et comme elle a refusé de m'expliquer pourquoi, je pensais que vous pourriez éventuellement... Qu'est-ce que vous avez au visage?_

_-Les souvenirs de deux droites en pleine poire, monsieur le directeur. _

_-Vous êtes complètement défiguré._

_-Sans blague._

Dumbledore eut la délicatesse de ne pas rire, il se contenta de dire:

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_

_-Elle n'a pas apprécié le transplannage,_ rétorqua Rogue,_ et comme je voulais lui éviter de vomir, j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage lui ferait de bien. Sauf que son fils est devenu d'un coup complètement fou-idiot et m'a mordu la jambe, là dessus elle me frappe à deux reprises, m'insulte et s'en va complètement furieuse. _

_-Un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage?_ S'étonna Dumbledore.

Severus comprit qu'il lui faudrait plaider autrement:

_-Bon d'accord,_ dit-il, _je lui ai envoyé un Aigamenti à la figure, mais c'était juste pour la faire réagir parce que je n'avais pas envie de la ramener inconsciente! Et je l'ai tout de suite séchée! Ce n'est __pas ma faute si le petit muet a cru que j'agressais sa mère et qu'il a eu l'idée de me mordre par surprise! Et puis d'ailleurs il n'y a que moi de blessé dans l'affaire que je sache!_

Dumbledore poussa un soupir las:

_-Votre Aigamenti Severus, il était aussi puissant que celui que vous avez utilisé pour nettoyer le grand miroir de la tour d'astronomie?_

_-A peine plus..._

_-Je vois,_ marmonna le directeur, _et vous vous étonnez d'avoir pris des claques... Severus vous êtes vraiment l'homme le plus rustre qu'il m'ait été donné de côtoyer._

_-Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes Albus,_ répliqua le maître des potions, _je vous signale quand-même que de mon côté, je n'ai pas appris à mes enfants à mordre les inconnus._

_-Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfants Severus._

Le directeur de Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un poids dans sa cage thoracique lorsque Dumbledore prononça ces paroles. Le directeur croyait peut-être que c'était par choix? Qu'il n'en avait pas souvent rêvé ado? Qu'il n'avait pas imaginé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée? Elle, la seule personne à avoir jamais fait battre son cœur...

_-Tant de délicatesse et de tact sont tout à vôtre honneur Albus._ Répondit-il avec une once de froideur.

Dumbledore parut quelque peu gêné mais il répondit calmement:

_-Je suis navré Severus, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire de l'humour avec ce qui vous ronge, je..._

_-Vous préfèreriez peut-être que j'en pleure?_

Et sur ces mots, Severus s'enferma dans son appartement et dans ses pensées.

_-Oups... _Marmonna le directeur de Poudlard après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.


	10. enfin il parle!

Gilda s'assit à la table des professeurs, après avoir constaté avec soulagement que Severus ne s'y trouvait pas et qu'il ne restait qu'une place à l'autre bout. En fait elle se sentait particulièrement mal-à-l'aise après l'altercation qui les avait opposés aux portes de Poudlard et elle en redoutait les retombées sur leurs relations. La jeune femme savait bien que son geste avait été purement impulsif, résultat d'une série de réflexes acquis au cours du temps, résultat aussi d'un orgueil un peu à fleur de peau...

Certains professeurs l'observaient avec un soupçon d'étonnement, en particulier Albus qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer depuis qu'elle s'était installée. Observant tout, depuis ses yeux rouges jusqu'au léger tremblement qui agitait encore ses membres.

Gilda tenta de l'ignorer, servit de la salade à Sebastian et à Moon, en prit un peu elle-même mais ne put rien manger.

_-Et bien Gilda, _demanda soudain le professeur Ombrage qui s'était aperçue de son trouble, _vous êtes malade?_

La jeune femme se crispa imperceptiblement et répondit avec une froideur peu habituelle:

_-Non pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela?_

_-Vous ne paraissez pas bien Gilda,_ rétorqua l'inquisitrice _d'une voix onctueuse, et vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette..._

_-Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait de la menthe dans cette salade et je déteste ça!_

_-Je vois..._

Gilda espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle ne voyait rien du tout, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Ombrage s'en mêle maintenant.

_-Comment se sont passées vos courses chez les moldus Gilda? _Continua l'inquisitrice.

La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer bien qu'elle n'ait rien dans la bouche, c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie de parler.

_-J'ai trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour Sebastian, merci Dolores._

Le professeur Rogue s'assit à table à cet instant précis et l'estomac de Gilda se noua encore plus, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage à son assiette avant de se servir d'un peu de pommes de terres avec du poisson, ainsi qu'à ses enfants qui mangeaient de leur côté avec appétit. Elle même picora une tranche de patate qu'elle mâcha longtemps avant d'arriver à l'avaler, elle sentait le regard d'Ombrage peser sur son dos comme une chape de plomb.

Le diner sembla durer une éternité et lorsqu'il s'acheva enfin, Gilda se dépêcha de sortir de table avec ses enfants qu'elle ramena dans leurs appartements. Sebastian s'assit sur son lit avec un livre d'enfant mais Moon boudait toujours depuis l'après-midi et resta immobile à tourner le dos à sa mère.

La jeune femme soupira, sa fille devenait de plus en plus insupportable lorsqu'on lui refusait quelque-chose mais tant-pis pour elle, Gilda n'allait pas céder à tous ses caprices.

_-Sebastian, tu restes ici dix minutes? Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Rogue._

Le petit garçon leva le nez vers elle et secoua la tête avant de sauter en bas de son lit d'un air décidé.

_-Non Sebastian, tu restes ici. J'y vais seule._

Une fois dans le couloir, Gilda se dirigea vers les étages les plus bas du château en direction des cachots. Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient les appartements de Severus Rogue et dut demander son chemin à deux Serpentard qui la toisèrent avec condescendance. La jeune femme les ignora, l'heure n'était pas au scandale.

Elle se retrouva bientôt debout devant une grande porte de chêne peinte en noir, mauvais goût qui jurait prodigieusement avec le reste du château. Gilda n'était pas une esthète, loin s'en fallait mais tout de même... Quelle idée de peindre cette porte en noir!

Sebastian avait toqué avant même qu'elle n'ait songé à le faire, aussi Gilda s'approcha prudemment de la porte qui s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes. Severus Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement, plus revêche que jamais et sa mine peu engageante aurait fait fuir bon nombre de personnes courageuses.

Mais pas Gilda.

_-Bonsoir, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger... Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout-à-l'heure professeur Rogue... Je n'aurais pas dû..._

La porte se referma avant qu'elle n'ait achevé sa phrase.

_-C'est pas gagné..._ Marmonna Gilda, _bon... Il va falloir trouver autre chose..._

Sebastian de son côté observait la porte fermée avec attention, soudain il toqua une deuxième fois:

_-Sebastian non!_

_-Professeur Rogue! On est désolé! _S'écria t-il.

Gilda sursauta et en oublia momentanément la porte, cette voix... Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue!

_-Tu... Tu parles?_

La porte s'ouvrit alors que le gamin hochait la tête à l'affirmative.

_-Comment tu fais ça?_

_-Je sais pas._

Severus Rogue contempla les trois personnes devant chez lui d'un air pensif avant de se racler la gorge bruyamment.

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous amusez à me déranger alors qu'il me semble vous avoir signifié que je ne souhaitais pas vous voir Gilda?_

À sa grande surprise, Sebastian s'avança vers lui avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres:

_-C'est moi qui aie toqué professeur!_ dit-il d'une voix sonore qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

D'ailleurs Severus ne lui connaissait pas de voix tout court.

_-J'avais envie de faire une bêtise,_ compléta le gamin.

Le maître des potion claqua bruyamment la porte derrière lui et saisit Sebastian par le col, après s'être assuré que Gilda n'allait pas se jeter sur lui...

_-Si tu recommences,_ répliqua t-il, _je te colle tous tes jeudi soirs en potion avec mes première année, c'est clair?_

_-Je recommencerai alors!_

À la réflexion songea Rogue, celui-là était encore pire que se sœur... Et puis, il n'était pas sencé être muet?


	11. Agression et magie noire

Comme promis, Sebastian avait recommencé à toquer à la porte de Rogue, et comme promis le maître des potions sévissait sans que Gilda ne s'interpose, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes possibles.

Le jeune garçon suivait donc la moitié des cours des première années Serdaigle/Griffondor et présentait d'incontestables dons en la matière. En cinq ou six séances il avait largement rattrapé les autres et se classait même parmi les plus doués de la classe.

Aussi lorsque Rogue le prit à jeter une bombabouse sur sa porte, c'est sans hésiter qu'il alla annoncer à Gilda que son fils allait également voir ses lundis soirs occupés par un cours de troisième année. Voilà qui ferait ensuite un cornichon de moins à enseigner dans quelques années...

… Et voilà qui permettrait à Severus de garder un œil sur cet étrange garçonnet qui était devenu, en l'espace de quelques jours, la coqueluche des fillettes de treize ans.

Gilda de son côté avait bien d'autres soucis en tête car les serpentards se montraient de plus en plus odieux avec elle. Que les sixième année sèchent ne lui faisait pas grand chose, c'était leur ASPIC pas le sien, mais elle appréciait moins en revanche d'avoir la sensation d'être sans cesse épiée.

Un soir qu'elle revenait avec Moon dans ses appartements, un bruit sec résonna soudain dans le couloir et une gerbe d'étincelles multicolore plongea sur le tapis qui s'enflamma devant ses pieds.

Lorsque les flammes disparurent, un message gravé en lettres de feu dans la pierre était visible:

_« Décampe avec tes deux bâtards traitresse, ou on te fera subir le même sort que ton porc de mari. »_

Gilda se redressa et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait dans le couloir, un adolescent de quinze ou seize ans qu'elle ne reconnut pas à cause de la fumée et qui portait la robe des serpentards.

Dans ses bras, Moon s'était mise à hurler, Gilda tira sa baguette et comprit immédiatement son impuissance.

Cinq silhouettes encagoulées venaient de sortir de l'ombre en ricanant et elle ne parvenait à en reconnaître aucune. Elles se tournèrent toutes dans un même mouvement et disparurent dans la nuit, laissant la jeune femme morte de peur.

Gilda s'enfuit en courant avec sa fille et grimpa les étages à toute vitesse, Moon pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. La jeune femme entra dans son appartement encore secouée par ce qui venait de se produire et fut soulagée de voir que Sebastian s'y trouvait et lisait tranquillement un livre, toutefois le garçonnet leva les yeux vers sa mère et fronça immédiatement les sourcils:

_-Que se passe t-il maman?_ Demanda t-il inquiet.

Gilda fut dans un premier temps incapable de répondre, elle ne savait par où commencer, ou plutôt elle était totalement désemparée.

Sebastian se leva et rejoignit sa mère, il prit Moon qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras pour la consoler et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil près du feu. Sa mère elle, se laissa pitoyablement tomber sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moon? _Demanda Sebastian, vous avez eu des problèmes.

La petite fille éclata en sanglots et se blottit contre lui:

_-On nous attaqué dans coular!_

_-Quoi?_

Sebastian regarda sa mère qui ne semblait pas aller bien du tout car elle était livide et tremblait encore:

_-Maman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _Répéta le garçon.

Gilda ne put répondre, elle fut prise de tremblements encore plus violents, sembla lutter un instant pour reprendre pieds mais s'écroula soudain par-terre et perdit connaissance, laissant Sebastian désemparé et effaré.

_-Maman? _Murmura l'enfant en s'approchant de sa mère. _Que se passe t-il?_

Comme celle-ci ne répondait pas, il repoussa sa sœur qui tomba sur la moquette en pleurnichant, courut à la cheminée, saisit une poignée de poudre même si on lui avait strictement interdit de le faire et la jeta dans le feu.

Mais qui appeler? Dumbledore? Pomfresh? En toute logique c'était à l'un des deux qu'il fallait s'adresser.

Sebastian hésita un peu et, juste avant que les flammes ne disparaissent, il se décida enfin:

_-Professeur Dumbledore! J'ai besoin de vous!_ S'écria t-il.

Les flammes vertes qu'il avait allumées s'éteignirent un instant, pour rejaillir de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard et la tête du professeur Dumbledore apparut dans l'âtre.

_-Qu'y a t-il Sebastian?_ Demanda le vieil homme.

_-Ma mère s'est évanouie en rentrant du repas et Moon m'a dit qu'elles s'étaient faites attaquer dans les couloirs ou un truc dans le genre. Je n'ai rien compris..._

La tête du professeur Dumbledore fronça les sourcils dans la cheminée et il apparut bientôt en entier dans l'appartement. Un bref coup d'œil suffit à l'inquiéter.

Gilda était étendue par terre au pied d'une chaise, légèrement recroquevillée et inconsciente, Moon pleurait à chaudes larmes à mi-chemin entre sa mère et la cheminée, et Sebastian semblait très anxieux.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qu'il secoua avec énergie, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire reprendre ses sens. Toutefois elle était encore très pâle lorsqu'elle raconta au directeur ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir et perdit encore plus de couleurs lorsqu'il lui demanda de se lever pour aller lui montrer les lieux où l'attaque était survenue.

_-Vous ne risquez rien Gilda, allons venez._

La jeune femme obéit avec réticence après que Dumbledore lui eut assuré que Sebastian et Moon ne risquaient rien seuls dans l'appartement, car en effet personne ne pouvait y entrer sans l'autorisation de ceux qui y vivaient.

Gilda le conduisit jusqu'à un couloir assez sombre, meublé seulement par un grand vase et un tableau représentant un cygne voguant sur le lac en pleine nuit, éclairé par la lune. Sur le sol, les mots de feu se voyaient toujours même s'ils s'étaient légèrement estompés.

-C'est là, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix un peu sèche. Et les silhouettes sont apparues tout autour. Je n'ai vraiment pas pu savoir qui c'était mais à l'uniforme je dirais qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Serpentards.

-Bien, répondit Dumbledore, malheureusement je ne vois rien de plus ici qui pourrait nous renseigner sur leur identité à moins que...

Le vieil homme s'interrompit en voyant sa jeune collègue ôter son écharpe et se baisser pour ramasser quelque-chose par terre, derrière le grand vase. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle tenait enroulé dans le tissus, un lourd collier de perles noires irisées d'argent.

-Et ça? Demanda t-elle assez étonnée. Je doute que ce soit arrivé ici par hasard, et à vrai dire, à mon avis il serait sage de ne pas le laisser ici.

Elle tenait en effet le collier comme s'il risquait de l'attaquer et avec un grand dégout.

-Des perles de cendre... Murmura Dumbledore, mauvais signe. Et il y en a assez pour tuer la personne qui enfilera ce collier

Les perles de cendre étaient des objets magiques, capables de rendre aveugle ou malade quiconque les touchait, elles étaient en conséquence interdites à la vente. Toutefois, pour une belle somme, on pouvait parfaitement en acquérir au marché noir.

Gilda savait qu'un tel objet ne pouvait provenir que d'un milieu très aisé, et même richissime, cela réduisait considérablement le champs des suspects pour l'attaque. Toutefois une question demeurait: pourquoi avait-on mis ce collier ici précisément? Avait-on voulu qu'elle le trouve et le touche à mains nues? Alors qu'elle était issue de la famille sorcière la plus connue pour ses délits de magie noire après les Black?

Si c'était pour la piéger, voilà qui était très stupide.

Mais peut-être ce collier avait été destiné à quelqu'un d'autre...

Moon ou Sebastian?

Gilda en eut rapidement la conviction profonde, il fallait qu'elle apprenne d'urgence à se défendre à l'aide de la magie, jouer des poings ne suffirait pas indéfiniment...


	12. tentative d'approche

Si ce que la rumeur disait était vrai, pensa Hermionne, alors cela voulait dire que le professeur Marty était une excellente actrice, ou qu'elle savait garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances.

La jeune fille avait beau l'observer, elle ne faisait pas mine d'être plus bouleversée que cela et avait accueilli les élèves avec son habituel sérieux, ponctué de quelques sourires fugaces de temps en temps.

Comme lorsqu'elle rendit la première copie du paquet à Susan:

_-Bones, E, une bonne analyse et des progrès de rédaction. Si vous n'aviez pas bêtement inversé deux dates, vous auriez eu un O._

Son sourire disparut deux secondes tandis qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers ses copies pour en tirer une autre, il réapparut très vite cependant.

_-Weasley, A, Beaucoup mieux! Cette fois-ci le texte semble compris pour l'essentiel et la rédaction est soignée. Vous avez demandé à quelqu'un de corriger vos fautes si je ne m'abuse?_

_-Oui, _marmonna l'adolescent quelque peu intimidé.

_-C'est bien, c'est en comprenant vos erreurs que vous progresserez._

Elle rendit la troisième copie à Harry:

_-Potter A, plus de hors-sujet cette fois-ci, mais vous versez dans la paraphrase. Essayez de trouver le juste milieu et tout ira mieux. Votre analyse est assez juste mais un peu trop pauvre à mon goût._

Harry tirait une tête de trois pans de long, il avait passé cinq ou six heures sur ce devoir, Hermionne songea avec compassion que l'histoire de la magie n'était décidément pas son fort!

_-Shmidt, P, c'est un peu moins bien que la dernière fois et vous êtes un peu parti en hors-sujet dans la deuxième partie, vous semblez avoir eu un peu de mal avec les recherches si je ne m'abuse._

_-Un peu madame, je n'arrivais pas à trouver les renseignements._

_-Je vous l'ai déjà dis, appuyez-vous plus sur le texte et sur la façon dont les choses sont formulées, il vous faut, avant de vous lancer dans des recherches, relever tout les mots et expressions qui vous semblent clés dans le texte. C'est comme ça que vous pourrez bâtir un plan sans risque de hors-sujet._

_-Je dois vous avouer que je préfère les dissertations madame, _murmura la jeune fille.

_-Je l'avais compris, mais pour faire une dissertation il faut des connaissances, et où est-ce qu'on les trouve à votre avis?_

_-Dans les livres?_ Répondit Shmidt qui visiblement, ne voyait pas où le professeur Marty voulait en venir.

_-Et les gens qui écrivent les livres, sur quoi s'appuient-ils?_

_-C'est des savants et ils... Ils font des recherches..._

_-Dans des textes ils font des recherches, et ils y font un peu le même travail que vous ici, à plus haut niveau bien sûr et avec d'autres enjeux. Si je vous dis cela, c'est pour que vous compreniez qu'en histoire, les travaux les plus fondamentaux sont des commentaires de textes parce que ce sont eux qui étudient les sources historiques pour acquérir des connaissances et enrichir le savoir des historiens, et non des dissertations comme on pourrait le croire._

Quoique bonne élève, Shmidt hocha la tête peu convaincue, au contraire d'Hermionne qui trouvait que le professeur Marty se révélait de plus en plus un excellent professeur. Surtout depuis qu'Ombrage avait renoncé à assister aux cours.

_-Thomas, A, des progrès en rédaction mais il y a encore du boulot. Finnigan A, la conclusion et l'introduction sont un peu plus synthétiques que la dernière fois, c'est mieux._

Elle rendit les copies au deux copains puis attrapa celle de Neville

_-Londubat O, excellent. Granger O aussi._

Hermionne sourit largement, et regarda sa copie avec attention, elle adorait littéralement cette prof!

_-Abbot E, le travail est de qualité mais vous avez toujours vos problèmes d'ortographe. Brown, P, c'est loin d'être parfait mais c'est déjà mieux que la dernière fois. Patil, D, Il va vraiment falloir vous mettre au travail, si vous vous amusez encore une fois à bâcler vos travaux de cette manière là, je vous mettrai en retenue. Mac-Millan, E, visiblement vous êtes comme Shmidt, vous préférez les dissertations mais c'est bien quand-même, attention juste à rester centré sur le texte et à ne pas trop partir dans tous les sens._

Hermionne avait observé le professeur Marty rendre les dernières copies et attendu avec impatience qu'elle termine, peut-être lui rendrait-elle alors le travail qu'elle avait fait en plus sur la sorcellerie amérindienne. Toutefois le professeur ne faisait pas mine de le rendre et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne l'aurait pas cette fois-ci.

Toutefois, Marty la retint après le cours:

_-Miss Granger, deux minutes s'il vous plait._

Hermionne finit de ranger ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau avec enthousiasme, tandis que ses deux amis sortaient de la salle pour l'attendre dehors.

Gilda attendit que la salle se soit complètement vidée pour prendre la parole:

_-Miss, écoutez je n'ai pas encore corrigé votre devoir mais je vous le rendrai plutôt la semaine prochaine, à la première lecture il semble de qualité et vos deux autres travaux sont bons aussi. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire des études en histoire?_

La jeune fille secoua la tête, assez surprise par cette entrée en matière et vaguement inquiète car elle ne connaissait pas bien se professeur. Un peu gênée, elle se contenta de répondre:

_-A vrai dire... Non, ce n'est pas ce qui me passionne le plus... Je préfère largement l'arithmencie..._

_-C'est une matière également intéressante, je l'ai moi-même étudiée lorsque j'étais ici._

À vrai dire, Gilda commençait sérieusement à s'emmêler les pinceaux et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec la jeune fille, aussi elle finit par lâcher assez maladroitement en baissant la voix:

_-Ecoutez miss, j'aimerais aussi parler de quelque-chose d'autre avec vous._

Hermionne leva la tête, visiblement de plus en plus intriguée et le professeur Marty mit cet instant à profit pour continuer:

_-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez monté un groupe de défense dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, un groupe clandestin pour apprendre des sortilèges de défense contre la magie noire._

À l'instant où Hermionne entendit cela, elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, les gens savaient donc?

Déjà Gilda continuait:

_-Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien en être,_ dit-elle, _car je ne sais pas bien me défendre._

Hermionne l'observa avec circonspection, ce professeur était certes compétent, mais pouvait-on vraiment lui faire confiance? Après tout personne ne la connaissait bien, et si Ombrage l'utilisait pour leur tendre un piège?

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas décider seule de la marche à suivre, et il était dangereux de se confier, elle le savait.

Aussi elle choisit de répondre:

_-Je sais qu'il y a un mouvement dans le genre au sein du château, mais ce n'est pas moi qui le gère et je ne sais pas bien qui y est impliqué. Je connais juste une personne qui dit qu'elle en fait partie, si vous voulez je peux lui en parler..._

Gilda acquiesça, et Hermionne fut convaincue qu'elle avait compris tout le manège, aussi elle ne fut guère surprise d'entendre le professeur Marty répondre:

_-Cela me paraît une bonne idée, dites-lui que j'ai l'habitude de rester à la bibliothèque jusqu'au repas et que je passe par le couloir à la gargouille pour me rendre dans la grande salle._

_-Si vous voulez._

Hermionne sortit de la salle, le cœur encore battant d'émotion...


	13. discussions de jour et de nuit

Severus reposa le livre qu'il avait emprunté la veille dans le rayonnage, et chercha des yeux l'authentique ouvrage de Salazar Serpendard: une étude approfondie sur les effets des venins des serpents de marais qui se faisait désirer car il ne la trouvait nulle part sur l'étagère.

Son visage se crispa imperceptiblement lorsque, en se tournant vers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc et sous laquelle étaient rangés des ouvrages plus précieux, il aperçut le reflet de Gilda Marty qui travaillait non loin de lui, assise à une table.

À côté d'elle, ses enfants s'étaient lancés dans un concours de dessin et bien qu'ils soient parfaitement silencieux, ils s'étaient attiré le regard mortel de madame Pince.

Sans savoir pourquoi et même si la scène était floue depuis son poste d'observation, Severus n'osait pas se retourner. En effet depuis l'épisode de la sortie au village moldu, il éprouvait une gêne étrange à côtoyer la jeune femme, et ce bien qu'ils soient parfaitement en bons termes à présent.

Il s'arracha, non sans peine, à ce spectacle pourtant sans grand intérêt, et continua de chercher l'ouvrage qui lui faisait défaut. Mais force fut bientôt d'avouer qu'il ne se trouvait nulle part sur le rayonnage, quelqu'un devait déjà l'avoir emprunté pour un travail.

En maugréant contre les étudiants, le maître des potions sortit du rayon, et s'arrêta un bref instant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Gilda qu'il salua d'un signe de tête. Salut auquel elle répondit avant de détourner les yeux, offrant ainsi involontairement à la vue du professeur son profil d'une délicatesse et d'une finesse des plus rares.

Le regard de Severus s'attarda un infime instant sur la rangée de cils noirs et fournis de sa collègue.

Comme il sortait de la bibliothèque à pas lents et sans pouvoir oublier cette étrange vision, il aperçut soudain un groupe de trois élèves bien connus, agglutinés dans le couloir...

Weasley fille, Londubat et Lovegood qui semblaient attendre quelque chose avec une certaine appréhension et jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil à l'intérieur.

Intrigué par ce manège, Severus hasarda discrètement un regard par dessus son épaule.

Potter et Weasley, surgis d'on ne sait trop où, s'étaient assis à la table du professeur Marty qui discourait avec eux à voix basse, comme si elle ne voulait surtout pas être entendue et Severus aperçut Hermionne Granger qui semblait faire le guet un peu plus loin.

Ce manège dura moins d'une minute puis les deux élèves prirent congé et s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Le maître des potions lui, s'éloigna en hâte pour rejoindre ses quartiers mais resta soucieux toute la soirée. Il n'était en effet pas difficile de comprendre qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche avec cette bande là.

Un professeur ne parle pas ainsi à la dérobée avec deux élèves marqués en opposition, et Severus avait acquit une certitude:

Cette idiote de Gilda (et au diable ses jolies pommettes et ses longs cils!) était en train de se fourrer dans un sacré guêpier!

Lorsque deux heure du matin sonna, le maître des potions se décida à sortir dans les couloirs, il remonta vivement jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme et toqua quelques coups secs.

À sa grande surprise, la réponse fut immédiate:

-Qui est là? Demanda Gilda Marty derrière le battant.

-Le professeur Rogue, répliqua Severus.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gilda apparut, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit vert pâle qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, pieds nus mais pas le moins du monde endormie.

-Drôle d'heure pour une visite, commenta t-elle à l'adresse de son collègue.

-Et drôle d'heure pour veiller, répondit Rogue sur un ton égal, quelque chose me dit que Morphée ne vous a pas visitée cette nuit. Puis-je entrer quelques minutes? J'ai à vous parler.

-Bien sûr.

Gilda s'effaça devant lui et lui indiqua un fauteuil où s'assoir, puis elle disparut quelques instants dans sa chambre et en revint après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre bleu roi à la fois longue et discrète, mais qui lui seyait à merveille.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire? Demanda t-elle.

-Non merci, je souhaite simplement parler avec vous de quelque chose.

Gilda lui lança un regard à la fois interrogateur et vaguement inquiet, auquel il répondit immédiatement:

-Je vous ai vu parler à Potter et Weasley à la bibliothèque, avec Granger qui surveillaient les environs d'un air assez suspect, et trois autres Gryffondors aux aguets dans le couloir. Je ne connais pas le contenu de cet entretien Gilda, mais je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir: si vous vous impliquez dans la moindre action illégale ce sera le renvoi immédiat par l'inquisitrice, peut-être même pire avec un procès, voire une incarcération...

La jeune femme resta muette et interdite, aussi Severus mit à profit ce silence pour continuer:

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous a fait confiance, ce serait bien mal le remercier que de le mettre dans un tel embarras, sans parler du danger que vous pourriez courir sans la protection de Poudlard. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que beaucoup d'autres sorciers, le ministère notamment, vous ont dans le collimateur.

-Je sais cela Severus... Mais... J... Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

-Voyez-vous cela?

Cette femme ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

-Votre faux bégaiement est ridicule à en pleurer Gilda, ajouta Severus, je vous déconseille de l'utiliser si vous espérez être un tant soit peu crédible.

La jeune femme se rembrunit et il continua:

-J'espère que vous réfléchirez à ce que je viens de vous dire, ne prenez pas de risque inutile, surtout pas pour Potter et sa bande car ils n'en valent vraiment pas la peine. Sur ce, bonne nuit Gilda.

Et il se leva du fauteuil pour prendre congé.


	14. dîner entre amis et confidences

Harry détestait vraiment les exercices en classe! Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait été désigné par le sort pour lire à voix haute ce qu'il avait fait?

Honteux à la pensée qu'il n'avait du faire que des bourdes, il commença donc la lecture de son étude de document sur le commerce parallèle d'objets de magie noire, qui plus est un texte qui sentait le ministère à plein nez.

Une conversation avec quelques membres de l'AD l'avait convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas grand danger à intégrer le professeur Marty dans le mouvement. C'était certes une sang-pur mais Ginny et Ernie affirmaient qu'elle était profondément en butte avec le ministère et qu'il y avait bien peu de chances qu'elle soit liée à Ombrage.

La thèse des difficultés en DFCM tenait aussi selon Ernie et Neville qui la connaissaient de vue et de réputation hors de l'école. Le second l'avait même côtoyée plusieurs fois étant petit et il se souvenait qu'elle n'était pas très douée en magie et assez renfermée sur ses livres dont la plupart provenaient du monde moldu.

Quant-à l'agression dont la jeune femme avait été victime, ce n'était un secret pour personne bien qu'il ne se soit officiellement rien passé, la menace brillait toujours sur les dalles du couloir.

Écopant d'un « satisfaisant » à l'exercice, Harry s'estima satisfait, jusqu'au moment ou Gilda Marty se baissa sur sa copie:

-Vous avez fait une faute à « parallèle ». Dit-elle en corrigeant elle-même l'erreur.

Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa, le garçon eut juste le temps de voir les mots suivants écrits sur sa copie:

« Viendrai demain »

L'expression s'effaça juste après qu'il l'ait lue.

Le lendemain soir en conséquence, Harry était bien plus anxieux que pour les autres réunions, enseigner à un professeur! Quelle idée!

Il aurait dû mentir, dire que ce n'était qu'une rumeur et patin couffin... Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il la ramène!

Et maintenant il se trouvait drôlement coincé!

-Reste décontracté et parle d'une voix bien articulée et fluide, lui conseilla Hermionne.

Facile à dire...

Pourtant il voyait bien qu'elle était aussi stressée que lui...

Au même moment dans les sous-sols du château, quelqu'un mettait un soin relatif à son habillement, chose peu commune pour lui si on en croyait la façon dont il avait assuré ses cours.

Toutefois, même une catastrophe de la mode comme Severus mettait toujours un soin minimal à son apparence pour aller dîner chez des amis.

Lucius et Narcissa l'avaient invité ce soir là à cause de l'absence des Lestrange, partis en mission pour le maître, et Severus n'avait pas osé décliner face à l'étrange insistance de Lucius qui souhaitait visiblement discuter d'un point important.

Lorsqu'il passa les grilles du manoir Malefoy et que les affreux paons du couple le toisèrent avec une certaine condescendance, il aperçut son ami d'école debout sur le perron à l'attendre et songea qu'il avait l'air assez soucieux.

Lucius en effet n'était pas homme à se faire de cheveux blancs pour une broutille, et après un souper des plus raffinés, lui et Narcissa invitèrent Severus à passer dans le salon pour discuter de choses sérieuses.

En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de Gilda Marty dont la présence à Poudlard semblait les inquiéter.

-J'ai entendu dire au ministère, expliqua Lucius, qu'il semblerait qu'elle se soit calmée, Ombrage n'a rien relevé d'anormal durant les cours qu'elle donne aux élèves. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une indifférence feinte et répondit simplement:

-A peu près la même chose, elle fait son travail sans trop déborder. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'Ombrage ne s'en soit pas plainte...

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Narcissa.

-Disons, répliqua le maître des potions, qu'elles ne sont pas tendres entre elles... Toutefois d'habitude, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ce genre de potin, que ce passe t-il?

À la tête que firent les deux époux Malefoy, Severus comprit qu'il touchait le cœur du sujet.

Ce fut Lucius qui répondit, avec un air assez sérieux que le maître des potions lui connaissait lorsqu'il avait des soucis:

-Il y a, expliqua le châtelain, que nous avons de bonnes raisons de nous renseigner sur Gilda Selwyn dont on dit qu'elle est beaucoup plus respectable que les gens ne le croiraient.

-Quel genre de raisons?

Lucius poussa un soupir soucieux et répondit:

-Je te sais discret Severus, et je vais te demander de garder le silence sur une affaire assez délicate.

Comme le maître des potions hochait la tête, il continua:

-Mon frère Ignacius est veuf depuis plusieurs années à présent, et il est soucieux de perpétuer nôtre nom et nôtre race, or il n'a qu'une enfant, une petite fille de sept ans. Que ce soit pour ces raisons ou simplement pour assurer une éducation correcte à Eris, il est en recherche d'une seconde épouse. Une femme de sang-pur bien entendu, avec des mœurs correctes et surtout pas trop jeune car il ne supporterait pas de partager sa vie avec une nymphette. Or il a cinquante ans passés et veut encore des enfants... Inutile de te dire que jusqu'à présent il n'a trouvé personne, aussi bien conservé soit-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur l'article de la gazette informant de la nomination d'une fille Selwyn à Poudlard...

Severus en restait comme deux ronds de flans, le frère de Lucius courtiser Gilda Marty?

Réprimant un sourire, il demanda à son ami:

-Hum... Ignacius a t-il déjà eu l'occasion de la rencontrer?

Narcissa haussa les épaules:

-Pas pour ainsi dire, dit-elle, il se souvient de l'avoir saluée lors d'une soirée, il y a presque vingt ans...

Severus ne put se contenir davantage, et il partit en un fou-rire complètement incontrôlable, chose qui ne lui était presque jamais arrivée.

-Il va avoir une sacrée surprise! S'exclama t-il une fois calmé. Si j'étais lui je ne compterais pas trop là dessus...

-L'ennui c'est qu'il veut vraiment tenter l'aventure, et si nous t'en parlons, c'est parce que nous nous demandions si tu pourrait nous conseiller sur la meilleure manière d'aborder cette jeune femme...

Cette réplique eut pour effet de rendre à Severus son sérieux, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'entretenir les faux espoirs de l'ainé Malefoy:

-Je dois vous prévenir, dit-il, Gilda n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une « fille facile », et à ce que je sais elle ne cherche pas du tout à se caser. Et puis Lucius, ton frère sait-il qu'elle a déjà des enfants de son côté et qu'ils ne sont pas de sang-pur?

-Il l'a su oui, répondit le châtelain, mais il prétend pouvoir régler le problème... Avec Narcissa, nous organisons une soirée dans deux semaines, penses-tu que si nous invitons Mrs...

-Gilda Marty, répliqua Severus dubitatif, je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a peu d'espoir pour que vos projets se concrétisent... Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer...

Lorsque Severus, une fois sorti de cet entretien, se retrouva dans ses appartements, il s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit.

Le plan des Malefoy avait-il la moindre chance de marcher?

Toute sa raison lui hurlait que non, que c'était impossible, mais pourtant, une part de lui faisait qu'il avait bien peur que cela réussisse...

Attend une seconde... Peur? Mais pourquoi?


	15. La soirée partie 1

Severus ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait réussi un tel tour de finesse, convaincre Gilda de se rendre à cette soirée mondaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter!

Lucius avait eu le bon sens de l'inviter aussi il est vrai, ce qui lui avait donné le prétexte pour discuter avec la jeune femme de la soirée, entre deux cours. Celle-ci lui avait tout d'abord répondu net, elle n'avait aucune intention d'y aller et Severus avait dû ruser fin pour que son discours s'adoucisse.

Finalement elle trouvé un prétexte: ses enfants à garder et le maître des potions avait compris qu'il venait de gagner.

Certes, elle lui avait crié dessus lorsqu'il avait demandé pour elle à Minerva... Mais le mal qui était fait ainsi se trouvait irréversible car la vieille femme n'aurait pas supporté qu'on lui fasse une fausse joie.

Gilda s'était donc vue contrainte et forcée de trouver dans ses placards une robe à rafraîchir un peu, et Severus avait été, lui aussi, bien obligé de se soigner quelque peu.

Dumbledore, bien sûr, avait été mis dans la confidence, et l'affaire l'inquiétait quelque peu, mais impossible de faire barrage à Severus sans mettre sa couverture en danger. Il avait simplement recommandé à Severus « de veiller particulièrement sur Gilda et de prendre garde à ce qu'elle ne soit pas entrainée dans des combines trop louches ».

Sauf que, c'était précisément dans une de ces combines louches que Severus était sensé l'aider à tomber...

Toutefois, pour l'heure, il remplissait le rôle du parfait cavalier, ponctuel et soigné même s'il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à se qualifier de beau.

Ses cheveux lavés, peignés et noués en catogan avaient pris une couleur plus brune que noire, mais le travers en était le suivant: son nez ne lui avait jamais paru aussi affreux!

Il portait un ensemble intégralement noir à l'exception de sa chemise qui était vert foncé et des attaches en argent de sa cape. Cette robe de sorcier ne lui allait pas trop mal, et il restait juste à espérer que Gilda serait à l'heure du rendez-vous afin de lui éviter d'être vu par trop d'élèves...

Mais bien entendu, la chance n'était pas vraiment avec lui car, comme il s'asseyait sur un des bancs de l'avant-cour du château, la bande à Potter passa, suivie de Londubat, Weasley fille et Lovegood. Mais seule cette dernière marqua l'arrêt et lui lança un regard intrigué, les autres firent mine de ne pas le remettre.

Gilda arriva pile à l'heure quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'une étrange robe à bretelles, bleue et assez courte. Severus faillit commettre l'irréparable en lui demandant pourquoi diable elle s'était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit mais il se ravisa à temps. Mais pourquoi donc fallait-il que cette femme soit assez excentrique pour s'habiller en moldue dans un contexte pareil?

Comme si elle avait deviné sa réflexion, Gilda l'interrogea:

-Vous croyez que cela ira? Demanda t-elle, je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre...

Le maître des potion haussa les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent, et répondit sur un ton égal:

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que cet accoutrement s'accorde à la perfection avec cette soirée, mais on ne peut nier qu'il vous va très bien. Je sens que demain, beaucoup de sorciers respectables en auront attrapé un torticoli.

Gilda rougit sous le compliment et Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une vieille paire de lunettes posée sur le bord d'une cornue remplie de terre. La jeune femme acquieça et saisit l'objet au signal du maître des potions.

L'instant d'après, ils chutaient tous les deux dans la cour du manoir Malefoy où Lucius accueillait ses invités. Celui ci les fit entrer immédiatement après les salutations d'usage.

Surement avait-il remarqué que Gilda n'avait emporté aucun gilet... Severus se mordit les lèvres pour contenir une remarque sarcastique, il ne voulait pas la mettre dans l'embarras.

Lucius laissa la jeune femme près d'une table où s'étaient assises Mesdames Parkinson, Zabini, Flint et Goyles, ainsi qu'une jeune personne du nom d'Aconit Rosier qui avait fini ses études deux ans plus tôt. Puis il s'éloigna avec Rogue pour « parler affaires », prenant la jeune femme quelque peu au dépourvu.

Tandis que Gilda regardait les deux hommes s'éloigner, la fille Rosier s'était approchée d'elle, sûrement heureuse de trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus jeune que le reste de l'attablée. Les quatres autres femmes en effet avaient toutes au moins dépassé la quarantaine, et si madame Zabini restait d'une extrême beauté, bien qu'un peu venimeuse aux yeux de Gilda, celle-ci n'en était pas moins au courant qu'elle avait plus de cinquante-cinq ans.

Elles lui jetèrent toutes le même regard courroucé et celui de madame Zabini fut sans aucun doute le plus haineux. Toutefois, aucune n'osa véritablement la prendre à partie et Gilda se tourna vers Aconit, la seule qu'elle n'aie encore jamais eu le déplaisir de côtoyer.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille très menue et vraiment pas grande, avec de longs cheveux d'un blond cendré un peu terni et de petits yeux verts. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'elle n'était pas véritablement jolie, sans avoir l'air d'un monstre non-plus, et qu'elle paraissait extrêmement fatiguée. Des cernes épaisses se voyaient en effet sous son maquillage et la pâleur de son teint ainsi que sa maigreur alarmante frappaient l'œil.

Gilda glissa toutefois sur ces détails qu'elle se contenta d'observer avec circonspection tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec la jeune fille, surtout de rien à vrai dire...

Pendant ce temps et sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années l'observait à la dérobée, dissimulé par un petit four et un verre de Wisky pur-feu bien dosé.

Il s'agissait bien entendu d'Ignacius Malefoy et son examen dut être satisfaisant car, au moment du bal, il vint se présenter devant Gilda pour l'inviter à danser.

-Voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse?

Ignacius ne connaissant pas le nom d'épouse de Gilda et ne sachant pas comment le remplacer, la formule d'invitation s'en trouvait tronquée. Toutefois la jeune femme accepta son bras d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire et ils se mirent en place pour la première valse.

Le héros de cette cérémonie songea en lui-même que cette femme là présentait décidément très bien...

...Et Gilda, que son cavalier faisait vraiment vieux-beau...

Mais où était donc passé Severus?


	16. La soirée part 2

-Moon! Au lit maintenant!

20 heures trente venaient de sonner à l'horloge du salon, et Minerva Mac-Gonnagal attrapa la fillette d'une main un peu impérieuse, mais pas trop, afin de l'amener dans sa chambre.

Comme à son habitude, Moon avait utilisé tous les stratagèmes à sa disposition pour retarder son coucher autant que possible, mais il fallait bien dire que cette fois-ci elle tombait sur un os.

Pourtant, contrairement à ses habitudes, la fillette ne bouda pas un seul instant et finit par suivre docilement Mac-Gonnagal qui la mit au lit et la borda. La vieille femme eut même droit à un sourire charmeur qui la laissa pantoise.

Sebastian, plus prosaïque, était de son côté déjà couché et la lumière éteinte, Minerva se contenta donc de lui souhaiter bonne nuit de derrière la porte.

De son côté, Gilda devait bien s'avouer que la situation lui échappait, son partenaire dansait avec elle depuis le début du bal et il n'avait invité aucune autre femme, malgré une série d'œillades bien placées de la part de certaines. Elle-même aurait bien pris congé depuis longtemps mais la politesse l'en empêchait, elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de faire sentir à Ignacius Malefoy qu'il commençait à la fatiguer d'une façon puissante.

Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il resterait sourd à ses manifestations de contrariété, Gilda décida d'employer les grands moyens...

Elle mit son pieds en cuillère, de façon à se que la partie glissante du talon touche le parquet et feignit de perdre l'équilibre.

Le stratagème fonctionna tellement bien qu'elle tomba et se tordit réellement la cheville droite...

« Zut! » pensa t-elle, « me voilà bien ».

Ignacius s'était empressé de l'aider à se relever, mais elle ne pouvait plus poser le pied par-terre.

-Merci, murmura t-elle tout de même, je suis vraiment désolée.

-Allons nous assoir, répondit-il doucement, vous semblez épuisée.

Et il lui offrit son bras pour la conduire à sa table, Gilda fut obligée de s'appuyer sur son épaule car elle ne pouvait pas marcher.

« Zut de zut! » pensait-elle, « mais comment est-ce que j'ai fait mon compte? ».

Severus quant-à lui observait la scène à quelque distance, partagé entre l'envie inexplicable d'intervenir, d'autant que Gilda semblait le chercher, et le devoir qu'il avait de se tenir à distance. Il s'était installé derrière un buffet assez monumental où il discutait avec Lucius tout en observant la scène:

-Comment penses-tu que cela se passe? Demanda l'aristocrate inquiet en observant son frère qui aidait Gilda à regagner sa place après sa chute.

Severus se contenta d'une réponse assez laconique:

-Assez bien je crois, mais je pense qu'elle en a marre de danser...

-Elle a l'air assez soucieuse aussi, grommela Lucius, on dirait qu'elle aimerait le fuir. Tu pourrais peut-être arranger cela, toi qui la connais, la mettre à l'aise...

Severus hocha la tête à contrecœur, prit son verre de champagne (le sixième) et quitta la table d'un pas qu'il essaya de rendre le plus décontracté possible.

Gilda sourit avec soulagement à sa vue, mais son sourire se transforma vite en grimace faussement outrée lorsqu'il lui lança une boutade:

-Hé bien Gilda, dit-il, vous vous êtes prise pour un oiseau? On aurait dit que vous dansiez un ballet quand tout à coup vous vous êtes effondrée...

-Severus... Marmonna la jeune femme, cessez de me moquer comme cela, j'ai assez mal à la cheville sans que vous en rajoutiez!

-Je peux vous arranger ça, répondit le maître des potions, Desturdeo!

Il jeta le sort à bout portant, et aussitôt la cheville de la jeune femme fut comme neuve.

-Et voilà, dit-il, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus, que vous rateriez presque toutes les valses!

Et il s'en alla d'un pas vif vers Lucius, non sans entendre au passage:

-Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai guère envie de danser à présent, je suis un peu fatiguée...

lorsqu'il eu regagné son poste d'observation à côté de Lucius, il remarqua qu'Ignacius s'était attablé aux côtés de Gilda avec qui il discutait avec animation...

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, son cœur se serra à ce spectacle

Mais lorsque le frère de son ami, voulut prendre la main de Gilda, celle-ci la retira assez brusquement, marquant ainsi une distance qui n'avait rien d'anodin. Décidément cette histoire n'était pas vendue d'avance...

L'homme ne s'en offusqua pas, sûrement persuadé que le temps y ferait, Gilda lui fit alors signe de regarder derrière lui, où une dame tentait de lui lancer des œillades insistantes auxquelles il ne faisait pas attention.

-Cela ne va pas se faire en une soirée, marmonna Lucius exaspéré.

-Pourquoi? Tu l'avais espéré? Le charria Severus.

Et au fond de lui, il se sentit très satisfait lorsqu'Ignacius consentit à aller inviter l'honorable dame et laissa Gilda tranquille. Celle-ci quitta immédiatement la table et le maître des potions fut surpris de la voir se diriger vers lui.

-Et bien Gilda, lui demanda t-il, votre cavalier vous a abandonnée?

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Severus s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous m'aider à transplanner jusqu'à Poudlard? Je me sens assez fatiguée et j'ai des cours à assurer demain.

Elle semblait plus effarée que fatiguée songea Severus, et sûrement était-ce une fuite pour échapper aux avances d'Ignacius.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu Gilda? Demanda t-il, j'ai prévu de partir moi-même à minuit quinze, dans une petite vingtaine de minutes... Je viendrai vous chercher.

La jeune femme acquiesça, mais il était clair qu'elle aurait tout donné pour s'en aller immédiatement.

-Zut, marmonna Lucius une fois qu'elle les eut quittés, cela ne semble pas vraiment prendre...

-Il faut un peu de patience, répondit son ami, je crois qu'Ignacius n'aurait pas du être aussi insistant..

-Tu as raison, répondit le châtelain.

Comme la danse était en train de finir, il s'avança jusqu'à la table où était assise Gilda et se tourna vers une jeune fille, un ancienne élève de Severus nommée Aconit Rosier.

L'adolescente se laissa conduire de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à la piste de danse et, lorsque les violons s'arrêtèrent, Lucius la présenta à son frère avec un regard lourd d'insistance. Severus vit Gilda étouffer un soupir de soulagement en se cachant derrière sa main.

Lui n'en pensait pas moins...

-Lorsque cette danse finira, lui dit Lucius, j'annoncerai vôtre départ pour qu'Ignacius aie le loisir de vous accompagner.

Severus hocha la tête en contemplant les franges de la robe de Gilda d'un air rêveur, lorsque la réalité de cette phrase lui parvint, il reposa sa coupe de champagne.

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de prendre une cuite...

La danse se termina quelques minutes plus tard, et Ignacius s'inclina devant Aconit qui s'empressa de s'enfuir de la piste. Lui-même retourna à sa place auprès de Gilda qui sembla devoir se faire violence pour ne pas montrer à quel point il l'importunait, elle feignit d'être simplement fatiguée et Severus se leva pour la rejoindre:

-Gilda, dit-il en parvenant à sa hauteur, je vais y aller. Voulez-vous venir avec moi où quelqu'un peut-il vous ramener?

-Je viens, répondit-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

-Permettez-moi de vous accompagner dehors, lui proposa Ignacius.

Gilda s'appuya sur son bras à contrecœur et le laissa la guider jusqu'au dehors.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchit la porte du manoir, elle le salua aussi courtoisement que ses nerfs le lui permettaient. Puis elle s'accrocha à Severus et ils disparurent dans un crac sonore.

Ignacius resta pensif sur le perron, cette Gilda serait sa femme, il s'en faisait le serment mais restait maintenant à la convaincre. Ou faute de quoi, à la faire plier...


	17. des lendemains troublants

C'était officiel:

Severus Rogue avait décidé que plus jamais il ne consommerait plus de trois verres en une soirée.

Grognant contre le foutu mal de tête qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille, le maître des potions vida sa tasse de thé par la fenêtre d'un geste sec. Puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours dont la fraicheur et le peu d'éclairage lui apportèrent quelque peu de soulagement, tout en espérant que Gilda ne s'était pas oubliée au lit.

Le regard qu'il lança aux quatrième année suffit à faire comprendre à tous qu'il n'était pas question de chahuter.

Gilda de son côté n'avait pas tous ces soucis, ayant fait preuve d'une grande sobriété la veille, mais en revanche elle était en proie à une énigme assez inquiétante. Ombrage était venue inspecter son cours comme assez souvent mais s'était montrée de la plus exquise amabilité. Aussi la jeune femme était fort troublée lorsqu'elle sortit de sa classe avec un paquet de copies des première année, que se passait-il donc?

La matinée touchait presque à sa fin, elle avait un peu moins d'une heure pour commencer ses corrections et ne comptait pas gâcher ce temps précieux. Mais elle se figea pourtant à l'entrée de ses appartements...

Une boite ouvragée était posée bien en évidence sur la table, à l'endroit où les elfes avaient l'habitude de laisser le courrier.

« Tien donc... » Marmonna la jeune femme.

Persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur d'envoi, elle s'approcha de la table et entrouvrit la carte qui se trouvait dessus dans l'espoir de savoir à qui l'objet était destiné.

« Pour Gilda Marty, avec mes meilleurs sentiments. I Malefoy »

Gilda referma le papier assez brusquement et retira sa main comme si la boite avait voulu la mordre, il s'agissait d'un écrin à bijou de grand prix dans lequel brillait une parure de perles rares.

La jeune femme ne chercha même pas à la regarder de plus près, elle s'approcha de la cheminée et l'utilisa pour se rendre directement en cuisine.

Les elfes étaient extrêmement affairés lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, et pour cause le repas était pour dans peu de temps. Toutefois l'elfe cuisinier en chef s'approcha d'elle avec empressement et force courbettes:

-Bonjour. Vous désirez madame? Demanda t-il de sa petite voix flutée.

-Bonjour à vous, répondit Gilda, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'aurais voulu voir l'elfe qui distribue le courrier aux professeurs. Un colis m'a été envoyé mais je souhaite le retourner en l'état à l'envoyeur.

-Je vais faire passer le message, madame, répondit la créature, pourquoi? S'agit-il d'une erreur?

-Non, expliqua la jeune femme, c'est un refus de ma part. Le colis m'était bien destiné mais je ne l'attendais pas et n'en aie que faire... Pourriez-vous dire également à l'elfe qui s'occupe du courrier que, si un autre paquet ou une lettre du même expéditeur lui parvient, il la renvoie?

-Bien madame, répondit le cuisinier en chef.

-Je vous en remercie.

Et Gilda quitta la cuisine comme elle y était entrée.

Dix minutes plus tard, le paquet avait disparu sans qu'elle n'y ait jeté un regard supplémentaire ni qu'elle en ait brisé le cachet de cire. Elle s'était attaqué à ses corrections en pestant contre la perte de temps que lui avait infligé ce colis, aussi fut-elle peut-être un peu plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire avec les élèves.

Elle ne descendit pas manger non-plus car, trop soucieuse, elle n'avait pas faim du tout.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le frère ainé Malefoy s'intéresse à elle? N'aurait-il pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre? Le monde sang-pur était-il donc si moribond pour qu'il en soit réduit à la courtiser?

Gilda se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais participer à une soirée mondaine... Et qu'importe les sermons de Severus!

Si c'était pour se faire draguer par le premier aristocrate en mal d'amour venu...

L'après-midi se déroula toutefois sans encombre et cela la rasséréna quelque-peu, après-tout elle ne risquait rien ici... Même les sixième année Serpentard se montrèrent attentifs.

Accessoirement, cela ne contribua pas à rassurer la jeune femme dans l'esprit de laquelle plusieurs explications commençaient à s'échafauder, notamment concernant l'attitude si courtoise d'Ombrage.

D'ailleurs cette courtoisie ne s'arrêta pas là, alors que Gilda sortait du repas avec l'intention de passer l'après-midi à faire des corrections, l'inquisitrice l'arrêta avec un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Gilda! Il paraît que vous n'avez pas cours cet après-midi?

-Non en effet, répondit la jeune femme, pourquoi cette question?

-Je me demandais, expliqua Ombrage, si vous accepteriez de venir prendre un thé avec moi.

La jeune femme faillit prétexter son travail pour refuser aimablement, mais quelque-chose la convainquit d'accepter l'invitation. Mieux valait en effet ne pas fâcher Ombrage et puis, elle voulait en apprendre plus.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Et elle emboita le pas à Ombrage...

...S'attirant ainsi les regards vaguement inquiets de nombre de personnes.


	18. inversion de tasses

Gilda n'en doutait pas: Ombrage lui tendait sûrement un piège, mais restait à savoir de quelle nature. Tout en suivant l'inquisitrice dans son bureau elle réfléchissait et tenait prête sa baguette magique au cas où, mais il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'une embuscade.

-Que désirez-vous boire? Lui demanda aimablement Ombrage une fois qu'elles se furent attablées devant un assortiment assez impressionnant de boissons diverses et variées ainsi que de petits biscuits.

Gilda fit mine de réfléchir à ce choix, l'inquisitrice devait immanquablement avoir glissé quelque-chose dans ses boissons pour la forcer à parler, elle disposait d'un stock de véritaserum important.

-J'avoue que du café me ferait plaisir Dolores. Finit-elle cependant par répondre.

Ombrage la servit avec une amabilité obséquieuse, lui proposa du sucre et Gilda s'en servit après l'avoir remerciée, une minuscule cuillère comme à son habitude. À sa grande surprise, Ombrage se servit également de café, alors que la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle préférait le thé de beaucoup et en but une gorgée assez rapidement.

Agissait-elle ainsi pour la mettre en confiance? C'était probable étant-donné que Gilda ne l'avait jamais vu boire autre chose que du thé ou des tisanes bien sucrées...

Attend une minute... Sucré? Ombrage était particulièrement friande de sucre, or elle n'en avait pas mis dans son café et ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Gilda sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais comment s'en tirer maintenant?

Leurs deux tasses étaient identiques, les breuvages également et l'inquisitrice était tellement habituée à sucrer ses boissons chaudes à l'excès qu'elle...

Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen d'échanger leurs deux tasses...

Pour ne pas attiser la méfiance d'Ombrage, Gilda fit mine trouver son breuvage brûlant après avoir simplement porté sa tasse à ses lèvres, elle souffla légèrement dessus.

Le sourire d'Ombrage s'élargit à en devenir carnassier tandis que la jeune femme repérait un pot de fleur très ouvragé posé près de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle pointa sa baguette par dessous la table dans la direction de l'objet. Le plus dur était qu'Ombrage ne repère pas son manège.

Gilda reprit sa tasse en main et la porta à ses lèvres pour dissimuler leur mouvement lorsqu'elle prononcerait la formule, alors qu'elle faisait mine de boire un bruit de chute et de brisure se fit entendre, elle rangea immédiatement sa baguette dans sa manche.

L'inquisitrice se retourna d'un bond et constata « l'accident » avec un cri de stupeur, il s'agissait visiblement d'un objet auquel elle tenait car elle se précipita pour en ramasser les morceaux et le réparer.

Gilda de son côté mit ce moment à profit pour inverser les deux tasses, Ombrage n'avait rien vu.

-Rien de grave Dolorès? Fit mine de s'inquiéter la jeune femme.

-Non non, par chance tous les morceaux étaient là... Mais quel vent traître...

Elle revint s'assoir tandis que Gilda prenait une gorgée de café, à son grand soulagement elle ne ressentit pas l'effet de perte de contrôle de soi caractéristique du véritaserum (car on l'avait déjà forcée à en boire enfant).

Ombrage de son côté venait également de boire et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre: ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement et son visage devint inexpressif. Elle jeta à Gilda le regard le plus mort que celle-ci n'avait pas vu depuis le décès de Yannick.

Vivement mal à l'aise, Gilda lui demanda:

-Dolorès, vous vous sentez bien?

L'inquisitrice opina,

-Oui, je me sens très bien Gilda, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde. Et vous? Êtes-vous heureuse à présent que vous avez réussi à me piéger?

La jeune femme feignit de ne pas comprendre et répondit par un regard à la fois inquiet et interrogateur.

-C'était très habile, continua Ombrage, c'est vous qui avez cassé ce vase n'est-ce pas?

-Dolorès vous êtes sûre que ça va? Demanda Gilda sur un ton faussement innocent.

-Oui, tout va très bien, répondit l'inquisitrice, si l'on exclut que je suis maintenant obligée de vous dire la vérité sur tout ce que vous me demanderez. Vous avez donc compris pour le véritasérum.

Gilda comprit qu'elle pouvait peut-être y gagner, après tout Ombrage était en difficulté. Aussi elle fit mine de ne toujours rien comprendre et répliqua:

-Dolorès je ne comprends rien, quel véritasérum? …. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que j'aille chercher madame Pomfresh?

-Non je ne veux pas Gilda, je parle du véritaserum que j'avais mis dans le sucre dans l'espoir de vous extorquer quelques informations.

-Des informations? Demanda Gilda, vous avez essayé de me piéger afin de me poser des questions indiscrètes? Mais vous êtes folle! L'usage du véritasérum est interdit hors domaine judiciaire! Je pourrais porter plainte contre vous si je voulais.

Ombrage eut un sourire absent:

-Je suis bien protégée contre ce genre d'attaque Gilda, vous n'auriez aucune chance dans un tel procès.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe de dédain, posa sa tasse et sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé.

-Vous pouvez toujours jouer les princesses offusquées Gilda! Lui cria Ombrage depuis sa place. Mais j'espère pour vous que vous allez vite vous décider à vous trouver une protection suffisante ainsi qu'à vos enfants! Par les temps qui courent il pourrait bien vous arriver la même chose qu'à leur moldu de père!

Cette phrase lourde de menace arrêta net Gilda, celle-ci stoppa sa course dans le couloir et serra les poings. Sous l'impulsion de la colère, elle tourna les talons et regagna le bureau d'Ombrage encore ouvert.

-Dolorès dit-elle, si je vous entends encore une fois insulter Yannick je vous jure que vous allez en baver! Lui n'est peut-être plus là mais moi si, et il va vous falloir faire avec.

-Vous! Répliqua Ombrage, et le dédain était perceptible dans sa voix malgré la potion, vous ne tiendrez pas plus que lui devant un sorcier digne de ce nom. Dommage que celui qui a été mandaté pour cette affaire n'ait pas eu le courage de finir le travail cette nuit là. Il nous aurait débarrassé d'une petite chieuse encombrante... Mais votre famille espérait que cela vous forcerait à rentrer dans le rang.

Gilda était devenue blanche comme un linge, elle répliqua d'une voix sourde:

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là Dolorès?

-Que la personne, et ne me demandez pas qui je n'en aie aucune idée, enfin celui que votre famille a chargé de tuer ce moldu aurait pu aller plus loin. Certes il avait ordre de vous laisser en vie...

-Cessez de dire des bêtises Dolorès, répliqua Gilda, Yannick est mort d'infarctus pendant la nuit, c'est ce que les médecins ont dit.

Ombrage éclata soudain d'un rire sardonique, signe que les effets de la potion s'estompaient, et regarda Gilda dans les yeux:

-Pourriez-vous le jurer? Demanda t-elle.

La jeune femme tressaillit à cette question, mais avant qu'elle n'aie pu esquisser la moindre ébauche de réponse, on toqua à la porte...


	19. élucubrations et dénonciations

-Cessez de dire des bêtises Dolorès, répliqua Gilda, Yannick est mort d'infarctus pendant la nuit, c'est ce que les médecins ont dit.

Ombrage éclata soudain d'un rire sardonique, signe que les effets de la potion s'estompaient, et regarda Gilda dans les yeux:

-Pourriez-vous le jurer? Demanda t-elle.

La jeune femme tressaillit à cette question, mais avant qu'elle n'aie pu esquisser la moindre ébauche de réponse, on toqua à la porte... L'inquisitrice se retourna mais son interlocutrice encore sous le choc resta immobile:

-Entrez, minauda Ombrage d'une voix soudainement beaucoup plus aimable.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une adolescente de quinze à seize ans, au visage rond et aux cheveux bouclés, Gilda reconnut immédiatement une sixième année de la maison Serdaigle nommée Marietta.

-Bonsoir Miss Edgecombe, murmura t-elle en même temps qu'Ombrage, mais avec une froideur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sans avoir besoin d'être très intelligente, Marietta avait du pouvoir comprendre qu'elle arrivait au mauvais moment, car elle parut soudain vivement mal à l'aise et s'excusa timidement avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour ressortir.

Ombrage l'arrêta au désespoir de Gilda qui ne voulait pas voir leur discussion interrompue:

-Vous désirez me voir Miss?

-Heu non... Marmonna l'adolescente, en fait je... On m'a dit que je pourrais trouver le professeur Marty ici... J'ai mal noté mon sujet de dissertation... pour la semaine prochaine.

-Vous auriez pu faire attention, répondit Gilda avec plus de dureté qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, d'autant que le travail est à rendre pour vendredi matin, pas pour la semaine prochaine.

À moins que ce ne soit la tempête qui commençait à faire rage dans son esprit qui ne l'embrouille complètement, en tout cas il fallait qu'elle en aie le cœur net...

-Attendez-moi dehors, dit-elle à l'adolescente, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Marietta se le tint pour dit, et referma la porte, Gilda de son côté jeta un coup d'œil à Ombrage qui l'observait avec un espèce d'amusement malsain. La jeune femme réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, l'inquisitrice sous l'emprise d'une potion n'avait pas pu lui mentir, du moins pas consciemment. Cela voulait dire qu'elle savait, ou croyait savoir, que son compagnon était mort assassiné par des sorciers.

Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Elle se tenait juste à côté de lui, si un maléfice quelconque l'avait frappé elle se serait automatiquement réveillée à cause du bruit ou de la lumière, d'autant qu'elle avait toujours eu le sommeil très léger...

à moins qu'on ne l'aie stupéfixiée pendant qu'elle dormait, Gilda frémit à cette pensée et se tourna vers Ombrage:

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me tenez de tels propos Dolorès, lui dit-elle, mais j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas liée à la mort de Yannick.

Pour toute réponse, l'inquisitrice lui renvoya un sourire malsain et moqueur, et Gilda l'esprit complètement en ébullition, sortit du bureau d'un pas vif.

Marietta ne l'avait pas attendue et il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle dans le couloir, mais la jeune femme était tellement confuse qu'elle ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Elle traversa un couloir bordé de statues emprunta une volée d'escaliers et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

A la statue qui lui demanda le mot de passe, elle répondit simplement:

-Esquimau framboise.

Le directeur de Poudlard était dans son bureau lorsqu'elle y pénétra, assis en train de rédiger un rapport il avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

-Dumbledore, murmura t-elle à bout de souffle, il faut que nous parlions tout de suite!

Le vieil homme qui avait levé la tête à son entrée eu une exclamation de surprise:

-Gilda? Que t'arrive t-il? Tu es toute pâle.

-Il faut qu'on parle! Répondit la jeune femme, maintenant!

Devant son expression complètement bouleversée, Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi penser et se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Assieds toi alors, répondit-il en lui désignant un siège, que se passe t-il donc pour que tu sois dans un tel état?

-C'est Ombrage, dit simplement Gilda, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle dise cela mais...

La jeune femme fit à Dumbledore un récit assez décousu de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le bureau d'Ombrage. La tempête qui faisait rage dans son cerveau était telle qu'elle manquait de perdre pieds à chaque phrase.

-J'ignore vraiment ce qui l'a poussée à me dire cela Professeur Dumbledore, elle venait de tomber dans son propre piège et...

-Et elle a laissé entendre que ton mari a été victime d'un assassinat et non d'une mort de maladie. Hum, malheureusement Gilda cela est tout à fait plausible mais il est trop tard pour chercher des preuves et dans le contexte actuel... De plus elle t'a menacée directement alors cela veut dire qu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard tu es peut-être en danger.

Dumbledore semblait vraiment désemparé, et c'était la première fois que Gilda le voyait ainsi:

-Dans l'état Gilda, murmura t-il, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose sinon essayer de découvrir discrètement ce qui pourrait s'être passé. De ton côté tu dois rester prudente, évite aussi de t'accrocher avec Ombrage, de mon côté je vais enquêter.

-Comment comptez-vous faire? Demanda Gilda.

-Pour commencer, essayer de découvrir d'où Ombrage tient ses renseignements. Quelqu'un a pu lui raconter ce qui s'est passé lorsque Yannick est décédé. Maintenant vas-y, je vais voir comment résoudre ce problème avec quelques membre de l'ordre.

Gilda hocha la tête, prit congé, et une fois qu'elle fut partie seulement,Dumbledore s'approcha de la cheminée.

L'instant d'après, il atterrissait dans les appartements de Severus Rogue.

De son côté, la jeune femme descendit et se dirigea vers la cour avec l'intention de sortir chercher ses enfants à l'école, mais alors qu'elle passait devant l'infirmerie, une conversation agitée arrêta son oreille:

-Comment-ça impossible? Vous êtes infirmière non mais!

-Je vous dis que je n'y arrive pas Dolores, ces boutons ne peuvent pas partir! Et puis, comment cette Miss a bien pu faire pour se retrouver avec marqué « CAFARD » sur le visage? Hein miss?

Gilda s'était approchée de la porte entrouverte et avait jeté un coup d'œil à la scène: Marietta Edgecombe était assise sur un des lits, la tête dans les mains et gémissait.

L'occasion pour la jeune femme de se rappeler que l'adolescente était sensée l'attendre devant le bureau d'Ombrage, que se passait-il donc?

-De toute façon Miss, reprit Ombrage, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, on va trouver les coupables de ce mouvement, vous-même bien entendu n'avez rien à craindre... Cette « salle sur demande » maintenant, ou est-elle?

-Au septième étage madame... Gémit Marietta.

Gilda déglutit et s'éloigna de la porte.

« Elle ne venait pas me voir du tout, » pensa t-elle, « juste dénoncer le mouvement! Heureusement que je l'aie entendue ».

Elle s'éloigna en toute hâte de l'infirmerie et parcourut tout le premier étage jusqu'à la salle du professeur Flitwick, à laquelle elle toqua:

-Entrez, répondit la voix flûtée du professeur.

Gilda poussa le battant et entra dans la salle, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, il s'agissait bien des cinquième année. Vite! Il lui fallait un prétexte.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi dit-elle, mais le professeur Ombrage souhaiterait voir monsieur Potter, elle m'a envoyé le chercher.

À la fois surpris et inquiet, l'élu se leva et rangea ses affaires car c'était presque la fin du cours, visiblement cette « convocation » ne l'enchantait pas. Il suivit Gilda et referma la porte derrière eux, la jeune femme vérifia que le couloir était désert avant de parler:

-Plus de réunion de l'AD Potter, vous avez été dénoncé.

Abasourdi, le jeune homme la regarda:

-Vous nous...

-Non pas moi, la personne qui a fait cela s'est retrouvée avec marqué CAFARD sur le visage. Débrouillez-vous pour prévenir les autres si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils se fassent cueillir en se rendant à la réunion ce soir.

-Bien professeur, merci beaucoup. Répondit Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répliqua Gilda, je dois y aller.

Et elle gagna la cour en accélérant le pas pour être à Pré-au-lard à temps pour la sortie des classes, de son côté Harry regagna sa salle commune où il prévint quelques personnes qu'il trouva et fit relayer l'information.

Ce soir là, Ombrage et la brigade campèrent plus d'une heure devant la salle sur demande qui n'avait pas daigné s'ouvrir, il n'attrapèrent personne et sans les boutons sur le visage de Marietta, ils auraient pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

Gilda de son côté avait achevé son travail et s'était même avancée faute d'AD, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent, les révélations d'Ombrage l'avaient bouleversée au plus haut niveau.

Deux autres personnes également ne trouvaient pas le sommeil: Ignacius Malefoy ressassait son échec de séduction et la manière si prompte qu'avait eu Gilda de lui renvoyer son présent, affront qu'un Malefoy n'aurait su tolérer.

Quant-à Severus Rogue, un problème se posait pour lui: en effet Dumbledore l'avait chargé d'enquêter sur ce qui aurait pu arriver au compagnon de Gilda et il ne savait pas quel plan adopter. Il avait trois pistes: examiner l'esprit de la jeune femme pour vérifier qu'elle n'ai pas subi d'effacement de mémoire ou autres, utiliser la légilimencie sur Ombrage et interroger l'entourage: c'est à dire les voisins et les enfants.

Mais comment faire pour interroger Gilda sans la heurter?

Et surtout, si quelqu'un avait envoyé un tueur contre ce Yannick, pourquoi n'avait-il pas aussi liquidé les petits en toute logique? S'il s'agissait de préserver pur le sang de la famille?

Tout cela était complètement fou.


	20. Legilimencies

Severus avait beau ne pas en être à son coup d'essai dans la matière de la légilimencie, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui posait soucis. En effet il ne s'agissait rien moins que d'essayer de rentrer dans l'esprit d'Ombrage dont le niveau d'occlumencie lui demeurait inconnu.

Il avait pris prétexte d'une nouvelle circulaire ministérielle pour demander un entretien avec elle, soit disant pour avoir « des précisions sur les attentes du ministère ».

Ses questions étaient prêtes, tout l'enjeu consistait à parvenir à sonder l'esprit d'Ombrage tout en les posant et sans se faire démasquer, il lui fallait également amener le sujet de Gilda dans la conversation mais de la manière la plus anodine possible.

Donc, assis devant un verre de cognac auquel il avait eu la prudence de ne pas toucher, Severus se retrouvait à poser des questions débiles à l'inquisitrice et à lui tenir des propos tout aussi débiles. En même temps, il exécutait la démarche d'approche prudente relative à l'usage de la légilimencie sur les personnes au potentiel inconnu.

Or il s'avéra rapidement qu'Ombrage avait un potentiel qui était loin d'être médiocre et Severus dut battre en retraite, craignant qu'elle ne détecte son attaque. Voilà qui s'annonçait compliqué car il devrait donc attendre qu'elle soit inconsciente, et encore c'était risqué.

-C'est raté pour Ombrage, annonça t-il à Dumbledore, elle est forte et si je tente de la sonder elle comprendra très vite que je l'attaque mentalement. Par contre, vous m'avez bien dit que vous aviez une cape d'invisibilité en ce moment en vôtre possession?

-Oui Severus, répondit Dumbledore, c'est vrai mais pourquoi vous me demandez cela?

Rogue se sentit un peu gêné à l'idée de dévoiler son plan au directeur, car une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'avait rien de subtil ni de délicat...

d'ailleurs Dumbledore ne se montra pas très enthousiaste lorsqu'il le lui exposa:

-Severus, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Gilda est fragile de ce côté là et elle dort déjà assez peu. Non, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à entrer chez elle pour sonder son esprit pendant qu'elle dort, si vous déclenchez un cauchemar trop important ou si elle se réveille et se fait une frayeur cela risque de l'affecter plus que nécessaire. Et puis je pense qu'en vous creusant un peu la tête, vous pouvez trouver mieux, parlez-lui, demandez lui la permission d'examiner son esprit...

-Et si elle me dit non?

Dumbledore soupira et regarda le maître des potions dans les yeux:

-Severus.

-Quoi?

-Si vous réussissez, l'année prochaine je vous donne, non pas le cours de défense contre les forces du mal parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous voir tué à la fin de l'année, mais du moins quelque-chose s'y apparentant assez pour que vous puissiez exercer votre domaine favori au moins. Est-ce que ça vous va?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire monsieur le directeur.

En fait, ce n'était pas temps que Severus marchait au chantage, mais si Dumbledore était prêt à faire ce changement pour lui, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Aussi Severus décida d'aller rendre visite à Gilda sous prétexte de discuter avec elle du cas de Potter au sujet duquel ils avaient eu un léger accrochage en salle des profs. Elle finissait tard, donc il ne pourrait pas la voir avant qu'elle ne soit allée chercher ses enfants. Il fixa sa visite à 17h30.

Soit que ça lui donna du soucis, soit pour d'autres raisons, il eut bien du mal de mal à se concentrer pour faire ses cours cet après-midi là. En effet Gilda restait gravée dans ses pensées et il se demandait comment aborder la jeune femme sur quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

Contrairement à Ombrage, et même si par orgueil il prétendait toujours le contraire, Gilda Marty lui inspirait un grand respect et il ne souhaitait surtout pas la blesser.

En fait, Rogue ne se doutait pas qu'un événement tout à fait imprévu allait grandement faciliter ses projets. Lorsqu'à dix-sept heure trente il toqua à la porte des appartements de la jeune femme, ce fut un Sebastian quelque peu ahuri qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Professeur Rogue! S'écria t-il.

-Bonsoir Sebastian, répondit le maître des potions, comment vas-tu? Ta journée s'est bien passée?

Rogue s'était en effet pris de sympathie avec l'enfant qui, quoique très insolent, se révélait remarquablement doué en potions. D'ailleurs la réplique fut à la hauteur du personnage:

-ça je ne peux pas encore vous le dire professeur, elle est loin d'être finie avec le devoir que vous nous avez donné pour demain à rendre avec les troisième année!

Rogue sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car du bruit se faisait entendre dans un recoin de la pièce, un fracas accompagné de glapissements:

-Méchant Lenky!

-Arrêtez! Arrêtez ça de suite Lenky! Ce n'est pas grave je vais me débrouiller.

-Méchant Lenky! Prend ça! Méchant!

-Vous allez vous faire mal, arrêtez!

Gilda surgit alors dans le champs de vision de Rogue, tenant d'une main une petite créature qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser avec son autre main.

Le petit elfe chargé du courrier se donnait en effet de grands coups sur la tête à l'aide d'un lourd volume que Rogue reconnut comme étant l'un des nouveaux manuels d'histoire de la magie.

-Allez ça suffit Lenky, dit la jeune femme, de toute façon je peux me débrouiller! Ce n'est pas la peine de vous fendre le crâne pour cela et en plus vous risquez d'abimer ce livre.

-Que Mrs Marty m'excuse, répondit la créature en lui rendant l'ouvrage. Mais Lenky doit se punir...

-Je connais les règles mais je vous donne un contrordre.

-Quelque-chose ne va pas Gilda? Demanda Severus.

La jeune femme eut soudain l'air très gênée et, tandis que Lenky disparaissait sous les yeux ébahis de Moon qui était assise sur le canapé, elle se tourna et saisit quelque-chose qu'elle montra à Rogue.

Lui s'approcha et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une boite à bijoux fermée d'un cachet de cire.

-Cela fait deux fois que je reçois ce genre de colis, j'ai fait renvoyer le premier à son expéditeur mais pour celui-ci, les elfes ont été contraints à faire un serment inviolable de ne pas le retourner, et comme j'avais demandé le contraire si un autre colis de ce genre arrivait à mon intention...

-Je vois, répondit Severus, je suis peut-être indiscret mais qui vous envoie cela?

Gilda rougit comme une cerise:

-Il s'agit de monsieur Malefoy, ainé.

Bouffée d'esprit chevaleresque, simple trait de génie, calcul inconsciemment prémédité ou gentillesse extrême, Severus ne sut jamais lequel de ces motifs le poussa à répondre au tac-au-tac:

-Si c'est le cas, je peux le lui refaire passer par Lucius, je me rends chez lui ce soir.

-Oh, ça je veux bien et je vous en remercie, répondit Gilda, mais dîtes-moi, que me vaut vôtre visite?

-En fait, je dois vous parler, c'est à propos de l'incident avec Ombrage.

-Ah... Je vois.

Le jeune femme se tourna vers ces deux enfants:

-Allez dans vos chambres un petit moment tous les deux, leur dit-elle. Le professeur Rogue et moi avons du travail.

-Je peux aller à la bibliothèque? Demanda Sebastian.

-Non, répondit Gilda, pas tout de suite nous irons ensemble après le repas, je crois que tu as des devoirs à faire en attendant.

Sebastian soupira et attrapa sa sœur sur le canapé du salon pour l'emmener avec lui, lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, Gilda se tourna vers Severus:

-Il y a un peu de nouveau, lui dit celui-ci, interroger Ombrage pose de nombreuses difficultés.

-Asseyons-nous, proposa Gilda, vous voulez boire quelque-chose?

-Non merci, je veux juste vous parler. Et ce que j'ai à vous dire est à la fois important et très délicat.

Intriguée et vaguement inquiète, Gilda l'écoutait sans mot dire, aussi il continua:

-Ombrage semble posséder un excellent niveau en Occlumencie, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'essayer de la sonder à son insu, donc j'aimerais avant toute chose pouvoir lire dans vôtre esprit et dans celui de Sebastian pour voir si nous ne pourrions pas déjà trouver des indices.

La jeune femme se raidit à ces mots et son visage se ferma:

-Je ne me souviens pas de quoi que ce soit Severus, s'il y a eu crime j'étais endormie, ou inconsciente... La seule chose c'est lorsque je me suis réveillée vers les deux heures du matin...

Gilda mit la main devant son visage pour étouffer les tremblements qui agitaient sa voix, de plus en plus violents.

-Il était mort... Murmura t-elle en s'étranglant à moitié, il était juste à côté de moi... Mais sinon... Je ne vois rien d'autre...

Severus eut du mal à garder son sang-froids face à une telle émotion de la part de la jeune femme, il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement:

-Même si consciemment vous ne vous souvenez de rien Gilda, vous pouvez avoir gardé des souvenirs en vous, soit d'une éventuelle stupéfixion ou autre, soit peut-être votre mémoire a pu être modifiée par un sortilège, si c'est le cas je le verrai. Quant-à Sebastian peut-être...

-Non! Pas lui!

Le refus ne pouvait pas être plus net de la part de la jeune femme, elle rajouta d'une voix sourde:

-Pas sur lui, il est encore petit, je ne veux pas que cela lui fasse du mal si...

-La légilimencie ne représente en elle-même aucun danger Gilda.

-Ce n'est pas cela que je crains!

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers Severus:

-Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus, simplement. Je me soumettrai à votre examen si cela peut aider, mais lui pas question!

Le maître des potions hocha la tête, il sortit sa baguette et se leva.

-Maintenant? S'inquiéta Gilda.

-Cela vous ennuie?

Elle fit non de la tête mais paraissait extrêmement tendue, comme si elle avait voulu fuir le plus loin possible, Severus alla chercher une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Leurs regard se croisèrent, celui de Rogue était noir et décidé, celui de Gilda gris-brun et réticent.

-Légilimens, murmura le maître des potions d'une voix à peine audible.

Aussitôt il fut projeté dans un monde complètement différent de l'environnement de la pièce, il écarta immédiatement les souvenirs de la journée en cours qui l'assaillaient, marcha parmi d'autres plus significatifs et liés à Yannick pour la plupart, il fallait qu'il cherche au milieu de ce flot d'émotions qu'il avait faites rejaillir, une image d'un cercueil passa soudain et il remonta rapidement le filon d'évènements jusqu'à trouver un élément qui...

Il n'aurait su dire quoi mais il savait que le souvenir était ici précisément, toutefois aucun tableau ne se dressait devant lui, comme si la jeune femme lui refusait l'accès. Seul un tourbillon noir dans lequel il n'allait pas tarder à se perdre...

-Gilda, coopérez un peu, marmonna t-il.

Le léger son d'un hurlement étouffé le guida soudain dans une direction, là où une fumée très épaisse...

Il força le passage et se retrouva soudain dans une assez petite pièce avec un lit à deux places éclairé d'un côté par une lampe. Une pendule indiquait onze heure et demi du soir et une Gilda qui semblait très jeune parlait au téléphone.

-Yannick, je pense que tu travaille encore, est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler pour me dire quand tu rentres... Bisou...

La jeune femme vêtue d'un pyjama vert avait des cheveux plus longs qu'à présent et ne portait pas encore ce léger plis soucieux au coin des paupières, non, elle semblait si jeune et naïve que Severus ne fut pas surpris que sa thèse aie été rejetée.

Elle finit par s'allonger et éteignit la lampe de chevet posée à côté du lit, puis tout fut noir...

le maître des potions comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple black-out de sommeil mais la scène qui suivit fut plus intrigante encore: dans la pièce éclairée alors seulement par les lueurs de l'aube, Gilda qui était couchée se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un bond et se tournant vers quelqu'un allongé juste à côté d'elle, elle poussa un cris de terreur:

-Yannick!

L'homme gisait mort sur le côté du lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Severus ne voulut pas en voir plus.

Il se retrouva en face de Gilda qui se cachait le visage des mains, assise sur le canapé. De violents tremblements agitaient tout son corps et elle pleurait.

-Comment vous sentez-vous? S'entendit-il lui demander.

Elle secoua la tête dans une série de mouvements confus, sûrement incapable de répondre, Severus lui laissa donc quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Gilda, dit-il doucement au bout d'un moment, est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûre que vous ne vous souvenez de rien?

Comme la jeune femme secouait convulsivement la tête, Severus dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister pour le moment. Il saisit l'écrin à bijoux qu'il avait promis de remporter et retourna auprès d'elle.

-Pour l'instant, essayez de vous reprendre un peu, par contre il faudra que l'on rediscute de tout cela rapidement. Il se pourrait que vos souvenirs aient été modifiés ou altérés par quelque chose, j'en ai vu plusieurs signes.

Et il la laissa pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.


	21. scénario possible

-Black-out? Vous en êtes bien certain?

Dumbledore fixait Severus avec une certaine incompréhension et le maître des potions ne pouvait pourtant qu'être perplexe.

-Je n'ai que cette explication, il m'a été difficile d'accéder au souvenir en question, et il est coupé au milieu par une espèce de black-out. Pas de trace de sort mais il y a une rupture trop nette pour être naturelle entre le moment où elle est seule et qu'elle se couche, et l'aube où elle se réveille. D'autant qu'il y a autre chose... Elle m'a affirmé s'être réveillée à deux heure du matin et l'avoir vu mort, or dans ce souvenir, à la lumière qui vient du dehors, je dirais qu'il est plutôt cinq ou six heure...

-Autrement-dit voilà une chose bien étrange. Commenta le directeur. Et ça veut dire que nous allons devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour découvrir...

-Si je ne craignais pas de l'offenser, répliqua Severus, je crois que j'irais simplement interroger Sebastian. Ma main à couper que ce gamin pourrait bien nous apprendre un tas de choses.

-Oui mais en attendant sa mère vous l'a formellement interdit Severus! Alors n'allez pas...

-Elle m'a interdit d'utiliser la légilimencie sur son fils...

Severus arborait un air triomphant:

-... Pas de l'interroger verbalement. Mais à voir votre tête Albus, je suppose que vous préfèrerez vous en charger vous-même. Il est vrai que vous avez une meilleure approche avec les enfants... Ou peut-être Pompom...

Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir las:

-Severus, vous êtes pire qu'un dragon de Komodo... C'est entendu, j'irai parler à Gilda moi-même.

-Mais c'est de son fils qu'o...

-L'autorisation parentale Severus, pensez-y que ça pourrait vous être bien utile quelques fois... Il est hors de question que j'aille poser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule question à cet enfant sans aller prévenir sa mère et lui en demander l'autorisation. Au fait, vous faites quelque-chose de particulier ce soir?

-Je dois rencontrer les Malefoy, et je rattrape du travail en retard, donc oui j'ai quelque-chose à faire.

Non, Albus ne le chargerait pas encore d'une mission impossible et propre à le mettre en mauvais termes avec la jeune femme, il prit congé et se dirigea vers ses appartements afin de se préparer car, comme promis, il se rendrait au manoir Malefoy.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grilles du château, le couple l'attendait déjà, il exposa la situation après les salutations d'usage:

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour Ignacius qu'il laisse tomber, expliqua t-il, Gilda est inébranlable de ce côté là.

-Tu aurais dû lui laisser ce coffret, hasarda Lucius, comme cela elle aurait dû le retourner elle-même et Ignacius aurait eu un contact, aussi infime soit-il.

-Cela m'était difficile, répliqua Severus d'un ton net.

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda Narcissa, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire de refuser de lui rendre ce service? Tu la connais à peine...

Le maître des potions se raidit légèrement, oui en effet, pourquoi?

-Je ne la connais pas « à peine », répondit-il, c'est une de mes collègues et une amie. Et puis... En acceptant je reste dans le circuit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Lucius.

-Que je pense qu'envoyer des cadeaux, aussi somptueux soient-ils, ne réussira pas à Ignacius. Je le répète, conquérir Gilda me semble quasiment impossible, surtout par la voie... disons mercantile. Réfléchissez un peu à ce que cela signifie, accepter un cadeau dans un tel contexte a une signification qui n'est pas anodine: c'est implicitement accepter d'entretenir la relation. Repousser ces cadeaux était pour Gilda la seule manière de rester libre de ses choix.

-Mais dans ce cas que faire? Répliqua Lucius.

-Peut-être commencer par essayer d'établir un contact amical, une lettre n'a pas le même poids social qu'un présent, et si Ignacius en envoie une à Gilda, peut-être répondra t-elle parce que ce ne sera pas la même symbolique. Je ne dis pas que la réponse sera positive après...

Et, pensa Severus avec plus de satisfaction qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il y avait même peu de chance. Vu le caractère de la collègue...

-Je transmettrai à Ignacius, répondit le maître des lieux, j'espère que cela marchera cette fois-ci, avant qu'il n'aie à employer des méthodes... Disons plus radicales...

Le maître des potions leva des yeux intrigués vers son ami:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Je ne sais pas répondit Lucius, c'est les mots de mon frère que je cite.

-Tu devrais lui conseiller de se porter vers quelqu'un d'autre, il ne doit tout de même pas manquer de jeunes femmes désirant se marier au point qu'il n'ait que cette possibilité. Ne pourrait-il pas trouver dans le cercle des intellectuelles...

-Ignacius est extrêmement difficile, et têtu par dessus le marché, c'est Gilda qu'il veut et rien n'y changera quoi que ce soit Severus.

-Alors il risque d'être très malheureux.

Narcissa intervint:

-Ce n'est pas si sûr, il est vrai que jusqu'ici Ignacius a été peu subtil, mais peut-être qu'il réussira à avoir une réponse et à nouer le contact. S'il y parvient je ne vois pas comment la fille Selwyn pourrait lui résister car il saura se montrer un mari généreux et envié de toutes et de tous.

-Je ne connais pas encore vraiment Gilda, répondit Severus, mais je peux vous affirmer une chose, de cela elle n'a rien à faire sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait recasée. C'est une femme assez discrète mais très fière, combattive, intelligente et surtout assez austère. Elle n'éprouve pas d'attrait pour la richesse mais seulement de l'embarras, les protocoles la gênent et le prestige l'agace profondément. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse dominer par le regard social, ses enfants et parfois même elle vont dans le château habillés à la moldue, et jusqu'à présent ils ont été élevés comme tels, à l'école publique moldue... Elle même n'a pas vraiment l'identité d'une sorcière et je ne l'ai encore jamais vu se servir d'une baguette magique.

-Tu nous avait pourtant dis qu'elle s'était calmée. Fit remarquer Lucius.

-Je voulais dire par là qu'elle n'engageait pas de polémique que ce soit dans une conversation, à l'écrit, qu'elle ne faisait pas de vagues dans l'école... mais son mode de vie et celui de ses enfants sont en grand partie celui de moldus. Lors de la fête vous avez bien vu sa robe... Le personnage se laisse facilement deviner.

Comme le couple restait silencieux, Severus continua:

-Le compagnon moldu de Gilda est mort et l'a laissée seule avec les deux enfants, pourtant elle n'a pas recherché quelqu'un d'autre visiblement même si sa situation n'était pas facile. À présent qu'elle a retrouvé un poste au salaire correct et qu'elle n'a pas peur du lendemain, il est encore moins probable qu'elle se mette en recherche.

-A moins qu'elle n'ai accepté le poste et ne soit revenue dans le monde des sorciers que pour sortir la tête de l'eau... On m'a dit qu'ailleurs elle n'avait rien... quant-à se remettre en ménage, ç'aurait été hasardeux après ce qui est arrivé au premier...

L'oreille de Severus se tendit soudainement à la parole de Narcissa:

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Severus.

La sorcière haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance:

-Ce ne sont peut-être que des racontars, répondit-elle, mais il se dit que le frère ou le cousin de Gilda aurait... Disons fait le ménage. Quelqu'un a raconté lors d'une soirée qu'il y avait eu une expédition, qu'ils avaient surpris le gars au moment où il rentrait chez lui, l'avaient forcé à les faire entrer. Ce qu'il se serait passé ensuite est confus et incertain, visiblement les chose ont tourné au combat, la fille Selwyn s'est défendue, lui aussi, les enfants se sont réveillés... Enfin dans la bagarre il y a eu des morts: l'homme, et un bébé.

-On a du vous raconter des bêtises, expliqua Severus qui n'y comprenait plus rien, ou alors vraiment exagérer...

Lui même se sentait tellement confus qu'il prit congé et rentra au château. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de bébé mort? Une exagération? Et si... Et si Gilda avait eu un autre enfant et ne s'en souvenait plus?

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore, quelqu'un y était déjà et il reconnut la voix de Gilda et du directeur. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

Dumbledore et Gilda semblaient discuter et sur le bureau du directeur il y avait posé une pochette rouge cartonnée ainsi qu'un cahier d'enfant, des feuilles noires et brillantes et des papiers de toutes sortes.

-Severus, tout va bien? S'inquiéta Dumbledore.

Rogue hocha la tête:

-Oui et j'ai du nouveau, mais vous que faîtes-vous?

Ce fut Gilda qui répondit, elle semblait s'être remise mais son visage conservait une certaine tension:

-Lorsque vous êtes partis Severus, j'ai cherché dans mes anciens papiers le rapport de décès du médecin. Jusque là rien d'anormal et je n'aurais sans doute rien remarqué si je n'étais pas tombée sur cela en même temps.

Elle désignait du doigt les feuilles noires et brillantes qui dépassaient d'une grande enveloppe de kraft, l'une était même entièrement sortie et mise en vis-à-vis avec une feuille de papier estampillée d'un logo assez formel.

-Ce ne serait pas des radios? Demanda Rogue.

Il se souvenait vaguement qu'enfant, il en avait vu traîner chez lui lorsque sa mère s'était fracturée le poignet, un peu aidée en cela par son mari. Il chassa immédiatement ce souvenir et se concentra:

-C'est cela, répondit Gilda, ça m'a intriguée parce que je ne comprenais pas à quoi elles correspondaient, alors je les aie examinées de plus près et j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait de radios du crâne de Moon suite à un traumatisme crânien... Mais là je ne comprends plus... Moon n'a jamais passé de radio, je ne me souviens pas...

Dumbledore intervint:

-Et ce n'est pas tout, on a tout un dossier médical là dessus, il y a également un mot qui y fait mention dans le cahier de liaison de Sebastian. Gilda a aussi retrouvé son agenda qui s'arrête deux mois après les faits...

-Et je ne me souviens pas de la moitié de ce qui y est inscrit, il y a des réunions à l'école de Sebastian et surtout des visites à l'hôpital pour voir Moon, des rendez-vous avec la gendarmerie... Je n'y comprends rien.

Severus acquiesça:

-Moi par contre j'aurais peut-être un début d'explication, répondit Severus.

Il raconta alors ce que les Malefoy lui avaient révélé au sujet des bruits qui courraient, lorsqu'il eut fini Dumbledore intervint:

-Voilà donc autre-chose.

-Et ça complète la boucle, il se peut que les choses se soient passées à peu près comme cela, que vous ayez été agressés en pleine nuit, Yannick tué et Moon très sérieusement blessée au point que les criminels ont pu la croire morte. Et votre mémoire a probablement été modifiée avec soin, vous-même aussi avez du oublier inconsciemment mais volontairement une partie des évènements.

-Le rapport du médecin fait état d'un grave traumatisme crânien.. Murmura Gilda, mais elle ne semble avoir aucune séquelle.

-Elle a sûrement eu beaucoup de chance.

-Il semble donc, conclut Dumbledore, qu'on puisse avoir la quasi-certitude que Yannick est mort assassiné et que vous avez été victime d'une agression violente Gilda. D'après les dires, les coupables feraient partie de votre famille proche, ou en tout cas d'un milieu très particulier. Nous n'en saurons pas plus ce soir mais voilà qui va pouvoir orienter nos recherches un petit-peu. En tout cas, cela montre bien que vous êtes en danger à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Gilda hocha la tête et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir:

-Peut-être Sebastian lui a gardé quelques souvenirs. Gilda vous pourriez me laisser...

-Non, je vous l'ai déjà dis. Si vous voulez on peut réessayer avec moi mais pas avec les enfants...

-Je voulais simplement vous demander la permission de parler avec lui, je comprends que vous ne soyez pas très partante mais peut-être...

La jeune femme sembla prise au dépourvu et répondit d'une voix douce:

-J'ai peur pour lui Severus, … Je ne sais ni ce qu'il a vu ni pourquoi il est resté muet si longtemps.

-Oui, mais si il a retrouvé la parole c'est peut-être qu'il éprouve le besoin de parler. Vous le connaissez bien mieux que nous, moi je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je suis la première personne à qui il a adressé la parole. Et je m'entends bien avec lui.

Gilda acquiesça mais le cœur n'y semblait qu'à moitié, elle répondit:

-Je vais essayer de voir comment il réagit lorsqu'on en parle, j'essaierai de vous répondre vite.

-Bien... Ah au fait, vous risquez de recevoir du courrier dans les jours qui viennent, ne vous étonnez pas.

La jeune femme soupira avec lassitude.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de cela...


	22. ou est le danger

_Ma très chère Mlle Selwyn, _

_au risque de vous importuner, j'ai décidé de vous faire parvenir ce courrier, non que j'éprouve du plaisir à vous mettre dans l'embarras, j'espère d'ailleurs que ma missive ne vous en donnera aucun, mais parce que j'aimerais entretenir avec vous un contact amical._

_Si nous nous étions déjà côtoyés plusieurs fois, il est vrai que jusqu'à l'autre soir, lors de la réception donné par mon frère, nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer et d'échanger. Veuillez croire que cette rencontre m'a fait grande impression et que je souhaite vivement me retrouver à nouveau en votre compagnie car vous êtes une femme charmante et votre intelligence vive ainsi que ces petites pointes d'ironie dont vous égayez vos propos vous donnent un charme tout particulier..._

…_...Au plaisir de vous revoir, avec mes meilleurs sentiments._

_Ignacius Malefoy._

Gilda n'avait jeté qu'un vague coup d'œil à ce courrier, juste le temps d'en saisir le sens et les premières lignes, mais la vague de contrariété qui l'envahissait à présent dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.

Elle faillit jeter la lettre au feu mais se ravisa à temps, non, avant toute chose il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à la suite à donner aux évènements.

Sûrement se montra t-elle un peu sévère face aux première années qu'elle avait en cours ce matin-là, mais il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le cœur à la nuance et la présence d'Ombrage, revenue comme par miracle dans ses cours, ne pouvait la calmer. Ce n'est qu'une fois sortie qu'elle en eut quelques remords, la petite Milésia Scott était certes un peu turbulente, mais de là à aller à deux heures de retenues...

« Il faut vraiment que je me calme et que je résolve vite ce problème, avant de finir complètement tarée! » pensa t-elle.

Mais visiblement, le gentleman pot de colle n'était pas décidé à lâcher prise et il allait falloir jouer fin. Puisqu'il ne voulait rien comprendre...

Elle saisit la lettre qu'elle avait emportée avec elle, et tout en travaillant à la bibliothèque, y jeta quelques coups d'œil afin de trouver une faille qui lui permette d'éconduire Ignacius d'une façon suffisamment cinglante pour qu'il comprenne qu'il valait mieux lâcher l'affaire. Il lui apparut rapidement que cela allait être assez difficile, le courrier était rédigé avec soin et elle n'avait pas vraiment à répliquer sur le fond, ç'aurait été se montrer bien pédante.

Finalement, elle saisit un morceau de parchemin et y rédigea deux lignes d'une écriture soignée:

_Monsieur, _

_Je crois que vous faites largement erreur sur ma personne et sur mes intentions, je n'ai pas toutes les qualités que vous me prêtez. Et je souhaite que vous cessiez de m'envoyer des correspondances car vous m'importunez à vrai dire._

_Respectueusement,_

_Gilda Marty._

En regardant le hibou s'envoler avec son message, Gilda se sentit un peu mieux... Jusqu'à ce que Rusard déboule devant elle, prêt à la prendre sur le fait.

_-Ah! Mais qu'est-ce que vous..._

Gilda avait porté la main à son cœur sous l'effet de la surprise.

_-Professeur Marty._ Dit simplement le concierge, _vous êtes venue envoyer un courrier?_

_-Oui en effet monsieur Rusard._

Gilda détestait cet homme depuis qu'elle était élève, même si à présent elle n'en avait plus peur du tout et même le plaignait un peu à vrai dire...

_-Par ordre de l'inquisitrice, je dois inspecter le courrier, veuillez me le montrer s'il vous-plait. _

_-Je suis désolée monsieur Rusard, mais c'est trop tard, je viens de l'envoyer. À vrai dire j'ignorais qu'il était nécessaire de faire contrôler sa correspondance... _

Rusard sembla furieux mais parvint à se contenir:

_-Très bien _dit-il, _ce n'est pas très grave mais je vais devoir établir un rapport pour l'inquisitrice._

_-Je vous en prie, faites. _

Sur ces mots, Gilda tourna les talons et quitta la volière. Elle se sentait proche de la migraine, d'abord ce gentleman casse-pieds, ensuite les révélations d'Ombrage et maintenant cette surveillance...

Alors qu'elle empruntait un couloir isolé, quelque-chose explosa soudain devant ses pieds, envoyant des étincelles jaunes un peu partout. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et bondit en arrière de peur que le bas de son pantalon ne prenne feu.

Ce qu'elle découvrit sur le sol la laissa interloquée, il s'agissait d'un bracelet de perles rares, noires et blanches alternées et liées entre elles par des crochets d'argent.

Gilda tira sa baguette et la pointa sur l'objet:

_-Wingardium Leviosa!_

Le bracelet s'éleva à hauteur de ses yeux et elle put ainsi mieux le contempler, il s'agissait d'un travail d'une finesse remarquable, sûrement gobelin, mais à quoi servait-il?

_-Les perles sont de mauvais conducteurs de magie noire... _Se murmura t-elle à elle-même pour tenter de se rassurer, _mais cela ne veut pas dire... Avec la quantité..._

En observant les arabesques des attaches d'argent, elle découvrit une écriture qui ne lui était pas inconnue quoique peu familière, il s'agissait de caractères à grands enroulements et inclinés vers la gauche:

_-Ven'm-diana... _Parvint elle à déchiffrer, mais elle n'en fut pas beaucoup plus avancée car, si elle savait déchiffrer l'écriture gobeline, son lexique dans cette langue restait extrêmement limité. Tout juste se souvint-elle que le terme ven'm était l'équivalent de « damnatio memoriae » en gobelin. Et cela n'eut pas pour effet de la rassurer.

Damnatio Memoriae, le supplice infligé à la mémoire de Néron après sa mort, afin que plus personne ne se souvienne de lui... Quant au mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il était peu probable qu'il soit amical. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir rencontré dans toutes ses études, mais un lexique assez ancien du langage gobelin se trouvait à la bibliothèque, cela devait pouvoir l'aider...

Elle défit le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou, le plia en deux pour qu'il soit plus épais et s'en servit pour enrouler le collier dedans, simple mesure de précaution.

Losqu'elle arriva dans la bibliothèque, elle reçut l'accueil sec de Madame Pince et ne s'en formalisa pas, ce n'était pas tant que cette femme avait mauvais fond en fait, mais elle était bourrue et solitaire et communiquait plus facilement avec des livres qu'avec des humain.

-Voyons... Runes... Langages des créatures de l'eau... Langages moldus non parlés... Tiens... formules chamaniques... Signaux de fumée, formules vaudou... pourquoi n'y a t-il rien sur le langage gobelin?

La jeune femme chercha au rayon médiéval mais n'y trouva rien à part du latin et de l'Occitan, pas plus au rayon antique...

Avec résignation elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'austère bibliothécaire.

_-Hum... Madame Pince?_

_-Quoi!?_

Gilda sursauta face à ce ton presque agressif mais ne se démonta pas.

_-Veuillez m'excuser mais je cherche le dictionnaire du langage gobelin ancien, et je ne le trouve pas..._

_-Il est dans la réserve._

_-Je vous remercie._

Gilda se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente et y entra, il faisait sombre mais lorsqu'elle alluma la lanterne suspendue au plafond, elle ressentit un tel choc qu'elle pâlit brusquement.

Son propre double l'observait avec un air catastrophé, comme celui qu'elle devait afficher à présent, mais lorsque que l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle l'enlaça, elle se mit à sourire.

Gilda n'en fit pas moins et porta la main à sa taille, mais elle ne sentit rien d'autre que le tissus de sa robe sous ses doigts.

Pourtant, son reflet continuait de sourire, appuyé sur Yannick presque de tout son poids, mais elle-même ne pouvait que rester droite comme un I et sentir le vide derrière elle.

Tremblante, elle s'approcha de l'imposant miroir, tout cela semblait si réel... et pourtant...

Ses propres doigts ne purent toucher que le verre froid qui recouvrait le métal, derrière cette barrière infranchissable, son propre double continuait de sourire d'un air absent.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Gilda, elle s'effondra et lâcha son écharpe qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

L'image continuait d'apparaître et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher, tout tourbillonnait autour d'elle mais cela...

Elle leva la tête, et aperçut des lettres gravées autour du miroir, normalement elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir lire mais...

On dit souvent que le cerveau n'est que très partiellement utilisé par son propriétaire, mais ici sans s'en rendre compte, Gilda lut le message écrit à l'envers et dans une langue qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement...

« Je ne montre pas ton reflet mais de ton cœur le désir... »

Gilda baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter lamentablement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule...

_-Relevez-vous Gilda._

La jeune femme se retourna.

_-Severus... Mais..._

son collègue n'attendit pas qu'elle lui obéisse, ce que de toute façon elle n'aurait pas fait d'elle-même, il la saisit par le bras et la remit sur ses pieds sans ménagement.

-Je suis entré pour chercher un livre, dit-il simplement, vous m'avez fait peur... Surtout avec...

Il désigna quelque-chose à terre et Gilda en se baissant découvrit qu'il s'agissait du bracelet de perles qui était sorti de l'écharpe en tombant.

-C'était juste à côté de votre main. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse vous sembler, ce n'est pas le plus dangereux dans cette pièce...

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et il répondit:

-Le miroir de Rised.. Gilda, depuis combien de temps?

-Combien de temps quoi? Demanda la jeune femme.

Elle remarqua au passage qu'il semblait dans une fureur immense

-Depuis quand vous venez le voir?

Gilda secoua la tête:

-Je... Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant... C'est la première fois que... Cela m'a tellement surpris.

-Hé bien autant que cela ne se reproduise pas alors!

Il saisit sa baguette si vite que Gilda n'eut que le temps de crier:

-Non! ne faites...

Un jet de lumière jaillit de la baguette du maître des potions et frappa le miroir en son centre, celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux. La jeune femme hurla.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?! Pourquoi...

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, elle pleurait, sûrement de rage et d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi!? Répéta t-elle d'une voix perçante.

La colère déformait son visage et des plaques s'y formaient, témoins de l'afflux d'émotion dont elle était victime. Severus en revanche resta parfaitement calme et répondit d'une voix douce:

-Au moment même où je vous ai relevée, vous étiez déjà à calculer comment vous alliez faire pour pouvoir coucher tôt Moon et Sebastian ce soir, afin de pouvoir revenir ici, ou si vous auriez le temps d'y passer avant les repas de midi, avant d'aller chercher vos enfants à l'école... Avant vos cours du matin peut-être.

Surprise, la jeune femme resta silencieuse, mais sa colère n'était pas encore calmée, loin s'en fallait.

-Je l'ai détruit pour ne pas que vous y retourniez. Parce-que vous comptiez revenir, et revenir encore, vous replonger dans le passé sans mesure.

-Vous exagérez! Répliqua t-elle d'une voix acide, et je fais ce qui me plait! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué Severus, je suis une de vos collègues! Une adulte! Qui est libre de ses actes!

-Ah bon?

Le sarcasme de sa voix figea sa collègue juste le temps qui lui fallait pour répondre:

-Elle est où l'adulte, quand vous vous êtes lamentablement écroulée devant cette chose comme une ado face à un bouton d'acné? Je vais vous dire Gilda, devant moi en ce moment j'ai l'impression de voir une fillette de dix ans, une ado attardée et complètement hystérique. Vous savez, de ces jeunes filles à problèmes complètement colériques qu'on doit envoyer se faire soigner.

Gilda était devenue blanche, hormis ses joues encore en feu, il poussa encore plus loin:

-Vous êtes vraiment sûre d'être une adulte Gilda? Et lorsque vous n'attendrez plus que le moment où vos enfants se couchent pour pouvoir y aller? Lorsque vous deviendrez irritable, accrochée à ce genre d'objet au point de calculer tous vos temps et vos journées pour le voir. Lorsque vous vous mettrez à rechercher la moindre photo de votre compagnon, lorsque vos enfants resterons seuls pendant que vous serez... En train de vous mirer aux alouettes? Dîtes-moi donc Gilda, pensez-vous que vous serez une adulte et une mère alors?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, c'était le moment où le désespoir remplaçait peu à peu la colère, des plaques rouges et des crispations sur tous son visage, Gilda ne gardait plus qu'une mine abattue et un visage extrêmement pâle. Honteuse, elle baissa les yeux et Severus se radoucit:

-Pardonnez-moi Gilda, je sais que je ne suis pas des plus délicats mais il fallait que vous compreniez.

Elle pleurait et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, Severus la saisit fermement par les épaules:

-Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez les mêmes erreurs que moi Gilda, je veux que vous viviez et que vous vous reconstruisiez après ce que vous avez vécu. Si j'avais laissé cet objet intact, vous cous seriez sûrement rendue esclave, comme moi.

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard interrogateur:

-Dix ans Gilda, et si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas enlevé parce qu'il en avait besoin il y a quatre ans, j'y serais encore. Lui en est toujours dépendant... Quant-à moi si ce n'est plus le cas, des fois disons que c'est difficile...

Il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'elle hocha la tête:

-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut y arriver. Je vais aller annoncer à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé, voulez-vous en être?

-Je dois aller le voir aussi, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix rauque.

Elle se baissa et ramassa le collier en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher, ni de se couper avec les éclats éparpillés partout.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, elle se sentait vide, elle entendit vaguement Severus expliquer à madame Pince qu'en raison des dégâts, il valait mieux fermer la réserve, qu'elle aurait très vite des explications...

Puis plus rien jusqu'au moment où elle toqua elle-même à la porte de directeur.


	23. Clash

-C'était un objet d'une valeur inestimable Severus... Mais enfin... Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que vous ayez eu tort... Il s'agit de quelque chose d'éminemment dangereux...

Dumbledore ne s'était pas mis en colère à l'annonce de la destruction du miroir, il semblait juste las et un peu déçu. Seule l'étrange crispation de son visage et de ses mains trahissait la tension qu'il devait éprouver.

Gilda se rappela ce qu'avait dis Severus au sujet du directeur et du miroir, « lui en est toujours dépendant », elle n'osa pas se demander pourquoi mais par contre, le calme apparent du directeur l'intrigua.

Assis devant son bureau et amplement éclairé par une fenêtre, il ne semblait pas aussi serein que d'habitude.

Elle-même ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle en pensait, tout était si confus... Mais une pointe de tristesse se faisait sentir, elle revoyait encore le visage de Yannick même si ses traits restaient flous dans son esprit.

-Gilda, vous êtes bien pâle, finit par lui dire le directeur, vous n'êtes pas malade au moins?

La jeune femme secoua la tête à la négative, elle aurait voulu quitter ce bureau à la décoration un peu surchargée à son goût, mais il fallait d'abord que...

Elle sortit de son foulard le bracelet en perles fines et le fit voir au directeur:

-Je suis surtout venue pour vous montrer ceci en fait, c'est apparu devant mes pieds avec une explosion...

Dumbledore examina l'objet avec attention, il le souleva d'un coup de baguette et lança dessus plusieurs sorts informulés, une lumière étrange l'auréola mais à la grande surprise de Gilda, le directeur resta tout à fait tranquille:

-Rien, dit-il, je ne sens aucun signe de magie noire, l'expression gobeline signifie à peu-près: « faire disparaître votre existence de la surface de la terre ». ce n'est pas très gentils je l'avoue, mais le collier en lui-même me semble inoffensif. On vous a envoyé cela pour vous effrayer Gilda, si vous voulez mon avis, mais rien de plus.

-Par contre, cela veut peut-être dire que ce qui ont attaqué votre maison ont eu vent de nos recherches...

Severus semblait très inquiet à cette perspective et la jeune femme ne l'était pas moins. Cela pouvait aussi confirmer qu'Ombrage était dans le coup...

Gilda hocha la tête en rempochant l'objet.

-Merci professeur Dumbledore. Murmura t-elle.

Comme Severus prenait congé, elle en fit autant et emboita le pas à son collègue pour redescendre. Une fois au pieds des escaliers du bureau, le maître des potions lui demanda:

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant?

Comme elle ne comprenait pas vraiment sa question, il dut reformuler:

-Vous avez du travail?

-Oui, répondit-elle, je dois finir de préparer la séance des quatrième année pour demain et...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent car l'horloge de l'école sonnait déjà seize heure.

-Bon sang! Dans une demi-heure je dois aller chercher les petits! Fichu miroir! Et fichue breloque!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil haineux à la poche de sa robe qui contenait le bracelet.

-Excusez-moi Severus.. Mais là il faut vraiment que j'y aille... Sinon ça ne va pas aller...

Et elle s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir, le maître des potions la regarda partir, un peu à regret car il l'aimait bien, à pas rapides, les pans de sa robe claquant au rythme de sa course. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était décidément très belle. Il n'était guère étonnant au fond qu'Ignacius Malefoy ai jeté son dévolu sur une telle femme.

Étrangement, cette pensée lui serra le cœur mais il chassa cela d'un revers de main, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, lui aussi avait du boulot! À commencer par une leçon particulière avec Potter.

D'ailleurs celui-ci eut le culot d'arriver en retard, mais ce n'était pas plus mal car lorsque l'adolescent entra, Severus finissait de mettre dans la pensine les souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas que le fils de son ennemi voie, au cas ou il se resservirait d'un maléfice de bouclier.

Le maître des potions ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre comment bloquer cette attaque-là, relativement inédite.

Malgré ses mensonges, il devint vite évident que Potter n'avait encore rien fait, et qu'il se contentait d'attendre en jouant la montre.

-Votre tête est une passoire Potter, il est évident que vous n'avez pas fichu une rame encore une fois! Là je m'avoue vaincu! Avec vous on n'arrivera à rien!

L'adolescent lui renvoya un regard haineux et ne répondit rien, Severus y était habitué depuis les vacances de Noël, c'était le même refrain à chaque fois.

-Vous êtes un fumiste Potter, vous ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne et à votre petit confort, vous vous croyez peut-être un héros mais laissez-moi vous dire ce que je pense: vous n'êtes qu'un petit crétin prétentieux et feignant! Un raté dont personne ne veut au fond!

-C'est vous le raté!

Cette fois-ci, Potter s'était levé, furieux.

-C'est vous le crétin raté! S'écria t-il, au lieu de passer votre temps à emmerder la monde vous feriez mieux de vous regarder dans une glace! Avec votre nez, votre caractère de chiotte et vos cheveux en serpillière, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous n'ayez trouvé personne! Je me demande bien quelle fille pourrait vouloir de vous! Moche, con et méchant comme vous l'êtes! Ils ressemblaient à quoi vos parents?

Severus sentit son sang se figer sur place, ses yeux s'ex-orbitèrent de fureur et la rage manqua de l'aveugler. Il se jeta sur l'adolescent qu'il saisit par le col et le plaqua contre une étagère:

-Répétez cela... Grinça t-il, répétez-le maintenant et vous jure...

Harry l'observait avec effroi, mais aussi avec cette pointe d'insolence qu'il arborait toujours, lui aussi semblait en colère. Il voulut même répéter...

-Moche, con et m...

Severus poussa un hurlement de rage et le jeta par terre:

-Sortez! Hurla t-il, avant que je ne vous fasse subir tout ce que votre propre père m'a fait subir pendant sept ans!

Il jeta un coup de pieds à l'adolescent qui se releva en vitesse et s'enfuit, fort heureusement pour lui car le maître des potions tenta de lui envoyer un bocal de vers de vase à la figure qu'il évita de justesse. Il détala comme un lapin dans le couloir sombre.

La colère du maître des potions était telle qu'il se jeta sur son bureau et le brisa en deux d'un coup de poing. Ce sale petit bâtard de …. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait dire cela avec les parents qu'il avait … Surtout avec un tel père...

Pour tenter de se calmer il gagna ses appartements adjacents à la pièce et alla s'assoir sur son lit la tête entre les mains, mais rien n'y faisait, soit il voyait Potter, le père Potter, sa mère... Ses propres parents à lui aussi refaisaient surface dans son esprit. Il se revoyait enfant, honteux de son père surtout, mais aussi parfois de sa mère... Surtout lorsqu'il croisait Lily avec ses propres parents, eux semblaient parfaits en tout point de vue, même si c'était des moldus...

Son père surtout lui faisait honte, un moldu vulgaire, brutal et peu instruit. Sa mère laide, soumise et renégate dans cette famille de sang-pur dont elle venait. Comment se faisait-il que ces deux-là se soient rencontrés? Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas le savoir...

Soudain un coup sec frappé à la porte le tira de ses pensées, il se leva pour ouvrir et découvrit le directeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il.

Face à ce ton peu engageant, Dumbledore ne se démonta pourtant pas.

-Je m'inquiétais pour vous Severus, dit-il simplement, j'ai croisé Potter qui courrait dans le couloir tout à l'heure, et à vrai dire... Il avait l'air d'avoir une armée de trolls à ses trousses...

-Et bien il pouvait, répliqua sèchement le maître des potions, au vu de ce que j'ai failli lui faire...

-Et comme vous n'êtes pas venu manger... Je me suis dit qu'il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose de grave... Il semblerait que j'ai eu raison?

-Un peu. Écoutez Albus, je ne donnerai plus de leçons à Potter, vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-même!

Le directeur de Poudlard ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

-Severus vous ne pouvez pas faire cela! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il m'a insulté, et comme je sais très bien que vous ne sévirez pas, et que de toute façon si moi je le fais, cela n'aura aucun effet... Et bien j'arrête.

-Attendez, vous avez fait quoi pour qu'il vous insulte?

-Vous voyez? Répliqua le maître des potions, vous le défendez de toute manière! Ça ne sert à rien que je m'escrime, il n'en fiche pas une rame! Alors vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai autre chose à faire!

Dumbledore voulut réagir, mais Severus avait déjà refermé sa porte et visiblement il n'était pas d'humeur...

Il fallait qu'il questionne Harry mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr de savoir vraiment comment...

S'il en parlait à Minerva, il était sûr que cela n'allait pas marcher non-plus, elle punirait Harry mais il était persuadé qu'il fallait traiter le problème par le fond...

La peste soit de ces deux bourriques qui n'étaient pas fichues de garder des relations diplomatiques correctes!

Et puis soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit, il remonta les quelques étages qui le séparait des appartement de Gilda et toqua. La jeune femme apparut avec sa petite fille en pyjamas dans les bras.

-Bonsoir Albus, dit-elle, que me vaut votre visite?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, répondit le directeur, je crois qu'il n'y a guère que vous qui puissiez m'aider à résoudre un problème...


	24. si chacun y mettait du sien

-Albus, je me suis déjà accrochée une fois avec Severus au sujet de Potter, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.

Moon et Sebastian étant couchés, Gilda avait prononcé ces mots à voix basse comme tout le reste de la conversation d'ailleurs. Toutefois il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans sa réaction.

-Je n'irai pas essayer de le convaincre de pardonner à Potter, continua t-elle, premièrement parce que je ne tiens pas à me fâcher avec lui et ensuite parce que, même si je ne connais que peu de choses au fonctionnement d'une école, je sais qu'insulter son professeur est un manque de respect.

-Je le sais très bien Gilda, mais on est dans un cas particulier, il y a des torts des deux côtés et...

-Si j'avais fait cela étant élève, répliqua fermement la jeune femme, même dans des circonstances qui sont celles de cette après-midi, vous n'auriez pas hésité à me renvoyer de l'école. Alors je n'ai pas à demander à Severus de passer outre ce règlement. Surtout pas pour qu'il se fasse du mal encore et prenne le risque de blesser Potter en lui envoyant des pots de confitures dans la tête!

Dumbledore n'avait visiblement rien à répondre à cela et se dandinait sur sa chaise, toutefois il tenta encore d'argumenter:

-Potter suivait des cours d'occlumencie avec Severus, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le faire moi-même à cause de Lord Voldemort.

-Je ne pense pas non-plus que ce soit une bonne idée que vous remplaciez Severus, ce serait donner complètement raison à Potter car il n'attend que cela.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et en plus comme vous refusez de m'aider...

-Je ne refuse pas de vous aider Albus.

Le directeur lui jeta un regard surpris:

-Je refuse juste de couvrir Potter, continua t-elle, par contre j'aurais peut-être une idée pour arranger les choses.

-Je vous écoute!

Gilda était bien incapable de dire si le ton était colérique ou plein d'espoir, toutefois elle n'en fit pas grand cas et expliqua:

-Lorsque deux personnes se détestent à un tel point, il est impossible pour quelqu'un d'extérieur de les changer, et extrêmement difficile de maintenir entre elles un respect minimum. L'amélioration ne peut venir que d'elles-mêmes.

-Mais comment comptez-vous arranger les choses dans ce cas?

-En parlant à Potter, en discutant avec lui de ce qu'il s'est passé et en essayant de le convaincre d'aller présenter des excuses... Sincèrement, peut-être aussi en discutant un peu avec Severus. Au mieux, les choses s'améliorent et les cours reprennent, au pire, on reste dans la situation actuelle et vous n'aurez plus qu'à faire le pied-de-grue devant chez Severus pour le supplier...

-Je ne suis pas sûr que des excuses suffisent...

-Mais peut-être qu'elles peuvent déboucher sur autre-chose, de toute façon on a rien à perdre.

Le directeur soupira avec lassitude:

-Honnêtement Gilda, je n'y crois pas trop, mais faîtes comme vous l'entendez. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, le devoir m'appelle ailleurs.

En le regardant partir, la jeune femme eut envie de se sentir aussi lasse que lui mais résista, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Avec tout le travail qui l'attendait pour le lendemain...

et puis comment convaincre Harry si celui-ci était aussi têtu que Severus?

Gilda finit ce qu'elle avait à faire pour le lendemain, puis elle essaya de préparer ce qu'elle allait dire mais elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, on ne préparait pas une discussion comme une dissertation d'histoire ancienne.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, le feu dans la cheminée se mit à luire d'une étrange et inquiétante manière, la jeune femme s'en approcha, pensant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui voulait lui parler par voie de cheminée.

Dans une gerbe d'étincelles, un homme apparut et sortit promptement de l'âtre, Gilda n'eut que le temps de reculer de quelques pas. Il la saisit par les pans de sa veste et lui assena un coup derrière l'oreille.

L'ayant ainsi sonnée, il tira la jeune femme vers la cheminée et disparut avec elle dans un crépitement de flammes...

Sans s'apercevoir que Sebastian épiait la scène par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre...


	25. affaires de famille part 1

-Asseyez-vous Gilda, il y a un fauteuil derrière vous.

L'homme qui lui disait cela, la jeune femme l'avait déjà vu quelque part, elle en était sûre, mais elle était à présent incapable de le remettre. Il l'avait faite sortir de la cheminée d'un manoir, l'avait traînée de force à travers plusieurs pièces et maintenant, la menaçait avec sa baguette, aussi elle obéit et s'assit.

Aussitôt, des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, de son torse et de ses pieds, la ligotant solidement.

Le type qui l'avait emmenée resta impassible, il était grand, entre deux âges et sa chevelure grise assez longue luisait par dessus une lourde cape brune qui dissimulait le reste de son corps. Que ce soit par la façon dont il l'avait forcée à le suivre, par l'expression de son visage ou par son attitude en général, il avait visiblement un caractère assez rude.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda t-elle, et qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

L'homme ne répondit pas, Gilda s'énerva:

-Je vous ai posé une question!

-Et je n'ai pas à vous répondre, de toute façon je ne sais même pas qui m'emploie alors...

-Alors c'est que vous êtes un sacré con!

Quoique peu habituée à utiliser un tel registre, Gilda n'avait pu s'empêcher de marquer son énervement:

-Il suffit, répliqua l'homme en lui soulevant le menton du bout de sa baguette, taisez-vous maintenant, ou je vous fais regretter vos paroles.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire!

Pour Gilda, et même si elle ne pouvait voir la femme qui avait parlé ainsi car elle se trouvait derrière le fauteuil, cette voix haut-perchée et dure ne pouvait être confondue avec aucune autre.

Aussi la jeune femme ne fut guère surprise de voir son frère ainé rejoindre l'homme qui l'avait enlevée et lui remettre une bourse visiblement copieuse:

-Ton travail s'arrête ici, voici la somme convenue, continua Althaïr Selwyn, je suis satisfait, tu recevras bientôt d'autres missions.

En spadassin rôdé, l'homme se retira silencieusement et disparut bientôt hors de la pièce, Gilda de son côté observait son frère qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis de nombreuses années.

-Vieillir n'arrange jamais une femme, chère Gilda, murmura t-il, c'est à peine si nous te récupérons à temps...

La jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait bien pu lui retourner le compliment, au vu de l'évolution de son excès de poids (celui-ci avait toujours existé, mais jamais dans de telles proportions...). Toutefois, un reste d'esprit de famille le retint de blesser ce frère qu'elle ne détestait pas au fond, pas comme sa sœur...

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Althaïr? Pourquoi m'a-tu faite enlever?

L'homme arpentait la pièce et répondit:

-Pas « je », mais « nous ». Toute la famille se soucie de ton avenir et nous avons été contraints d'agir pour ne pas être tournés en ridicule...

-Vous vous souciez de moi... Répliqua Gilda avec dédain, la belle affaire... n'est-ce pas plutôt de vous-même dont vous avez le soucis?

-Tais-toi, nous devons partir à présent, je te ramène au manoir-vieux... Allez!

Il saisit Gilda brusquement, fit tomber les chaînes qui l'entravaient d'un coup de baguette et la releva sans ménagement avant de la forcer à se diriger vers la cheminée:

-Manoir Vieux Selwyn! Cria t-il en jetant dedans la poudre de cheminette.

Dans un tourbillon de flamme, Gilda se sentit violemment happée, elle cogna contre une paroi et manqua de s'étouffer.

Ses pieds heurtèrent soudain l'âtre d'une grande cheminée et elle ne put éviter une chute suite à l'impact. La jeune femme sentit qu'elle entrainait Althaïr dans sa chute, il s'écroula au dessus d'elle et sa tête heurta le sol. Tout devint noir...

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian s'était empressé de courir jusqu'aux appartements de Severus qui s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, celui-ci fut bien surpris lorsque la voix aiguë de l'enfant lui parvint à travers sa porte:

-Professeur Rogue! Professeur ouvrez-moi vite!

Intrigué par le ton du gamin, pressant mais aussi presque terrorisé, Severus s'avança vivement et alla ouvrir. Le petit apparut devant ses yeux, pieds nus et en pyjamas, visiblement frigorifié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Lui demanda le maître des potions.

Sebastian, au lieu de lui répondre, hocha vigoureusement la tête comme s'il avait voulu confirmer à Severus qu'il avait de bonnes raisons d'être hors de son lit à pareille heure (il était en effet presque minuit).

-Hé bien? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sebastian, demanda Rogue en haussant un peu le ton.

-Quelqu'un a enlevé ma mère par la cheminée! Répondit l'enfant, je l'ai vu, c'était un homme qui faisait peur... Et ça s'est passé très vite... Je suis vite venu alors.

Severus ressentit comme une onde d'électrochoc et saisit l'enfant par la manche:

-Que me dis-tu? Quand est-ce arrivé?

-Là tout de suite.

-Et ta sœur?

Sebastian ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

-Je l'ai laissée... Oh non!

Le maître des potions ne perdit pas de temps, il empoigna la main du fils de sa collègue et remonta dare-dare avec lui jusqu'aux appartements de Gilda. Lorsqu'il y pénétra il avait sa baguette en main, le salon était désert et des papiers recouvraient la table.

Pendant que Sebastian courrait dans la chambre de sa sœur, le regard du maître des potions s'attarda sur l'un de ses papiers. En temps normal jamais il n'aurait osé laisser Sebastian sortir de son champs de vision mais là...

Il avait vu son nom inscrit sur la feuille de papier quadrillé, décidément quelle fille pour mener un attirail pareil dans une école de sorcellerie!

Toutefois il commençait à avoir l'habitude des manières de Gilda et de toute façon, ce qu'il lut l'étonna à un tel point qu'il en oublia tout le reste... Et qu'il ressentit soudain une bouffée de colère contre Dumbledore...

-Elle est là professeur Rogue!

Sebastian venait de rentrer dans le salon en tenant sa sœur qui était (encore!) en train de pleurnicher.

-Veu... Ma maman, … Veu Maman...

-Moon! Tu la fermes!

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de hausser le ton et Sebastian lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, Moon de son côté obtempéra...

Soudain le jeune garçon remarqua qu'il tenait encore le papier de Gilda sur Potter...

-Vous avez trouvé quelque-chose? Demanda t-il. Je peux voir?

Severus tira vivement le papier hors de portée de Sebastian:

-Non, non... Dit-il, ça ça n'a rien à voir. Je le garde pour une autre raison...

-C'est à ma mère ce papier professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre comme ça!

-Il parle d'une affaire qui me concerne au plus haut point, c'est elle qui n'aurait jamais dû être au courant. De toute façon si cela ne te plaît pas c'est la même chose. Je le garde!

Sebastian semblait furieux mais il ne répondit rien, il se contenta de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie avec sa sœur.

-Il faut que nous allions voir Dumbledore, ajouta Severus, nous devons le mettre immédiatement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sebastian le suivit, mais dans un silence de plomb et le maître des potion ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il devait avoir les nerfs à vif pour faire preuve d'une telle attitude.

Gilda quant-à elle reprit connaissance deux heures après avoir fait cette chute dans le salon principal du manoir vieux. La première chose qu'elle entrevit (car sa vision était floue) fut le grand lustre en cristal de sa chambre d'adolescente. Même dans un état second elle pouvait le reconnaître entre mille, au contact de ses mains, un tissus lourd, raide et bosselé lui apprit qu'on devait l'avoir déposée sur son lit.

Elle rassembla ses forces et s'assit, la tête lui tournait et elle avait un prodigieux mal de crâne et tout son corps semblait étriqué, coincé dans...

Non, ce n'était pas son corps qui posait problème...

C'était cette robe qu'on avait du lui enfiler pendant qu'elle était inconsciente et qui la serrait de partout. Quand à sa poitrine elle était solidement comprimée dans une de ces satanées pièces d'habillement pour femmes...

Mais le plus déroutant était cette étrange sensation sur la tête et le buste... Gilda en comprit rapidement la cause lorsque de longues mèches de cheveux tombèrent devant son visage et l'aveuglèrent à moitié.

-Ah... Mais que?

-Tu es enfin réveillée ma chère sœur.. Il était temps.

-Gésine!

Gilda avait sursauté et observa sa jeune sœur s'approcher d'elle avec une démarche lourde et clinquante. Gésine Rosier, née Selwyn, ne ressemblait plus à cette pré-adolescente gâtée et mauvaise qu'elle avait quitté sans grand regret. C'était aujourd'hui une belle femme altière aux courbes épanouies (un petit peu trop sûrement car elle avait tout juste vingt-quatre ans) et à l'abondante chevelure blond cendré. Ses yeux de chouette fixaient son ainée avec dédain et Gilda devait bien reconnaître qu'elle lui rendait la pareille.

En effet, elle haïssait cette jeune sœur depuis que celle-ci avait neuf ou dix ans, elle n'aurait su le dire. Enfant elle était déjà futile et peu intéressante, préado cela avait empiré et elle martyrisait ses ainés dans le seul but de s'amuser, profitant de l'indulgence de parents qui l'avaient eue tard.

Lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, elle avait brisé en mille morceaux la poupée de porcelaine que Gilda avait reçu de son parrain, alors âgée de plus de vingt ans, la jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer sous l'effet de la rage, mais leurs parents avaient ri.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était partie de chez elle en claquant la porte... Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas encore oublié.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir Gilda. Dit Gésine d'une voix fausse.

-J'en doute fort, en tout cas, pas moi.


	26. le galion

-Mes... Fiançailles? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Gilda avait répondu d'une voix blanche et son visage décoloré exprimait une telle peur que cela en devenait risible. D'ailleurs Gésine garda son sourire moqueur et ne daigna pas répondre:

-Tu comprendras tout en temps voulu Gilda. En attendant je dois te préparer et te rendre présentable.

-Ne me touche pas!

Gilda venait de gifler énergiquement sa jeune sœur, elle sentit immédiatement le désagréable tiraillement provoqué par ce …. de corset qui...

Gésine se jeta sur elle, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet d'améliorer sa respiration, et Gilda de songer que décidément, cette idiote aurait mieux fait de ralentir sur les sucreries.

Toutefois l'heure était-elle à commenter les surcharges pondérales de son frère et de sa sœur?

« Gigou! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta cervelle d'allumeuse! » se morigéna t-elle intérieurement.

Elle n'approfondit pas sa réflexion plus loin car Gésine l'avait attrapée par le col et la secouait comme un prunier. La jeune femme se retrouva bientôt debout mais prisonnière de l'étreinte de sa sœur et ce n'était pas peu dire.

-Oh! Tu te calmes! Compris? S'écria Gésine.

-Compris... Murmura Gilda dans un souffle.

Le visage de Gésine se fendit d'un sourire supérieur.

… Jusqu'à ce que le talon de Gilda écrase brutalement ses orteils... Si elle ne le vit pas venir, en revanche elle le sentit passer et hurla à pleins poumons.

La jeune femme en profita pour se dégager et tenta de partir en courant vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne l'aie atteinte. Et son frère apparut dans l'encadrement:

-Stupefix! S'écria t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

Le sort atteignit Gilda en pleine poitrine et elle s'effondra sur le parquet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Murmura Gésine à son frère, tout en désignant sa sœur inconsciente. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir coopérer... Alors maintenant je propose qu'on suive mon idée.

-Je ne veux pas en venir à de telles extrémités Gésine, de toute façon on voit bien maintenant le résultat donné par ce qui s'est passé il y a un ans...

-Dans ce cas on n'a qu'à y aller à l'impérium et on sera tranquille!

-Je n'aime pas cette idée Gésine.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et adressa à son frère un sourire sarcastique:

-Tu as peur de quoi? Que Dolores te dénonce peut-être?

-Non, mais aucun de nous n'est assez puissant pour garantir ce maléfice, répliqua son frère, et nous n'aurons aucun moyen de savoir si elle n'y résiste pas. C'est un coup à la voir fuir sous peu.

Gésine parut contrariée et répliqua:

-Il y a peu de gens qui résistent à l'impérium Althaïr. Nous n'avons qu'à altérer sa mémoire en plus et elle n'aura plus assez de repères pour nous résister.

L'homme regardait sa sœur avec une gêne sensible:

-Peut-être, dit-il, mais avant je veux qu'on décide avec Malefoy, après tout c'est lui qui va avoir à la gérer après...

Il se pencha, souleva Gilda et la posa sur son lit avant de quitter la pièce avec sa sœur en fermant la porte à clef.

Les Selwyn avaient cette particularité que leur sang pur ne les avantageait pas, leur magie était faible en règle générale, il y avait même des cracmols au sein de leur famille. Altaïr s'en était bien tiré de ce côté là, mais ses deux sœurs non, Gésine en particulier puisqu'elle n'avait pas été admise en cinquième année à Poudlard et avait ainsi du rester chez elle. Gilda de son côté n'était parvenue aux aspics qu'en travaillant extrêmement dur et grâce à ses dons pour les matières théoriques.

Du reste, la consanguinité ne les arrangeait pas et Gilda était la seule de la famille à présenter des capacités à la fois intellectuelles et physiques respectables, leur mère était complètement folle, leur père pas très stable non-plus, Gésine avait un penchant sadique et capricieux qui ne pouvait pas être dû qu'à son éducation, Althaïr était un peu mieux mais il n'avait vraiment pas été gâté par la nature.

Donc une charmante famille... Sans parler bien sûr des cousins et cousines, oncles et tantes...

Un sorcier n'aurait pas enfermé à clef quelqu'un qu'il avait stupéfixié, en temps normal. Mais comme on l'a dit, la puissance magique des Selwyn laissait à désirer. C'est pour cette raison que Gilda reprit connaissance après une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle était seule, et la pièce déserte et vide, à l'exception de ses habits habituels qui gisaient par terre, lui donna une drôle d'impression, apeurée elle en sortit sa baguette magique qu'on n'avait omis de lui retirer, pensant sûrement qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir.

Et pas forcément à tort, Gilda n'avait réussi qu'à envoyer un faible patronus dans sa seule leçon de l'AD, et elle doutait d'être capable de plus...

Sauf que...

songer à l'organisation secrète de Potter lui donna soudain une idée...

Elle sortit aussi de la poche de sa veste un galion tout doré et tout neuf, pria pour que ça marche et tapota le métal du bout de sa baguette...

« Manoir Selwyn: dire Dumbledore, Rogue, Vite! Pr Marty » s'affichait sur la tranche de la pièce. Celle-ci se mit à chauffer, au même moment des pas retentirent dans le couloir et Gilda rangea précipitamment ses affaires et s'allongea, feignant d'être encore assommée.

À des kilomètres de là, Neville Londubat se mettait au lit en regardant avec espoir le galion d'Hermionne, mais celui-ci n'avait pas affiché de réunions depuis des semaines.

Aussi ce soir-là quand-il se mit à chauffer, le Griffondor bondit de son lit...

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du message.

Malgré le danger et l'heure tardive, il se leva, mit sa robe de chambre et sortit dans les couloirs du château, or il avait un problème...

Il ne connaissait pas les appartements du Dumbledore, mais seulement ceux de Rogue et il était trois heure du matin...

Mais d'un côté le professeur Marty semblait en danger. Aussi, tremblant de peur, Neville se dirigea vers les sous-sols.

Il toqua à la porte, rien... aucune réponse.

Tremblant, il réessaya, toujours rien...

Que faire? Il n'avait aucune raison valable pour se balader dans les couloirs, il n'allait pas pouvoir traverser le château ainsi.

Neville s'assit à côté des cachots et attendit. Alors qu'il perdait tout espoir de prévenir Rogue, il entendit soudain des pas dans le couloir, ainsi que des chuchotements. Tremblant il se leva et quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut à l'angle du mur le directeur, suivi de Rogue et des deux enfants Marty. Tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent en le voyant, stupéfaits:

-Le professeur Marty a envoyé un message, s'empressa d'expliquer Neville avant que sa présence n'ôte des points en cascade à sa maison. Je crois que c'est pour vous.

Il sortit son galion et en montra la tranche à Dumbledore, celui-ci l'examina attentivement et le montra à Rogue. Le maître des potions était devenu blême:

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Londubat? Demanda t-il.

Neville déjà terrifié sentit son estomac se serrer, il avait oublié que le galion était clandestin! Comment expliquer alors?

Dumbledore toutefois vint à son secours:

-Severus, nous règlerons cette question en d'autres temps, je vais raccompagner Londubat dans sa tour puis je vous rejoins.

Il rendit le galion à Neville et l'emmena d'un pas vif:

-Effacez le message avec vôtre baguette dès que vous serez dans votre dortoir Neville, avant que tout le monde le voie...


	27. affaires de famille part 2

Celui ou celle qui était entré ne resta pas longtemps et Gilda ne put deviner de qui il s'agissait, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux de peur de se trahir et la démarche de la personne ne lui était pas du tout familière.

L'inconnu(e) sorti de sa chambre, Gilda avait ôté la robe qu'on lui avait enfilé durant son sommeil et remis ses habits habituel. À présent elle déambulait dans le manoir familial à la recherche d'une issue quelconque, peine perdue...

Le manoir était habité mais la famille de Gilda se concentrait dans l'étage du bas, et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à partir du premier palier. Toutefois cela ne l'aidait pas à sortir.

Les Selwyn avaient pris leurs précautions, tout était bouclé et elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper seule. Quant-aux cheminées elles avaient été équipées de pare-feu. Gilda se serait bien jetée dans les douves pour gagner la rive à la nage, mais la présence de personnes visibles depuis les fenêtres du manoir l'en dissuada. Elle était bel et bien prisonnière.

Si l'AD ne transmettait pas le message elle était perdue.

Alors qu'elle tombait sur une énième porte barrée à double tour, Gilda finit par perdre courage, elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil du salon qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, versa quelques larmes puis reprit le chemin de sa chambre tête basse.

Celle-ci était toujours vide lorsqu'elle y entra, à son grand soulagement. Toutefois cette tranquillité ne dura pas car la porte s'ouvrit bientôt et un elfe de maison entra avec un plateau chargé d'une théière, d'une tasse et de quelques aliments pour le petit déjeuner.

Gilda ne connaissait pas l'elfe, c'était visiblement un nouveau, elle avait bien un peu faim mais la peur que les aliments ne contiennent une drogue la retint de toucher à ce qu'on lui avait apporté.

Bien lui en prit car Gésine avait versé une puissante potion d'oubli dans le thé, ainsi que sur les gâteaux.

Le soleil s'était levé, Gilda le voyait à la fenêtre mais elle se sentait vidée, tellement qu'elle mit du temps à remarquer que son galion chauffait:

« Nous arrivons Gilda » vit-elle inscrit sur la tranche lorsqu'elle l'examina.

Cela suffit à lui redonner courage et elle eut même envie de voir un peu ce que sa famille avait dans le ventre. Elle croqua dans un petit pain et recracha sa bouchée dans le feu, vida une partie de la théière dans la grille à cendres de l'âtre et y jeta quelques petits gâteaux. Puis elle alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil de manière à donner l'illusion qu'elle était droguée et appela l'elfe de maison.

Celui-ci entra et disparut après avoir débarrassé, Gilda n'eut pas à attendre la suite longtemps car des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier après quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux et fit mine de dormir.

L'inconnu entra dans la pièce, Gilda n'osa pas soulever les paupières de peur de se trahir, mais elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, à sa démarche pesante et à son souffle rauque.

Une main puissante s'abattit soudain sur son visage, lui donnant l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la tête. Elle cilla à peine et la voix de son père retentit:

-Gésine! Hurla t-il, tu as encore raté ta potion d'oubli! Elle est inconsciente la trainée!

Gilda sentit une bouffée de rouge lui monter aux joues et la colère l'envahir. Bien qu'elle aie toujours été habituée aux manières peu exemplaires de son paternel, c'était tout de même un peu dur à encaisser. Et que dire de sa mère? Cette femme éthérée et douce qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore aperçue.

Mais au moins maintenant elle avait un renseignement de taille... Et elle allait s'en servir.

Comme son père grondait toujours en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, elle remua légèrement comme quelqu'un qui serait en train de sortir de l'inconscience. Le pas s'arrêtèrent très vite car Ajax Selwyn s'en était aperçu, elle l'entendit bientôt se rapprocher à petits pas.

Et sa main s'abattit une seconde fois sur le visage de sa fille, Gilda ouvrit les yeux avec un air un peu hagard, tout en songeant qu'elle allait finir défigurée si cela continuait.

-Hmmm? Murmura t-elle.

Visiblement son jeu de comateuse devait être convainquant, car son père se tenait face à elle d'un air inquiet.

Il avait vieilli, songea t-elle. Rien d'étonnant à cela car ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. La force de ses gifles par contre n'avait pas changé, cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, des pas légers et rapides que Gilda connaissait bien. La jeune femme eu un choc en voyant sa mère entrer, celle-ci n'avait pas pris une ride au sens propre du terme. Elle était telle que sa fille s'en souvenait: Brune avec quelques fils blancs, des yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le pervenche, un petit nez en trompette et des sourcils toujours étonnés. À quelques détail, Gilda ressemblait à sa mère sur le plan physique, mais à bientôt soixante ans cette dernière avait un âge mental qui en approchait dix ou onze.

Gilda se reprocha aussitôt cette pensée, cela faisait des années que le concept de « l'âge mental » était dépassé! Et puis sa mère n'était pas une enfant, elle était douce, insouciante, pas très maline et sans grande tenue... Mais elle l'avait toujours aimée même si celle-ci n'avait jamais su lire.

Adriana Selwyn s'approcha de son côté sans paraître le moins du monde effrayée, une de ses éternelles robes bleues flottait délicatement autour de sa silhouette et ondulait au rythme de sa démarche gracieuse. Quand elle était petite, Gilda l'avait souvent vue exécuter de gracieux pivot ou danser toute seule en faisant tourner ses jupes comme un derviche tourneur.

-Tu as bien dormi? Lui demanda sa mère.

Gilda sentit une vague de malaise la gagner, sa mère était-elle au courant de ce qui se tramait? Que lui en avait-on dis? elle qui était si facile à manipuler...

-Je crois... S'entendit-elle murmurer.

Elle était censée avoir avalé une potion d'oubli, mais rien ne lui venait à l'idée...

Jusqu'à ce que son père lui pose une question, sûrement destinée à vérifier les effets incertains de la magie de Gésine.

-As-tu fait bon voyage Gilda? Demanda t-il.

-Quel voyage? Répliqua sa mère, ah mais tu es aussi allée en Italie?

Son père je ta un regard un peu atterré à son épouse, Gilda en profita pour reprendre une phrase qu'elle disait souvent dans sa jeunesse:

-Oui, Venise c'était excellent mais Rosier est un con! Il n'a pas arrêté de me draguer.

L'évènement auquel elle se référait datait de plus de vingt ans, lorsque Gésine n'était encore qu'une mioche de deux ans à peu près inoffensive (sauf quand une partie du corps de Gilda passait à portée de ses dents) et sa grande sœur venait d'achever une seconde année à Poudlard avec toutes les mentions requises.

-Si on l'avait écouté Rosier, marmonna son père pour lui-même, on n'en serait pas là!


	28. sauvetage

-Severus, je suis confronté à un dilemme...

Le maître des potions se sentait lui aussi tiraillé à vrai dire, soit il participait au sauvetage de Gilda et se mettait en porte-à-faux avec les Malefoy, soit il reculait et affronterait le remord toute sa vie. Après-tout, il ne cessait de se le répéter, c'était lui qui avait mis Ignacius et Gilda en contact et maintenant que les faits avaient pris une telle tournure la jeune femme était en danger.

-Devons-nous attaquer par en bas? Ou tenter directement d'atteindre la chambre de l'étage?

Ces paroles des Dumbledore arrachèrent Severus à sa rêverie et celui-ci se pencha sur le problème.

De puissants charmes protégeaient la façade extérieure, notamment les fenêtres, mais attaquer par le bas, c'était se priver de l'effet de surprise et s'obliger à affronter toute la famille de Gilda.

La chose en elle-même ne représentait pas de difficulté majeure, Severus connaissait le peu de niveau des Selwyn, mais si l'un d'eux s'en prenait à Gilda? Ou la prenait en otage?

-Ignacius Malefoy est présent, fit soudain remarquer Dumbledore.

-Dans ce cas il nous faut agir de manière à atteindre Gilda de suite, autrement il aura le temps de s'enfuir en l'emmenant.

Severus tira sa baguette et scruta leur cible à travers les buissons qui entouraient le château. La mention d'Ignacius Malefoy avait soudain mis fin à ses derniers scrupules. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir une fenêtre éclairée à l'étage.

Le directeur enclencha une série d'incantations destinées à lever les charmes protecteurs de la muraille et des fenêtres. Il était très puissant, même à cet âge avancé il les détruisait les uns après les autres.

-Elle est là? demanda Severus.

-Je pense, répondit le directeur, la famille est réunie en bas et je ne vois pas pourquoi cette salle serait éclairée si on ne l'y gardait pas.

Ils avaient en effet aperçu l'assemblée de convives en venant, tous attroupés dans le salon de réception au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait déjà là quelques Malefoy, notamment la mère de Lucius.

-Dépêchons-nous d'agir, décréta le maître des potion. Si la famille Malefoy investit le château nous risquons d'avoir du mal, ils sont plus puissants que les Selwyn...

Dumbledore était du même avis, aussi Severus sortit de sa cachette et jeta le sort d'apesanteur qu'il avait appris auprès de Voldemort. Il s'éleva rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre, Dumbledore couvrait les arrières et l'avait puissamment désillusionné.

Ainsi il pouvait voir sans être vu, et la scène qu'il eut soudain devant les yeux le laissa un instant muet et figé, avant que la colère ne se mette à bouillir...

Gilda, son père et Ignacius étaient présents, ce dernier tenait la jeune femme par les bras et tentait de la maîtriser de force. Le père vociférait des injures.

Gilda était toute pâle, résistant tant bien que mal à Ignacius elle se débattait et ruait entre ses bras, ses cheveux étaient très longs, sans aucun doute sous l'effet d'un sort, et ses habits en désordre. Severus remarqua que, abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce et négligemment jetée par terre, une robe somptueuse prenait la poussière.

Ignacius Malefoy s'était revêtu de velours gris perle et anthracite magnifique, ses cheveux soigneusement gominés luisaient et il n'avait pas un plis de travers. En dépit de l'atmosphère il semblait particulièrement calme, et Severus entendit ses propos qui se voulaient rassurants:

-Allons Gilda, calmez-vous je vous prie... Personne ne vous veut de mal ici.

C'en fut trop, Severus fit exploser la fenêtre et pénétra dans la pièce, abandonnant du même coup son invisibilité. Gilda poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi:

-Severus! …. À l'aide!

-Qu'est-ce que... Marmonna son père.

Ignacius avait lâché Gilda sous l'effet de surprise, celle-ci en profita pour reculer loin de lui et se coller contre un mur. L'aristocrate magnifiquement vêtu brandit sa baguette en direction du maître des potion, le combat s'engagea.

Le frère de Lucius était un adversaire redoutable, et Severus, quoique très fort lui aussi, le comprit rapidement. Il esquiva de justesse un sort informulé qu'il devinait retors, lança une gerbe de flammes qui n'atteint pas sa cible et dans le même temps un sort informulé de stupéfixion. Ignacius bloqua ce dernier avec une apparente facilité et renvoya un retors.

Pour le maître des potions, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: Ignacius avait assez pratiqué le duel pour canaliser la magie sans utiliser les sorts conventionnels. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore capable de créer des sortilèges aux effets précis mais ses retors seraient sûrement destructeurs.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une attaque de l'aristocrate manqua de l'atteindre et il ne l'évita qu'en se jetant par terre et en roulant sur le côté. Le sort carbonisa instantanément un pan de sa cape.

Décidément, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas faciles...

Severus s'était relevé et changea de tactique, à lui maintenant de montrer ses talents! Il se jeta dans la bataille avec ce qui lui était le plus cher, c'est à dire ses propres sorts, ceux qu'il n'avait jamais utilisés ou presque et qu'il gardait secrets...

Le levicorpus qu'il lança obligea Ignacius à se baisser, il en profita pour déclencher un plafond de flammes et l'aristocrate se retrouva par terre. Mais pas assez affaibli pour abdiquer il lança un retors dans les jambes de Severus qui exécuta un saut et hurla:

-Fusiopetra!

Les carrelages du sol prirent une teinte rouge autour d'Ignacius qui dut se réfugier précipitamment dans un coin encore à l'abri de l'auréole des dalles brulantes. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, les pierres devenaient incandescentes les unes après les autres et son espace diminuait. Severus savait qu'il pouvait brûler vif s'il était atteint. L'aristocrate en avait sûrement aussi conscience car il ne combattait plus et regardait l'arc de cercle qui se rapprochait avec angoisse.

Alors qu'il suait à grosses gouttes, quelqu'un apostropha Severus:

-Levez immédiatement ce maléfice!

Un hurlement retentit à ce moment précis et fit tourner Severus vers l'endroit d'où il provenait, l'âtre en l'occurrence.

Le père Selwyn avait saisit Gilda malgré sa résistance et la maintenait juste au dessus du feu, s'il la lâchait elle tomberait la tête la première dans les braises rougeoyantes.

Ajax Malefoy lui lançait un regard à la fois haineux et satisfait:

-Si mon futur gendre brûle, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, sa fiancée en fera autant...

Une mèche de cheveux de Gilda prit feu à ce moment et elle hurla de terreur.

-Ôtez ce cercle, rajouta le vieil homme, je la soulèverai ensuite.

Il se baissa un peu plus vers l'âtre et la jeune femme se mit à ruer avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle saisit son père à la gorge mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Était-ce lui qui lui avait appris à se battre?

Ignacius n'avait plus que l'espace de ses pieds, il se plaqua contre le mur et cria:

-Arrêtez Ajax! Sortez-vous de là!

Cette phrase provoqua un instant d'inattention chez le vieil homme, Gilda le mit à profit pour ruer et le faire basculer sur le côté. Severus la vit avec soulagement s'éloigner du feu grâce à un mouvement fluide de l'ensemble du corps. Ajax l'entraina dans sa chute et tomba sur le sol, elle lui asséna un coup de poing pour se dégager.

Décidément, songea Severus tandis que Gilda rampait jusqu'à lui, c'était une manie chez elle!

Il se retint toutefois de lui en faire la remarque car il venait de remarquer qu'un côté de son visage avait bleui, comme si elle avait reçu un coup.

Aussi il se contenta de la relever et la laissa s'appuyer sur son épaule.

-Comment vous allez? Lui demanda t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, visiblement sous le choc.

À cet instant Ignacius hurla, sa cape prenait feu.

-Ne le tuez pas! S'écria Gilda paniquée.

-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises professeur Marty!

Severus riait, il éprouvait une petite satisfaction mais leva tout de même le sortilège et Ignacius put arrêter l'incendie de sa cape.

-Je propose que nous ne nous attardions pas plus, dit-il à Gilda.

Elle hocha la tête et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où il transplanna avec elle.

Ils atterrirent devant les grilles de Poudlard au même moment que Dumbledore, le vieil homme souriait d'une étrange manière et Gilda rougit.

Severus, lui, ne comprit qu'un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il fut rentré dans ses appartements car le directeur leur avait donné une journée de repos pour se remettre des événements de la nuit.

Mais l'esprit de Severus était à présent ailleurs, il avait sorti la feuille quadrillée qu'il avait prise sur le bureau de Gilda et la lisait avec attention. Avait-elle vraiment eu l'intention de tenter de réparer les pots cassés (à tous les sens du terme) entre Potter et lui?

Il sortit de chez lui peu avant midi, assez fatigué mais il voulait se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour avoir avec lui une petite discussion.

C'est en remontant les escaliers des cachots qu'il entendit les premiers hurlements... Ceux-ci venaient des profondeurs du château...

Dans le domaine de Rusard...


	29. scandale

__C'est en remontant les escaliers des cachots qu'il entendit les premiers hurlements... Ceux-ci venaient des profondeurs du château... __

_Dans le domaine de Rusard... _

Severus se raidit à l'écoute, c'était un jeune qui criait ainsi, mais que se passait-il dans ce château enfin?

Le maître des potions fit demi-tour et descendit à grand pas. Au fur et à mesure, les cris se rapprochaient et il lui semblait reconnaître la voix. Aussi ne fut-il guère surpris de voir en entrant dans les cachots du fond, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair enchaînée au mur. Il s'agissait d'Isaora Bathmore, une seconde année de Serdaigle qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et pendaient dans le vide, la pression des chaînes avait blanchi ses poignets.

Rusard et Ombrage se tenaient également dans la pièce à rire et n'avaient pas vu entrer Rogue, celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une immense vague de fureur l'envahir.

_-Vous voulez un coup de main peut-être?!_ S'écria t-il d'une voix forte et couroucée à l'adresse des deux tortionnaires.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent et le dévisagèrent, sourire aux lèvres.

_-Non merci Severus,_ _nous avons fini_, répondit Ombrage d'une voix doucereuse, _à présent nous allons sortir et laisser Miss Bathmore méditer quelques heures sur son insolence..._

_-Relâchez-la immédiatement_. Répliqua le maître de potions, _les punitions corporelles..._

_-Etaient interdites jusqu'au décret de ce matin, Severus le changement dans cette école c'est maintenant, alors je vous conseille de baisser la voix si vous voulez rester dans l'équipe._

C'en était trop, Severus brandit sa baguette à destination d'Ombrage.

_-Relâchez immédiatement cette enfant ou je vous fais passer un sale quart d'heure._

Ombrage sortit sa baguette tout en affichant un sourire narquois, mais elle avait un peu pâli. Severus n'attendit pas d'être mis en joue, il jeta un sort qui projeta l'inquisitrice à plusieurs mètres.

Rusard bondit sur le maître des potions avec une vigueur surprenante, Rogue ne s'y attendait pas, il fut déséquilibré et glissa tandis qu'Ombrage se remettait sur pieds.

Aucun d'eux ne vit Gilda entrer dans la pièce et saisir une chaise près de la porte. Elle fonça dans le tas à grands cris, manquant de recevoir un sort au passage et abattit sa chaise sur Rusard qui l'évita à moitié. Il en reçut le coin sur l'épaule et roula sur le côté, Ombrage et Rogue se livraient un duel sans merci.

Gilda liquida son adversaire d'un coup de pied et se précipita pour détacher Bathmore qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

_-Gilda!_s'écria Severus, _prenez la petite et allez prévenir le directeur!_

La jeune femme obtempéra et sortit de la pièce en courant, avec la jeune Serdaigle toujours en larmes. Severus parvint enfin à ligoter l'inquisitrice qui s'effondra avec un bruit mou. Il ajouta même un sortilège de stupéfixion à celui du saucisson car Ombrage le menaçait sous son bâillon invisible:

_-Mmm!... Vous Enfermer!..._

L'immobilité forcée l'empêcha d'en dire plus, toutefois Severus attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Rusard était inconscient et le cachot sans dessus-dessous.

Le temps parut infiniment long avant que des pas ne retentissent enfin dans le couloir, le directeur finit par entrer dans la pièce, seul et assez grave.

-_Bonjour Severus, hmm, Gilda m'a prévenu de ce qui vient de se produire avant d'emmener miss Bathmore à l'infirmerie... Je dois dire qu'à mes yeux c'est extrêmement grave._

_-Epargnez-moi vos discours Albus, _répliqua Rogue plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité._ Maintenant vous allez prendre une décision courageuse, c'est à dire vider cette harpie._

_-Severus sa présence m'est imposée..._

_-Par la force si nécessaire! Vous êtes en mesure de tenir tête à tous les aurors du ministère, alors agissez maintenant! Sinon c'est moi qui part. Hors de question de rester ici dans ces conditions!_

Dumbledore lui répondit doucement:

_-Severus, est-ce que tout va bien? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de prendre ainsi partie._

_-On en reparlera lorsque vous aurez fait le nécessaire._

La réponse était très sèche, et Rogue ne savait pas bien ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi, toutefois il continua d'insister:

_-Ombrage vient de maltraiter une élève sans raison, vous êtes au pieds du mur Albus. Si vous vouliez la garder il vous faudrait me punir, vous aplatir en excuses et remettre Bathmore en danger. Videz-la bon sang! Et envoyez paître Fudge! _

_-En effet,_ concéda le directeur,_ la situation me semble assez irréparable. Prenez donc une de ces chaises là-bas, je crois qu'il serait bon de réfléchir activement à la marche à suivre. Comme vous le dîtes, on ne peut plus laisser Ombrage agir impunément, toutefois je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous le croyez et je refuse de mettre en danger l'école._

_-Et si nous modifions la mémoire d'Ombrage et que nous la rendions malade au point de la forcer à quitter l'école?_

_-Ce serait voué à l'échec, Fudge ne marchera pas. Au contraire nous lui fournirions là un prétexte pour prendre le contrôle total de l'école. Non, ce qu'il faut c'est un procès, et un allié puissant pour le gagner, ou des alliés... Malheureusement dans ce domaine nous sommes assez pauvres en ce moment._

La voix de Gilda retentit derrière eux:

_-Ombrage en revanche est riche en ennemis._

La jeune femme venait d'entrer dans le cachot, un peu pâle et visiblement fatiguée, mais son visage brillait d'excitation.

_-Son poste est envié et fragile, elle est protégée par le ministre mais détestée par tous les secrétaires d'état ainsi que par les magistrats car elle a le pouvoir de les court-circuiter. Si on déclenche un bon scandale elle saute. Il nous faut juste trouver un moyen de diffusion._

_-A part la Gazette il n'y a rien,_ marmonna Severus. _Et elle refusera d'aller contre le ministère..._

_-Par contre Sorcière Hebdo... _

_-Albus ne soyez pas ridicule! Ce genre de revue..._

_-Minerva a été sollicitée il y a peu... Et si nous pouvions avoir Skeeter qui tente actuellement de profiter du tabac de son article dans le chicaneur... Je crois que nous pourrions faire du bon boulot..._

Severus leva les yeux au ciel:

_-Albus, Minerva a reçu une demande d'interview sur son pouvoir d'animagus!_

_-Elle est assez douée pour parler d'autre chose en même temps Severus, je vais aller la voir. Gilda, pourriez-vous trouver Skeeter et l'amener ici? _

_-Assurément Albus, je m'en chargerai. Mais vous croyez que Sorcière Hebdo va accepter de publier une concurrente?_

À cette perspective, le directeur répondit d'un air mystérieux:

_-J'en fais mon affaire. Trouvez Skeeter, je me charge de Minerva et de la revue. mais en premier lieu je vais neutraliser ces deux oiseaux _(il désignait Rusart et Ombrage)_ pour un petit moment... l'idéal serait que Skeeter dîne avec nous tous ce soir..._

Gilda fut intriguée par son assurance, et tandis qu'elle remontait vers ses appartements en compagnie de Severus elle interrogea ce dernier:

_-Dumbledore a l'air bien sûr de lui. Vous pensez que ce que l'on cherche à faire est possible Severus?_

Le maître des potions hocha la tête à l'affirmative, il s'autorisa même une remarque sarcastique:

_-Très possible, ne sous-estimez pas Albus... Surtout si, comme je pense le deviner, il prévoit de vous mettre en plein dans le jeu..._

_-Qu'est-ce que?..._

Devant l'air inquiet et soudain alarmé de la jeune femme, Severus sourit:

_-Je le sens à la manière qu'il avait de vous regarder, je crois qu'il a une idée derrière la tête Gilda. Reste à savoir qui, de vous ou de Minerva, sera réellement la vedette de sorcière hebdo._

Gilda pila et s'arrêta net, tandis qu'il continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était:

_-Severus! Arrêtez de me faire peur._

Il se retourna et la découvrit pâle et effrayée, aussi il s'en voulut un peu de la faire marcher. Mais après tout si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait... Alors la situation n'allait pas être triste:

_-Je vous taquine Gilda, c'est juste que..._

_-Que quoi?_

Il rit devant la voix étranglée et le visage décontenancé de la jeune femme:

_-Bon d'accord,_ dit-il d'une voix décontractée, _voilà mon hypothèse: je pense qu'Albus veut prendre prétexte de l'interview adressée à Mac-Gonnagal pour vous faire apparaître dans la presse sorcière. Ce serait donc vous le catalyseur du scandale!_

_-Où avez-vous pêché cela? C'est complètement aberrant!_

Severus secoua la tête:

_-N'en soyez pas si sûre, c'est loin d'être hasardeux, surtout après ce qu'a fait Ignacius. Je pense pouvoir vous dire que le monde Sang-Pur a les yeux rivés sur vous en ce moment, le monde sorcier en général même._

_-C'est ridicule, il y a autre chose de..._

_-Vous croyez? Réfléchissez Gilda, Ignacius est le meilleur parti d'Angleterre dans notre monde, des dizaines de femmes ont tenté de l'avoir. Il vous a choisi et vous, vous l'avez éconduit avec une froideur peu commune. Il y a de quoi jaser! surtout qu'en ce moment c'est le calme plat en matière de politique et autre, du moins officiellement..._

_-Peut-être bien,_ répondit la jeune femme, _mais il n'y a aucune relation avec Mac Gonnagal, or l'article est pour elle..._

_-Faux, il est pour Sorcière hebdo! L'idée doit être de faire venir Skeeter ici, puis de les laisser faire, elle et sa plume... Elle saura où est son intérêt, croyez-moi._

Gilda eut un soupir las et murmura quelque-chose qui ressemblait à un _« mais quel guêpier... »_, elle rejoignit en quelques pas Severus qui lui offrit le bras avec un naturel qui l'étonna lui-même. La jeune femme était étrange, visiblement fatiguée et même peut-être un peu sous le coup d'une déprime.

_-Au fait,_ lui dit Severus pour tenter de la remettre d'applomb, _je compte envoyer un message à Lucius Malefoy afin qu'il mette son frère en garde. Je lui écris qu'Ignacius a tout intérêt à lâcher l'affaire, en ce qui vous concerne. Mais il me faut bien sûr votre autorisation. Lucius fera passer le message Gilda, je lui fais dire que, si son frère vous approche encore, c'est avec moi qu'il aura à traiter._

Comme la jeune femme levait vers lui des yeux à la fois incrédules et inquiets, le maître des potions ajouta:

_-Votre sécurité, j'en fais une affaire personnelle..._

Gilda hocha la tête, un peu surprise, et le remercia d'une voix confuse. Severus se sentit lui-même un peu gêné, il tenta de faire diversion en la questionnant:

_-Et vous, comment comptez-vous trouver Skeeter?_

_-Je vais aller faire un tour au Trois Balais, on dit que depuis l'article du Chicaneur c'est sa base. J'irai en début d'après midi avant d'aller chercher mes enfants à l'école._

Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose de plus, elle rougit et baissa la tête avant de finalement lâcher le morceau:

_-Severus..._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi... Seule je ne m'en serai pas sortie..._

La maître des potions se sentit troublé d'une telle déclaration, il ne s'y attendait pas, surtout pas ici, dans un couloir de Poudlard. D'autant que Gilda elle-même semblait bien embarrassée et très gênée, elle eu un petit sourire nerveux et releva vers lui des yeux brillants, sans qu'il sache si c'était de fatigue, d'émotion ou d'inquiétude. Comme elle semblait prête à vaciller, il la raccompagna jusqu'à la grande salle et lui recommanda de manger, puis d'aller s'allonger un peu.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après le repas, Severus gagna lui-même ses appartements, mais il ne se reposa pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire...

Il saisit une plume, un parchemin et écrivit rapidement le courrier qu'il avait déjà préparé dans sa tête:

_Lucius,_

_Tu as certainement appris ce qui s'est passé cette nuit entre ton frère et Gilda Marty, ainsi que le secours que Dumbledore et moi nous lui avons porté: je tiens à te prévenir que si ton frère importune cette femme une fois de plus, je règlerai cela par un duel d'honneur dans les règles. Gilda Marty est sous ma protection, c'est pour moi une amie chère et les récents évènements l'ont indisposée. Soit ton frère s'éloigne, soit c'est un homme mort._

_Cordialement, Severus_

Gilda de son côté avait suivi le conseil de Rogue, elle s'allongea un quart d'heure après le repas et se releva un peu rassérénée. La pendule indiquait quatorze heure trente, aussi elle se prépara avec soin, habillée à la moldue pour l'école car elle doutait d'avoir le temps après, mais enveloppée dans son long manteau bleu, elle pouvait passer partout sans attirer l'attention. Elle sortit de l'enceinte du château avec toutefois une boule au ventre tant elle craignait d'être prise à partie en chemin, les événements de la veille l'avaient ébranlée plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Toutefois rien d'anormal ne se produisit jusqu'à Pré au Lard et elle entra plus rassurée dans les trois balais. Le comptoir était quasiment déserté à cette heure, les repas étant finis et l'après midi encore peu avancée. Gilda s'avança, commanda une crème poire et demanda où elle pourrait trouver Skeeter:

_-Elle est au salon du premier étage,_ lui répondit Rosemerta, _mais elle ne veut voir personne depuis qu'on lui a refusé un article dans la gazette._

_-Je viens pour sorcière hebdo,_ répliqua la jeune femme, _alors qui sait..._

Rosemerta hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu et lui indiqua l'escalier, Gilda posa une pièce sur le comptoir, prit son verre et monta à l'étage. Il n'y avait qu'une porte sur le palier à laquelle elle toqua.

Pas de réponse.

Elle recommença et appela:

_-Skeeter. Je sais que vous êtes ici. Je viens de la part du professeur Dumbledore_

_-Je suis en congé,_ répondit la voix de Skeeter derrière le battant, _je ne donne pas d'interview._

Gilda lui répliqua d'une voix égale:

_-Même pas pour ce qui concerne une affaire importante au sein de Poudlard? Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous avoir comme reporter pour couvrir une affaire grave qui a eu lieux ces jours-ci, il aurait une piste auprès de Sorcière Hebdo. Vous seriez évidemment rémunérée et les débouchés sont potentiellement plus larges que ceux du Chicaneur._

Skeeter répondit avec hauteur, mais sa résolution semblait vaciller:

_-êtes-vous une spécialiste de la Presse pour oser me prédire un succès alors que je ne travaille même pas pour le journal en question?_

_-Certes non,_ répondit la jeune femme qui saisit la perche au vol, _mon nom est Gilda Marty et je suis professeur à Poudlard._

Le silence qui accueillit ces paroles fit comprendre à Gilda qu'elle avait gagné, avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre...

Skeeter apparut, un peu hagarde et ses yeux se mirent à briller à la vue de son interlocutrice, elle avait sorti une plume vert criard qu'elle tenait dans sa main et scrutait Gilda avec avidité.

La jeune femme sut aussitôt, malgré sa fatique, qu'elle était potentiellement en danger. Aussi elle adopta une attitude froide et distante en façade, tout en laissant espérer à Skeeter une entrevue possible:

_-Professeur Marty, minauda la journaliste c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance... Si vous vouliez m'accorder une petite entrevue ce serait un plaisir et un honneur..._

Gilda l'arrêta d'un geste ferme de la main:

_-J'ai été mandatée par le professeur Dumbledore qui souhaite que vous écriviez un article dans le cadre d'une affaire à Poudlard, ici n'est pas le lieu pour une interview mais je dois immédiatement vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur._

_-Hum... En quoi consiste cette « affaire »?_ demanda Skeeter d'une voix circonspecte.

_-Vous le verrez à Poudlard, gardez toutefois votre plume à portée de main dès maintenant car il y a quelques détails intéressants que vous pourriez noter d'ici que nous arrivions._

Tout en disant cela, Gilda lançait à la journaliste un sourire en coin auquel elle répondit par un regard entendu, les yeux soudain brillants d'excitation. Un bloc-note apparut dans ces mains et elle marcha aux côtés de Gilda comme un chien attiré par un sucre...

Au même moment au manoir Malefoy, Lucius, sa femme et son frère étaient justement en train de discuter des derniers évènements. En effet Ignacius avait déboulé quelques heures plus tôt au manoir, complètement chamboulé et dans un état de fureur extrêmement violente. Il semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un et il avait fallu toute la diplomatie et l'écoute de Narcissa pour le calmer un peu et le faire assoir.

_-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?_ Demanda Ignacius lorsque son cadet eut achevé de lire la lettre qui venait d'arriver.

Lucius lui jeta un œil inquiet, le sang-pur ne décolérait toujours pas de la fuite de Gilda, surtout avec cet espèce de...

_-Si tu t'approches encore une fois de cette femme, il te tue._ Répondit le père de Drago d'une voix mal assurée.

_-Allons donc! _

Ignacius se redressa sur son siège et balaya d'un revers de main la réponse de son frère.

_-Qu'est-ce qui fait croire à ce petit traître de sang mêlé que ce n'est pas lui qui risque de laisser sa peau dans l'affaire?_

_-Tu connais très mal Severus, _intervint alors Narcissa, _il est extrêmement doué et très dangereux. Ce n'est pas par chance qu'il t'a tenu en échec cette nuit. S'il t'a menacé crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux que tu te le tiennes pour dis et que tu lâches l'affaire. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas plutôt d'épouser la fille Rosier? Elle fait un bon parti._

_-Si l'on exclut les trente ans, au moins, qui nous séparent. Non Cissy, c'est Gilda Selwyn que je veux. Et je l'aurai._

Assis dans son fauteuil, Ignacius n'avait jamais paru si déterminé, il but une gorgée de son verre de vin avant d'ajouter d'une voix un peu rauque:

_-Et ce n'est pas ce petit bâtard de sang-mêlé qui se mettra en travers de ma route._

Sur ces mots, il vida son verre cul-sec et se leva.

_-Je dois rentrer, Eris se demande sûrement où je suis..._


	30. Fumée et serpent

_« … Les pouvoirs d'animagui du professeur Mac-Gonnagal, très décriés actuellement bien que parfaitement déclarés et légaux, sont plus puissants que ceux que j'avais eu l'occasion d'étudier de près. Et l'opportunité totalement imprévue de cette entrevue, en tout point charmante, n'a fait que renforcer l'intérêt qu'on pouvait y porter. _

_Imaginez-vous donc un véritable enchantement, en plein travail de rédaction me voilà dérangée par quelqu'un qui tambourine à la porte d'une manière particulièrement insistante. J'ouvre, un peu contrariée, et voilà que mon exaspération s'envole quand je découvre de qui il s'agit: La professeur d'Histoire de la magie de Poudlard! Gilda Marty en personne!_

_Sur cette femme d'un tempérament assez peu commun, on racontait beaucoup mais rien n'est à la hauteur de ce qui m'a été donné voir._

_Femme fatale à n'en pas douter, mais très sobre dans toute sa manière d'être, Gilda Marty est assurément un mystère, et la rumeur d'après laquelle un Malefoy tenterait de la percer à jour ne semble pas encore à infirmer. On la disait moldufiée et portant les cheveux courts. Son habillement semble être en fait une sorte d'hybridation destinée à passer d'un monde à l'autre sans encombres: long manteau bleu couvrant des pantalons noirs et une veste de la même couleur ainsi qu'une élégante chemise. Les cheveux en revanche sont longs, depuis peu me dit-on et sous l'effet d'un sortilège, acajou et attachés tout en sobriété et en élégance. Son port est celui d'une reine et son allure vive mais délicate... »_

Gilda avait saisit l'exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo et son teint virait au cramoisi à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. En effet Rita n'avait fait qu'évoquer Mac-Gonnagal, si une photo s'étalait sur la page de droite et la représentait en train de se transformer, l'angle mettait surtout en valeur le visage ahuri de Gilda qui assistait à la transformation.

Ainsi on accrochait la lectrice déjà sûrement alléchée par le titre de l'article: _« Entre scandales à répétition et intrusion de milliardaires, Poudlard deviendrait-il un vaste cirque? »_

Suivait ensuite les révélations sur les méthodes de l'inquisitrice, accompagnées d'une photo panoramique de l'antre de Rusard mise en contraste avec le bureau d'Ombrage, surchargé de décorations mais visiblement inoffensif.

Pour finir ce dossier qui ne faisait pas moins de dix pages, des interviews d'élèves et de professeurs achevaient de démolir l'inquisitrice qui avait dû effectuer une retraite stratégique dans ses bureaux à Londres. Ouf!

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on aie pu faire passer cela dans la presse,_ murmura Gilda avec un étonnement prononcé.

Rogue n'en pensait pas moins, avec tout cela clair que le ministère allait être sacrément chamboulé mais sa réaction risquait d'être virulente. D'ailleurs il s'étonnait de ne pas déjà avoir d'aurors aux portes de Poudlard.

Par peur de représailles, Albus avait demandé à Gilda de ne pas mettre à l'école ses enfants, Moon en était enchantée, et même elle en devenait très pénible à force de s'accrocher à sa mère et d'enchaîner caprice sur caprice. Quant-à Sebastian il étudiait les potions à plein temps avec les première, seconde, troisième et quatrième année. Le reste du temps il faisait un saut dans les cours d'histoire de la magie, de soins aux créatures magiques, d'astronomie ou d'étude des moldus (il était premier de la classe avec les futurs ASPIC, même si ce n'était que premier sur quatre...).

Severus tenta de dérider sa collègue par une boutade sarcastique:

_-En tout cas, vous semblez avoir inspiré Skeeter dans le bon sens du terme._

Gilda lui renvoya un regard courroucé qui ne valait rien de bon, accompagné d'un sourire pincé:

_-Très drôle Severus... Pour tout vous dire je n'avais pas eu aussi honte depuis l'humiliation du professeur Black lors de ma présentation de thèse! C'est vous dire!_

_-Pfff... Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de honteux! Vous qui vous entendez bien avec Granger, allez donc lui demander ce qu'écrivait Skeeter sur son compte l'an dernier..._

_-J'avais la gazette, je sais ce qu'il en était.._. Répliqua Gilda, _rien de comparable pour moi je vous l'accorde..._

_-Vous voyez bien..._

_-Mais me faire envoyer des fleurs empoisonnées par une journaliste de bas étage, et me retrouver presque fiancée à un Malefoy dans la presse, avouez que ce n'est quand même pas rien!_

Severus approuva d'un hochement de tête tout en tempérant sur un ton taquin:

_-J'avoue que pour ce qui est de Malefoy je compatis. Mais les fleurs en revanche sont amplement méritées... Que voulez-vous? C'est comme ça les célébrités..._

_-Je ne suis pas une célébrité. _Articula Gilda en détachant chaque mot.

Severus éclata de rire:

_-Je me demande si vous direz toujours ça lorsque vous verrez la moitié des sorcières anglaises se faire une coiffure « à la Marty », ou adopter le costume moldu sous un long manteau..._

Gilda cette fois-ci eut un sourire franc:

_-Peut-être que je pourrai en être contente, si Malefoy peut jeter son dévolu sur l'une d'elle ce sera parfait._

_-Pour ça, il faudra déjà qu'il en trouve une plus belle que vous et ce n'est pas une mince affaire.. _

_-Il trouvera, _répliqua vivement Gilda dont le sourire s'était effacé et dont le visage avait un peu rosi. _Et puis la beauté ce n'est pas tout... Un homme comme Ignacius ou comme vous devrait le savoir._

_-Certes..._

Rogue avait acquiescé d'un air qu'il voulait neutre, mais le regard de Gilda croisa le sien et il eut un moment de flottement. Elle avait vraiment un beau visage, à la fois sérieux et prudent mais plus aussi fatigué qu'à son arrivée, un corps plutôt fin et joli. Mais ce qui avait frappé Rogue était surtout sa chevelure à présent très longue et brune à reflets, épaisse et attachée par un chignon lâche. Elle ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'en faire et Severus se prit à penser que des tresses sur le haut du visage et une dans la nuque lui iraient à merveille.

_-Ne me dévisagez pas comme ça Severus! On dirait que vous ne m'avez jamais vue! _Gronda Gilda un peu gênée.

Le maître des potions sursauta:

_-Pardonnez-moi, _répondit-il, _j'étais perdu dans vos cheveux... Hem... Je veux dire... Je n'étais pas habitué à les voir si longs... _

La jeune femme rougit et baissa le nez en marmonnant que de toute façon elle allait vite les faire couper.

_-Ce serait dommage,_ répliqua immédiatement Severus.

_-Ils me gênent et je ne sais pas les coiffer seule._ Répliqua franchement Gilda. _Je ne les aime pas longs... En plus..._

Elle s'interrompit là et n'en dit pas plus, mais l'ombre passée sur son visage suffit à Severus pour comprendre que tout n'allait pas forcément bien.

_-Je comprends Gilda, ne vous rendez pas triste pour cela, de toute façon vous êtes très belle et cela ne change pas selon la longueur de vos cheveux..._

Le regard ahuri que lui lança Gilda lui fit penser qu'il allait être vivement rabroué.

Toutefois, la jeune femme fut soudain arrêtée dans son mouvement par l'explosion au sol de quelque-chose non loin d'eux. Une fumée nauséabonde et irrespirable emplit la pièce jusqu'à ce que Severus invoque un sortilège puissant:

_-Evanesco!_ S'écria t-il. _Gilda!_

Pas de réponse

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa enfin, Severus découvrit Gilda étendue par terre à ses pieds, suffocante et incapable de parler. Il s'accroupit et tenta de la rassurer:

_-tout va bien Gilda respirez..._

Mais la jeune femme secouait la tête avec terreur et tentait de lui dire quelque-chose. Elle fit signe vers la fenêtre ouverte que Severus verrouilla avec soin d'un coup de baguette. Ce n'est que lorsque il posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle qu'il le vit...

Le serpent dont la tête dépassait du corsage de Gilda et qui était en train de grossir et de l'étouffer lentement...

_-Lashlabask! Deflagratio! _Hurla Severus en direction du reptile qui fut pulvérisé par les deux sortilèges simultanés.

Gilda toussa bruyamment et repris peu à peu des couleurs, le bruit avait attiré dans le salon Sebastian et Moon qui étaient couchés à côté. Les deux gamins les observaient avec panique et Severus souleva la jeune femme pour l'assoir sur le canapé.

_-Il vous a mordu?_ Demanda t-il inquiet.

Gilda secoua la tête et répondit d'une voix sourde:

_-Je ne crois pas... Non... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Une incantation de matière?_

_-Peut-être, ou un vrai serpent un peu trafiqué, je ne sais pas. En tout cas c'est quelqu'un qui l'a envoyé par la fenêtre ouverte. Celui qui a fait ça est plutôt bon car l'attaque était très précise... Si ce reptile n'avait pas sorti sa tête de vos vêtements Gilda, je ne l'aurais pas vu et qui sait où vous seriez._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Demanda Sebastian. _Quel serpent?_

_-Je l'ai fait disparaître, il s'agit d'une attaque qui visait ta mère jeune homme._

À ces mots, les yeux du gamin se mirent à lancer des éclairs, Severus releva Gilda qui lui parut avoir de la peine à se tenir sur ses deux jambes dans un premier temps. Mais elle finit par s'appuyer sur son épaule et par se reprendre.

_-Voilà qui commence à faire,_ murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque, _qui a pu lancer ça?_

_-Peut-être un serpentard car ils affectionnent les Serpentsorstia et les manipulations de reptiles. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas n'importe lequel car c'était digne d'un mangemort._

Gilda hocha la tête et s'avança vers la cheminée d'un pas un peu titubant:

_-Dumbledore! _Appela t-elle tout en jetant de la poudre dans l'âtre.

Le directeur apparut et entra dans le salon, il avait l'air assez joyeux mais son regard se fit plus sérieux lorsqu'il aperçut Gilda et Severus qui l'observaient d'un air grave, et les deux petits debout alors qu'il était déjà vingt-deux heure bien passé.

_-Alors?_ Demanda t-il simplement.

_-Quelqu'un vient de m'envoyer un serpent par la fenêtre,_ expliqua Gilda, _si Severus n'avait pas été là il m'aurait étouffé. _

_-Albus, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un élève, _ajouta Rogue. _Mais c'est tout de même une attaque sérieuse, le professeur Marty aurait pu être tuée si elle avait été seule._

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec gravité et répondit:

_-Est-ce en rapport avec cette forte odeur de souffre?_

_-L'attaque a généré une épaisse fumée ici._

Gilda de son côté hocha la tête et attrapa ses deux enfants pour aller les recoucher, Dumbledore la suivit et jeta plusieurs sortilèges de protection autour des chambres, Severus calfeutra la fenêtre du salon, la cheminée et protégea la porte d'entrée. Il achevait lorsque Gilda revint dans le salon avec Moon qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

Et voilà donc que Miss ne voulait pas se recoucher... Mais il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Severus de la rabrouer dans la situation présente. D'autant que cette fois-ci, c'était de vraies larmes, il en aurait juré.

Et Gilda était si pâle...

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et berça délicatement la petite, alors Severus comprit que ce n'était pas seulement de vraies larmes...

La petite était tétanisée par la terreur.

_-Je vais faire un tour chez les Serpentards_, annonça t-il d'une voix sèche.

Il se pencha vers Moon, blottie dans les bras de sa mère, et lui murmura:

_-N'aie pas peur princesse, on va coincer les salauds qui ont fait ça._

_-Severus... _Grommela Gilda, _elle n'a pas trois ans..._

_-Désolé... Lorsque je reviens, vous m'expliquerez ce que vous comptiez dire à Potter?_

Il vit Dumbledore se raidir à la limite de son champs de vision, alors il adressa à Gilda un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin, elle eut un faible sourire.

Puis il se détourna et sortit.


	31. Lui et vous

Severus avait à présent trois suspects concernant l'attaque, du moins c'est ce résultat que lui donnait la remontée des sorts.

Blaise Zabini en premier, avec un sortilège de Lévicorpus dont l'objet semblait long et filiforme, avec en plus un Déflagratio minor.

Drago Malefoy à cause d'un Serpentsorstia et d'un Sulfurium.

Pansy Parkinson de son côté n'avait au départ rien donné, un stupéfix, un cheveudru, un Wingardium... Jusqu'à ce que Rogue accède à un sortilège de fumée accompagné d'un Serpentsorstia également.

Bien entendu il les avait convoqué séparément dans son bureau afin de les interroger tour à tour, en premier Malefoy, pendant que Pansy Parkinson était cantonnée chez Mac-Gonnagal, et Blaise Zabini devant la porte.

-Donc vous dites Malefoy que vous étiez dans votre dortoir à vous reposer... Venant de vous et à une telle heure cela me surprend.

-J'avais la crève et j'étais HS après le devoir de sortilège. J'ai fini à neuf heure et quart à peu près et je suis monté.

-Et les autres ne vous ont pas chambré?

-Ils avaient pas intérêt! De toute façon il y avais déjà Crabbe et Smitter. Goyle lui est resté tard pour veiller et je ne l'ai pas vu monter.

-Et Zabini?

-Il finissait son devoir aussi, il est monté vers onze heure.

Rogue hocha la tête à cette version des faits en espérant de tout son cœur que quelqu'un pourrait confirmer, il était déjà suffisamment en froid avec les Malefoy sans devoir en plus renvoyer leur fils de l'école.

-Et si je puis me permettre, ces sorts plutôt suspects, pourquoi les avez-vous jetés?

-Pour effrayer Levis et Wells parce qu'ils me tapaient sur les nerfs, mais j'ai rien fait de mal c'était dans la salle commune!

-Vous n'auriez donc rien fait de mal... Si l'on exclut que Levis et Wells n'ont pas douze ans...

Rogue se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout simplement utiliser du veritaserum, mais la pensée qu'Ombrage usait déjà de cette méthode le retint. De toute façon il manquait les autres à interroger.

Que l'un des trois aie fait le coup tout seul restait peu probable, à deux ou à trois par contre, c'était possible et même très.

Or, deux versions des faits plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Parkinson affirmait avoir passé la soirée à pleurer une rupture dans le dortoir de la préfète de sixième année, puis être allée se coucher vers dix heure et demie. Et Zabini prétendait avoir bossé jusqu'à minuit. Mais Drago affirmait l'avoir vu monter à onze heure...

La préfète confirma les dires de Parkinson, à savoir qu'elle était en effet dans le dortoir jusqu'à dix heure et quart, Crabbe et Smitter confirmaient la versions de Drago, de même que Levis et Wells.

Drago était donc hors de cause, au moins en actes et surement même hors de cause tout court. Après tout, lui n'avait aucun intérêt à menacer Gilda vu ce qu'elle représentait.

Reste que Blaise et Pansy étaient seuls lorsque Gilda avait été attaquée...

Lorsqu'il parla à cette dernière de ses avancées, la jeune femme ne parut guère étonnée, elle lui apporta même un élément de plus, à savoir que mesdames Parkinson et Zabini n'avaient guère été aimables avec elle.

Lorsque Dumbledore eu les résultats de l'enquête, il parut de suite très las et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en fermant les yeux. Severus comprenait bien à quel point la situation était grave: un ou deux élèves à renvoyer de l'école et même à déférer devant le magenmagot pour tentative d'assassinat...

-Je vais convoquer Parkinson et Zabini, annonça le directeur, nous tirerons cette affaire au clair...

-A t-on des nouvelles du ministère? Demanda Severus, je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser champs libre si facilement.

Dumbledore hocha la tête:

-J'ai reçu un courrier m'informant de mon renvoi du poste de directeur et d'une convocation devant le magenmagot... Ainsi qu'une petite centaine de lettres de soutien... J'avoue que pour le moment j'hésite sur la marche à suivre... Severus je vous prie, allez donc vérifier que tout est calme du côté des appartement du professeur Marty, j'ai beau avoir ajouté quelques sorts de protection, je ne suis guère tranquille.

Le maître des potions ne demandait pas mieux que de se retirer loin du bureau de Dumbledore car deux sentiments contradictoires l'habitaient. D'un côté il souhaitait protéger Gilda à tout prix, et de l'autre il ne voulait surtout pas entrer en conflit avec l'élite des sang-purs à laquelle il était intégré malgré sa naissance douteuse. Alors qu'il cheminait dans les couloir du château il se rendit compte qu'il devenait malade à l'idée de devoir choisir une ou l'autre option et c'est là qu'il se fit cette réflexion douloureuse:

Il avait déjà refusé de choisir, et il savait très bien ce que cela lui avait coûté...

Le souvenir de Lily ne produisit pas une morsure aussi douloureuse qu'il l'aurait cru, mais il se sentit plus honteux que jamais au souvenir de la fin de leur amitié.

C'est lui qui avait tout gâché, par cette phrase imbécile sortie à cause d'une fureur intense. Pourquoi à elle? Il n'aurait jamais...

Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela d'elle? Qu'elle était sale et impure?

Mais alors pourquoi les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche? Il se souvenait les avoir prononcés... Parce que se faire défendre par une fille était dégradant et humiliant... Parce qu'il avait voulu lui rabattre le caquet, la rabaisser et reporter les rires sur elle.

Severus comprit à ce moment là, il avait fait cela à la fille qu'il aimait, il l'avait utilisé comme un objet et s'était moqué d'elle.

« Tu avais raison Lily, je ne te méritais pas... ».

Deux larmes perlèrent à ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues cireuses, en même temps qu'il prenait sa décision.

Non, il ne referait pas la même erreur, il avait choisi.

Et sur cette résolution, il se dirigea vers la réserve de la bibliothèque où il savait que les morceaux du miroir de rised l'attendaient. Il voulait voir Lily, lui dire qu'enfin il avait compris... Il voulait lui demander pardon...

Il traversa la salle après un regard poli à Madame Pince et pénétra dans la réserve. Celle-ci était déserte mais les morceaux de miroir pulvérisé gisaient pèle-mêle sur le sol. Severus en saisit un de la taille de son poing, le verre refléta un instant son visage avant de se troubler.

Mais aucun œil vert ni aucune chevelure brune-rousse n'apparurent, il n'y avait plus que de la fumée sur le verre. Il entrevit alors une silhouette noire à l'air lointain, désespéré il l'appela:

-Lily!

Mais la silhouette s'éloigna encore plus et disparut derrière le rideau de brume. Severus lâcha le verre qui tomba sur le sol et se brisa en mille petits morceaux, il quitta la pièce totalement confus et mit un moment à se rappeler qu'il devait aller voir comment Gilda se portait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il la trouva mieux que quelques heures auparavant, son visage avait repris quelques couleurs et elle lui sourit avec joie tout en lui proposant à boire.

-Je prendrai bien quelque-chose Gilda, répondit-il, mais vous, comment vous sentez-vous à présent?

-Cela peut aller, répondit la jeune femme alors qu'ils s'asseyaient et qu'elle lui servait un verre de Whisky pur feu, je me sens juste un peu soucieuse...

-Dumbledore prend en charge l'enquête, ne vous inquiétez pas, on trouvera le coupable.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui m'inquiète en ce moment...

Severus leva un sourcil étonné.

-Ah bon? demanda t-il, quelque chose ne va pas?

Gilda hésita un peu mais finit par répondre d'une voix mal assurée:

-Hé bien... Je voulais vous demander... Est-ce que vous m'en voulez d'avoir accepté d'aider Dumbledore entre vous et Potter? Je suis désolée...

Severus hocha la tête d'un côté et de l'autre:

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû regarder vos affaires, d'ailleurs Sebastian m'en a bien voulu. Mais la feuille que vous aviez écrite m'a intrigué. Pour être honnête, j'aimerais que vous ne vous méliez pas de cette affaire Gilda, Dumbledore cherche à me forcer la main et vous utiliser pour cela n'est pas à son honneur.

La jeune femme aquiesça, penaude, et baissa la tête quelques instants, avant de répondre dans un murmure:

-Elle vous manque beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

-Qui? Demanda Rogue soudain mal à l'aise.

-Hé bien Evans, Lily Evans... Je me souviens comme vous étiez avant qu'il y aie cet incident ridicule... Elle ne vous a jamais pardonné?

Severus s'était figé en l'entendant, et il fut le premier surpris de s'entendre répondre:

-Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait? Pour me pardonner il aurait déjà fallu que je sois prêt à recevoir son pardon... Si j'avais comprit assez rapidement, j'aurais pu sauver notre amitié... Malheureusement jusqu'à une date très récente j'étais encore dans l'obscurité complète.

Il ajouta sur un ton plus enjoué:

-Ainsi vous vous souvenez vraiment de moi? Je dois vous avouer que de mon côté je ne vous aie remarquée qu'à un âge un peu plus avancé... Lorsque vous travailliez à la bibliothèque du ministère...

Gilda rougit et répondit:

-J'étais en assez bons termes avec Pettigrow, on a travaillé ensemble plus d'une fois, du coup je connaissais un peu la bande... Mais je dois vous dire que Black et Potter n'étaient que deux crétins à l'époque. Potter s'est amélioré avec l'âge mais Black...

Elle balaya le reste de sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaule.

-Enfin on voit ce que ça a donné...

Severus fut tellement surpris qu'il s'entendit répondre:

-Mais Black est innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse! C'est Pettigrow qui...

-Je sais, répondit Gilda, … Pardonnez-moi, ce n'était pas à cela que je faisais allusion...

-Alors à quoi?

La jeune femme sembla partir dans une songerie un peu douloureuse et répliqua:

-Je connaissais bien Mrs Black, elle était dure et austère mais très cultivée et... Souvent lorsqu'il y avait des réceptions nous avions l'occasion de discuter ensemble depuis que j'étais enfant. Elle aimait beaucoup l'histoire de la Magie, et elle a été une des premières Sang-Purs à se méfier du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Severus ne releva pas le « Seigneur des Ténèbres », une majorité de Sang-purs le nommaient ainsi, y compris parmi ses ennemis. Il voulait en savoir plus:

-Et? Demanda t-il.

-Lorsque Sirius est tombé à Griffondor, elle a résisté mieux que ce que j'aurais cru et même j'ai espéré qu'elle allait s'y habituer et même s'ouvrir... Mais ce type ne pensait qu'à la faire enrager, il utilisait la culture moldue pour lui faire peur et atteindre ses valeurs. Un jour, elle est arrivée très agitée parce qu'il avait semé sa chambre de photos des jeunes moldues court-vêtues... Elles étaient en Bikini en fait, mais Mrs Black a pensé que c'était... Des images pornographiques... Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit...

-De lui, ça ne m'aurait guère étonné...

Gilda acquiesça:

-Moi non plus, mais elle l'aimait tellement... à sa manière mais elle était désespérée pour lui, elle pensait qu'il ne ferait rien de sa vie. Lorsqu'il s'est enfui elle a eu un énorme coup et sa santé s'est dégradée, surtout au niveau mental. Et quand Regulus a disparu, elle n'a pas tardé à le rejoindre... Puis le père a pris le même chemin lors de l'arrestation de Sirius. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il prenne un peu soin des siens... Mais au lieux de cela il profitait des autres, des Potter, de son oncle...

-C'est bien un Black qui a recalé votre thèse?

Gilda hocha la tête, soudain honteuse:

-Oui, le professeur Flaminius Black, le fils de Phinéas Black, le grand père de Sirius... Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me fait dire du mal de Sirius, je vous le promet!

-Je vous crois! Je vous crois!

Severus avait répondu avec un rire tant sa collègue avait vite pris la mouche, Gilda en effet avait viré au rose vif en un temps record. Pour la mettre à l'aise, il lui donna une claque dans le dos mais ne réussit qu'à la faire tousser.

-Désolé, murmura t-il, vous ai-je fait mal.

Elle rit et fit signe que non. Comme elle avait bu un verre de Whisky, Severus se demanda avec inquiétude si elle tenait bien l'alcool.

Enfin quand même! Finit-il par se dire, un verre ça ne tuait pas!

Et puis son regard se perdit un instant, vraiment il aimait ses cheveux bruns à reflets, elle était vraiment belle.

-Vous avez toujours les cheveux longs à ce que je vois, murmura t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas, même détachés ils vous vont très bien.

-Severus, marmonna t-elle avec exaspération, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne les aimais pas comme cela! Alors évitez de vous y attacher trop!

-Moi non, mais si vous le souhaitez je pourrais vous les attacher en attendant qu'ils raccourcissent. Vous permettez?

Il se leva et se plaça derrière elle tandis qu'elle se retournait, effarouchée.

Elle le regardait avec les yeux ronds de surprise, et lui avait conscience de marcher tout près de la limite. Aussi il prit un ton un peu sarcastique:

-Et bien, murmura t-il, ma réputation de creppeur de chignons m'aurait-elle précédé pour que vous ayez aussi peur?

Elle sourit et le laissa toucher ses cheveux, ceux-ci étaient épais mais soyeux et faciles à rassembler. Severus torsada deux mèches sur le haut du visage et les réunit en tresses, puis il fit de même avec l'ensemble des cheveux. Il saisit l'élastique que la jeune femme avait laissé trainer non loin pour achever son œuvre.

Même tressée, la chevelure de Gilda atteignait ses reins, mais la coiffure lui allait bien, elle semblait même avoir un peu rajeuni. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux en voyant son reflet contre la vitre de la fenêtre du salon. Dehors, c'était déjà nuit noire et un hibou blanc passa au loin.

-Tiens, murmura Gilda, Potter aura du courrier demain... Je vois Edwige qui passe.

Severus haussa les épaules:

-Grand bien lui fasse...

-Severus...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il.

Gilda paraissait gênée mais elle finit par cracher le morceau:

-Vous m'en voudrez vraiment si je lui parle?

Il répliqua sur un ton sarcastique:

-Vous êtes médiatrice professionnelle?

-Non...

-Alors non, je ne vous en voudrai pas. Bonne chance à vous!

La jeune femme sourit et répondit tout en s'approchant:

-Severus, sans vouloir vous vexer votre ricanement sonne faux.

-Et vous avec votre petit sourire, vous avez l'air d'une vélane prête à me jouer un mauvais tour!

-Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous fâcher dans ce cas...

En disant cela elle riait, un vrai rire comme Severus ne lui en avait encore jamais vu, elle ne semblait plus aussi fatiguée à présent. Toutefois cela ne dura guère et elle redevint sérieuse pour lui dire:

-Je ne veux pas faire le jeu de Dumbledore, mais je vois surtout que Potter est très différent de son père même s'il lui ressemble physiquement. On peut le raisonner, et ce serait bien dommage que deux personnes de qualité comme vous et lui se détestent éternellement.

-De qualité? Rétorqua Rogue avec dédain, lui?

-Lui et vous Severus.

La voix de Gilda était sans appel, franche, même Mac-Gonnagal n'avait jamais osé lui assener en face une telle vérité. Le maître des potions sentit son cœur bondir d'indignation et d'admiration à la fois. Elle avait osé lui dire cela, parler sans détours même si elle savait que cela le mettrait en rage.

Si n'importe qui d'autre s'était permis la même audace, Severus l'aurait au moins ensorcelé, là il se contenta d'envoyer à Gilda un regard assassin qui ne la fit pas se démonter pour autant, ni se mettre en colère. Elle continuait de lui renvoyer ce regard égal et décidé dont elle avait le secret, la colère de Severus retomba comme un soufflet lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant en murmurant:

-Désolée si je vous aie heurté. Ce n'était pas pour vous rendre triste.

-Je ne le suis pas. Répondit Severus.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui effleura le menton de la main:

-Mais vous êtes très audacieuse. Ajouta t-il.

-Je sais, répondit Gilda, c'est mon défaut préféré...

Ayant dit cela elle le laissa l'embrasser.


	32. conseils

-Un instant Potter.

Gilda avait arrêté le garçon au moment où il sortait de son cours, celui-ci fit signe à ses amis de l'attendre dehors et s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je voulais vous voir au sujet de votre orientation.

Harry lui répondit d'une voix mal assurée:

-Oui, et alors?

-Vous désirez devenir auror si je ne m'abuse...

-Oui

Gilda hocha la tête tout en le regardant avec franchise:

-J'étais juste inquiète pour vous, on vois que vous avez des dons incontestables pour la DFCM... Mais vos notes en potions sont au plus bas cette année.

Harry rougit comme une cerise et bredouilla:

-C'est une longue histoire professeur...

-Je sais.

Cet phrase arrêta net l'adolescent:

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec le professeur Rogue. Continua la jeune femme, je connais vos différents. Je sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir et que vous vous en voulez mutuellement.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas un secret pour grand monde, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre, mais honnêtement professeur je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela avec vous.

Il se retourna pour partir, laissant penser à Gilda qu'elle avait là un sacré cas de crise d'adolescence mal gérée, toutefois comme elle n'était pas femme à se décourager elle contourna son bureau et le retint un peu plus.

-Si je vous dis cela Potter, c'est pour vous aider.

-Vous n'y pouvez rien! Répliqua le jeune homme.

-Je sais que moi je n'y peux rien. Vous en revanche vous y pouvez peut-être quelque chose de votre côté. De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas continuer sur ces bases avec le professeur Rogue, surtout pas si vous avez besoin de progresser en potion.

Cette réponse eut pour effet d'énerver Harry qui lui répondit sèchement:

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse? On ne peut pas se côtoyer sans s'envoyer mutuellement sur les roses! La dernière fois que je lui aie adressé la parole il a failli me tuer.

-Vous l'avez traité de con en même temps, et il ne me semble pas que vous ayez trop souffert Potter, n'importe quel autre élève aurait été sujet à un conseil de discipline avec ça! Je pense qu'aller présenter des excuses sincères n'envenimera pas la situation vous voyez.

-Pour me prendre une marmite dans la tête? Merci bien mais je m'en passerai.

-Du métier aussi vous allez vous en passer si ça continue! … à moins que vous n'escomptiez profiter de votre statut... Particulier... Pour bénéficier d'une petite dérogation... Cela pourrait bien marcher mais vous passerez pour un incapable toute votre vie après ça. Les aurors sont choisis parmi les sorciers les plus doués Potter, leur formation est longue, difficile et dangereuse. Alors si vous voulez vraiment réaliser votre rêve je vous déconseille de le saborder dès le départ. C'est un conseil d'amie.

Gilda songea en voyant la tête du jeune homme qu'il devait avoir bien envie de lui en coller une après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard appuyé en guise de fin de discussion.

Mortifié, Harry tourna les talons.

Est-ce que ça avait marché? Est-ce qu'elle avait su trouver les mots?

Si elle avait bien deviné, Harry Potter n'était pas vantard certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aie pas de fierté, et il était relativement intègre. Autant d'arguments qui l'avaient décidée pour le tour à donner à la discussion.

Au bout de trois jours, elle dut se faire une idée, cela n'avait sûrement pas porté ses fruits, Severus ne lui disait rien à ce sujet et Harry l'évitait en cours.

Il fallut cinq jours de plus...

Ce soir là, Gilda remarqua que Severus était absent au repas, une telle exception ne présageait rien de bon, inquiète elle le guetta mais peine perdue il ne vint pas.

Toute à son inquiétude, elle ne remarqua pas l'absence du trio de Griffondor avant que Mac-Gonnagal ne marmonne d'une voix courroucée:

-Granger, Potter et Weasley sont absents, j'espère qu'ils ne font pas de bêtises...

Gilda resta de marbre mais sentit l'anxiété lui mordre l'estomac en imaginant tout un tas de scénarios plus ou moins catastrophiques. si ces quatre absences étaient liées, il y avait sûrement une explication de gravure quelque part dans le château.

"Pourvu que Granger et Weasley tiennent les nerfs des deux autres" songea t-elle tout en servant à Moon une assiette de spagettis à la carbonara.

-Pas tomat? Lui demanda la fillette déçue.

-Non Moon, répondit fermement Gilda, aujourd'hui c'est des lardons avec de la crème et du fromage.

-Veu pas!

Le regard que lui lança sa mère suffit à Moon pour comprendre qu'il vallait mieux obtempérer. Elle fronça le nez d'un air boudeur et accepta une bouchée.

Gilda de son côté se sentait découragée et Sebastian mangeait tout en regardant autour de lui avec attention, lui aussi cherchait Severus.

La jeune femme se demanda si son fils avait compris qu'elle et lui... Mais cela ne faisait que deux semaines et elle devait être prudente...

un mouvement sur sa droite attira alors son regard, Hermionne Granger entrait dans la salle à pas rapides, suivie de Weasley et Potter. Severus arriva quelques instants plus tard, son visage était presque insondable, il s'arrêta devant le professeur Dumbledore et lui indiqua qu'il souhaitait le voir après le repas. Puis il prit place à côté de Gilda et se servit de betteraves et de pates.

Elle sourit devant cette curieuse habitude de toujours manger l'entrée et le plat en même temps.

Sentant son sourire, Severus lui demanda d'une voix amusée:

-Quoi encore?

-C'est rien, juste l'assiette...

-Professeur Marty, çela fait trois fois que je vous explique que ma grand mère paternelle était alsacienne, d'où l'ordre du repas...

Il passa sa main sous la table et pianota quelques coups sur la cuisse de Gilda pour la taquiner. La jeune femme piqua un fard.

-Arrête ça de suite! Chuchota t-elle si bas que lui seul put l'entendre, pas maintenant!


	33. Provocation

Severus frappa à la porte de l'appartement à une heure avancée de la soirée, il faut dire que l'entrevue avec Dumbledore avait été longue et fastidieuse, même si elle avait porté ses fruits. Aussi à part une grosse fatigue, il ne se lisait rien de négatif sur son visage quand Gilda vint lui ouvrir.

-Alors? Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

Il lui fit signe d'attendre quelques secondes et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, l'air cassé. L'anxiété de la jeune femme redoubla d'intensité.

-Tu ne vas pas bien? Demanda t-elle.

-Si... Marmonna Rogue d'une voix sourde, c'est les nerfs... Bien la première fois que j'attrape la migraine...

Gilda choisit de ne plus faire de commentaire malgré son inquiétude, elle s'assit près de lui et attendit qu'il soit en état d'en dire plus.

Severus passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux, puis il releva la tête et Gilda remarqua qu'il avait l'air ému.

« Ouille, que s'est-il passé ? » Pensa t-elle sans oser le dire toutefois.

-Bon, déclara Severus d'une voix ferme, je recommence demain avec Potter, et il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Moi aussi d'ailleurs...

Il jeta à sa compagne un regard sarcastique et faussement fâché, avant d'ajouter :

-Vous m'en aurez fait quand-même, professeur Marty.

Gilda lui répondit par un sourire contrit, un peu ironique à vrai dire.

-Est-ce indiscret si je vous demande comment les choses se sont passées ? Demanda t-elle, tout de même d'une petite voix.

-Non, mais bien parce que c'est vous professeur Marty.

Il lui sourit et expliqua :

-Potter et ses amis sont venus toquer à ma porte avant le dîner, lui n'en menait pas très large et Weasley surveillait Miss Je-sais-tout. Ils ont tourné autour du pot un bon moment et puis Potter a lâché d'un coup : « je suis venu présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois »... Alors visiblement il n'avait pas tout raconté aux deux autres oiseaux et puis... Bon j'ai exigé qu'on se rende immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lui nous a servi de témoin à peu près impartial, je dis bien « à peu près ». Et puis on a passé un accord de bonne conduite, il a intérêt de s'y tenir et de faire son bouleau ! Bon, j'ai quand-même du promettre de ne pas faire d'allusions à son père...

-Et bien il faudra t'y tenir. Répondit Gilda.

Severus hocha la tête à l'affirmative :

-Je pense que ce sera moins difficile maintenant, répondit-il, mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas se montrer insolent.

-Pourquoi le serait-il ? S'il s'est engagé je pense qu'il respectera sa parole, cela semble faire partie de son amour propre.

Severus acquiesça mais sembla peu convaincu, et Gilda espéra de tout son cœur ne pas l'avoir froissé.

Même si cela ne semblait pas être le cas car il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la tempe dans la foulée. Elle eu un sourire et se blottit contre lui, nichant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon qui lui passa la main dans le dos.

Lorsque Gilda s'endormit à ses côtés ce soir là, il était déjà tard et contrairement à lui elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, un incident se produisit en cours : tous les Serpentards de cinquième année rendirent copie blanche à l'examen, Malefoy en tête. Quant-à ceux de troisième année qu'elle avait juste après, ils restèrent passifs tout le cours, sans prendre de notes ni écouter. Gilda comprit très vite qu'elle avait à faire face à un mouvement aussi délibéré que général.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Dumbledore, celui-ci l'attendait à la sortie de sa classe accompagné d'un Severus totalement excédé. Et pour cause, les futurs ASPIC de Serpentard venaient de boycotter ses deux cours, réduisant le nombre déjà peu élevé de ses élèves à ce niveau.

-Mais il y a plus grave Severus, intervint le directeur après son récit, cette provocation en duel par Malefoy est bien plus dangereuse.

-Ignacius Malefoy t'as lancé un duel ? S'affola Gilda.

Severus secoua la tête :

-Lucius Malefoy, répondit-il, parce qu'il estime que j'ai trahi notre amitié en te fréquentant. Voyons les choses du bon côté, tout Poudlard est au courant à présent.

Gilda secoua la tête, elle n'en revenait pas :

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Severus, ne prenez pas le risque d'accepter, conseilla Dumbledore, rien ne vous y oblige.

La jeune femme renchérit d'un hochement de tête vigoureux mais Rogue les arrêta tous les deux :

-On en a déjà parlé, répliqua t-il à Dumbledore, refuser me ferait perdre tout crédit et nous rabaisserait pour toujours aux yeux de la société sorcière. Albus, je ne peux pas faire autrement, sinon Gilda, Sebastian, Moon et moi allons en pâtir.

-Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous perdre Severus, pas maintenant.

Dumbledore rajouta plus bas :

-l'Ordre du Phoenix a besoin de vous.

Gilda tenta également de le raisonner :

-Ce n'est pas à Lucius de te provoquer de toute façon, et tout le monde le sait. Et puis ces coutumes sont désuètes à présent, inutile d'aller te faire tuer.

-Si je refuse Gilda, je pers tout honneur et toi aussi ! C'est comme si je niais que nous sommes ensemble, aux yeux des autres cela revient à faire comme si je t'abandonnais... Ou comme si nous n'avions eu qu'une aventure passagère tout juste bonne à faire jaser.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme qui lui lançait des regards furieux :

-En même si ce n'est pas vrai, mon attitude pourrait servir de prétexte à d'autres pour commettre toute une foule d'exactions contre toi ou tes enfants.

-C'est ridic...

-Vois par toi-même, la réaction des Serpentards ne te suffit donc pas ? Si nous ne réagissons pas vite, tu vas sembler une femme qui jongle entre deux partis, une profiteuse ou une...

-Putain ?

Gilda avait prononcé ce mot sur un air de défi, comme si elle le mettait à l'épreuve :

-Oui, répondit Severus, c'est cette image que beaucoup auront de toi.

-Ce n'est pas un duel qui changera les choses Severus ! Ce n'est pas en allant te faire tuer que...

-Un duel, c'est un geste d'honneur, celui qui l'accepte devient exempt de tout soupçon de manœuvre malhonnête... Et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer.

-Severus, intervint Dumbledore, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Lucius Malefoy est plus puissant que son frère.

-Je connais Lucius, et même mieux que vous deux réunis, répliqua Rogue, et je l'ai vu de nombreuses fois à l'œuvre, je sais comment l'avoir.

Devant son air buté, Dumbledore sembla abandonner la partie. Mais Gilda refusait de lâcher l'affaire. Elle s'approcha de Severus et le supplia :

-N'y réponds pas, ce n'est pas la peine... Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle, il t'attire peut-être dans un piège ou un guet-apens... Je crois que...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle se sentit soudain très confuse... Un instant c'était comme si une porte s'était ouverte avant de claquer à nouveau sur ses gonds dans sa mémoire... Pourquoi venait-elle de parler de guet-apens ? Elle savait que cela lui rappelait quelque chose... Mais quoi exactement ?

Son trouble dut se voir sur son visage car Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle ne pouvait s'exprimer toutefois, malgré l'envie qu'elle en avait. Tout ce qu'elle put dire fut :

-Severus, je connais les Malefoy pour être déloyaux, et je ne crois pas que le père Malefoy aie le moindre intérêt à un duel contre toi... Il a probablement d'autres plans en tête.

-Et souvenez-vous que notre position est très délicate en ce moment. Ajouta Dumbledore. Si Lucius Malefoy vous tuait dans une embuscade, il ne serait sûrement pas inquiété par la justice...

-Je prends le risque, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux tirer cette affaire au clair.

-Severus...

-Tout se passera bien Gilda ! Ne t'en fais pas...

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je te promets que ça ira... Maintenant il faut que j'y aille...

Gilda le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir la peur au ventre, il fallait qu'elle dise, qu'ils sachent ce qui se passait...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore l'attrapa par le bras :

-Qu'avez-vous Gilda ?

Il avait du lire en elle qu'elle était troublée, la jeune femme ne savait toutefois comment répondre, aussi elle bredouilla :

-Je sens juste quelque-chose, je crois que Severus va tomber dans un piège... Une impression de... déjà vu.

Dumbledore n'en écouta pas plus, il fit signe à Gilda de le suivre et ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de classe à présent désertée.

-Gilda, il faut que j'utilise sur toi la legilimencie, et vite avant que ton souvenir ne rentre à nouveau dans l'ombre.

La jeune femme aurait voulu protester, refuser ou même s'enfuir, mais la peur pour Severus la retint. Elle s'assit sur une chaise face à Dumbledore. Bien que ses traits expriment toute la réticence que lui inspirait la legilimencie, elle ne bougea pas lorsque le directeur leva sa baguette...


	34. Batailles rangées

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre moldue de l'immeuble où elle vivait, Gilda se sentit encore plus angoissée.

_« Elle était assise sur son lit, en pyjamas, visiblement incapable de dormir, elle se demandait sans cesse où Il était._

_Un bruit dans l'escalier la fit sursauter, son regard passa dans la pendule qui indiquait une heure et demie du matin. Quelqu'un montait les marches à côté de l'appartement, en courant._

_Gilda se leva, sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha de la porte, le cœur battant :_

_-Yannick ? C'est toi ? Demanda t-elle._

_-Oui, désolé..._

_La voix de son compagnon était essoufflée, rauque même. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui demanda tandis qu'il entrait :_

_-Tu es là bien tard, murmura t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es essoufflé ?_

_Yannick ferma la porte de l'appartement avec précipitation et la verrouilla à double tour, il répondit d'une voix encore tremblante :_

_-Suis tombé sur un psychopathe, il a voulu me braquer... j'ai réussi à le jeter dehors et à démarrer, mais il m'a poursuivi dans toute la ville. Heureusement que j'avais le kit main-libre, j'ai appelé les Bonghou tout en conduisant, ils m'ont dit de passer sous leurs fenêtres. J'y étais cinq minutes après et ils ont caillassé la bagnole du type et y ont lancé un cocktail Molotov. Ça l'a arrêté mais j'ai vraiment cru que j'y passais..._

_-Avec raison._

_Gilda et Yannick se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la fenêtre. Un homme s'y tenait, un cousin de Gilda._

_La jeune femme eut une exclamation horrifiée et Yannick passa devant elle, le cousin de Gilda éclata d'un rire mauvais et un autre homme passa dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre._

_-Tu pensais réellement nous avoir semé ? Moldu? Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse à Yannick._

_Dans le même temps, les deux sortirent leur baguette. Gilda, désarmée, se mit en position de défense :_

_-N'approchez-pas ! Les menaça t-elle, vous savez tous les deux ce que je vaux !_

_Elle sentit Yannick bouger juste derrière elle, son cousin attaqua tandis qu'elle fonçait pour l'en empêcher, trop tard :_

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Le trait vert passa à dix centimètres de sa tête, un bruit de chute lui apprit qu'il avait touché sa cible._

_Yannick... »_

Gilda émergea de force, sans attendre la fin du souvenir, elle ne voulait pas en revoir plus... Son regard croisa celui acéré de Dumbledore, elle lui fit signe qu'elle voulait finir maintenant.

_Je n'en peux plus.. _Murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_Je comprends,_ lui dit-il.

_Je suis inquiète pour Severus. Comment pouvons-nous..._

_Malheureusement Gilda, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer que les choses ne se termineront pas trop mal pour lui._

À l'instant où Dumbledore formulait ce souhait, les choses se compliquaient sérieusement pour Severus.

Il exécuta un saut pour éviter les tirs croisés de Lucius et Bellatrix. Rabastan gisait déjà sur le sol et Rodolphus jeta un retors que le mangemort évita de justesse. Il s'abrita derrière un pilier du supermarché désaffecté où avait lieu le duel...

...Ou plutôt le guet-apens.

Lucius l'avait attiré dans un piège, il n'aurait pas du survivre trente secondes, mais ses sens surdéveloppés avaient détecté à temps la présence d'intrus.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bellatrix se décaler pour trouver un angle de frappe. Il plongea de l'autre côté, évitant de justesse un avada de Lucius, qu'il paya d'un retors. Le coup fit mouche et le sorcier blond s'effondra.

Restait Bellatrix et Rodolphus, le problème de ce dernier fut réglé dans la foulée par un second retors.

Bellatrix tenta un retors, il para. Le duel s'engagea entre les deux sorciers, aussi puissants l'un que l'autre. Mais pourquoi la mangemort ne tentait-elle pas de sortilège mortel? Une telle tactique n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il évita de justesse un second sortilège retors, soudain, Bellatrix leva sa baguette et lança une gerbe de flammes en direction du plafond qui explosa...

La dernière chose que vit Severus avant de sombrer fut la mangemort qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas assuré.


	35. Séparés

Severus sut où il se trouvait, dès le moment où il reprit conscience.

Ses mains avaient été attachées au mur par des chaînes, ses poignets étaient douloureux et il faisait très sombre, toutefois le maître des potions parvenait à distinguer les armes apposées sur le blason en face de lui.

Il était dans le cachot du manoir de Lucius, et la nuit était complètement noire. Agrippant ses chaînes, Severus se redressa péniblement, ce qui eut pour effet de raviver la douleur dans ses poignets. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à sa vue le figea complètement:

Gilda était enchaînée non loin de lui avec Sebastian et Moon, tous les trois semblaient inconscients...

Choqué un instant, Severus se redressa avec précipitation, ce qui lui valut d'aggraver les coupures au niveau de ses poignets. Il tenta d'appeler sa compagne, à voix basse:

-Gilda!

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ni la jeune femme, ni ses enfants ne bougèrent. Severus fut pris d'un frisson en s'apercevant que les deux enfants avaient aussi été soigneusement enchaînés, et que Moon ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit. Il appela de plus belle:

-Gilda! Répond s'il te plaît! … Sebastian! Moon! Vous m'entendez?

-Ils ne te répondront pas.

Severus se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé, ne connaissant pas cette voix, et eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Son propre double venait de lui assener cette phrase, depuis la grille du cachot, et ce double était accompagné d'un double de Gilda qui l'observait d'un air avide et carnassier. Le maître des potions n'eut besoin d'aucune aide pour les reconnaître:

-Lucius, Bellatrix.

Un éclair de contrariété passa sur le visage de la fausse Gilda. Mais Lucius en revanche resta complètement impassible, ouvrit la porte, et entra:

-Dans quelques minutes, nous reconnaître sera beaucoup plus difficile, si tu survis toutefois à la première étape de ton châtiment...

-Vous êtes complètement fous! Cracha Severus.

-On verra cela! Répliqua Bellatrix-Gilda avec dédain.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Gilda qu'elle réveilla d'un sort informulé, la jeune femme tressaillit et voulut reculer à la vue des deux mangemorts travestis, mais sa tête heurta violemment le mur. Bellatrix éclata de rire et réveilla les deux enfants, Sebastian se blottit contre sa mère, Moon sembla effrayée mais ne pouvait visiblement pas comprendre. Lucius fit tomber les chaînes de Severus d'un coups de baguette, le maître des potions sentit alors qu'une force invisible et irrésistible l'entraînait hors du cachot. Il heurta un mur en tentant de résister, puis perdit de vue Gilda et les enfants.

Lucius le traîna à travers les couloirs du sous-sol, toujours à l'aide de ce sort de main invisible et Severus se souvint, un instant, de la manière dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait forcé de la même manière à venir au centre d'une pièce sombre, un soir où il avait subi un châtiment mémorable.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, Severus s'effondra et dévala quelques degrés de pierre, il atterrit sur le dos et se rendit compte que Lucius l'avait jeté dans une pièce en contre-bas. Le sorcier était en train de retrouver son vrai visage et descendait lentement les marches, baguette en main. Le mépris et la colère se lisaient clairement sur cette figure pâle.

-Immonde traître! Gronda Lucius à l'adresse du maître des potions. Quand je pense que nous t'avons fait confiance... Endoloris!

Le sort plaqua Severus sur le sol et lui coupa le souffle, sa tête frappa désagréablement et une onde d'air le fouetta, comme chargée de sable épais. Mais l'intense brûlure du sort ne vint pas. Il se redressa et tenta de reprendre un peu d'air, parvint à se mettre à genoux.

Ainsi, Lucius était en colère contre lui, mais pas assez cependant pour vouloir le voir souffrir à ce point, même s'il fallait bien dire que le mangemort blond n'avait jamais été un spécialiste du doloris.

Severus se releva complètement et dévisagea son ami, car il le considérait encore comme tel:

-Le traître Lucius, répondit-il d'une voix calme, c'est toi en ce moment, on ne propose pas un duel d'honneur pour tendre un guet-append.

-Et toi, répliqua l'autre, comment as-tu pu oser nous mentir à tous? Tu n'aurais jamais du nous cacher votre liaison!

-La dernière fois que nous avons parlé de ce sujet, je n'avais strictement rien à te cacher, Gilda et moi ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques semaines.

Lucius lui décocha un regard assassin et une phrase lourde de menaces:

-Et cela ne durera guère plus, crois-moi.

À cet instant, des hurlements retentirent quelques pièces plus bas, pas ceux de Gilda, mais les cris déchirants d'un enfant...

Le cœur de Severus se mit à battre à tout rompre, tandis que le visage de Lucius laissait voir une légère crispation. Celle-ci ne dura pas, le mangemort recula sur les marches qui se mirent à s'élever, enfermant Severus dans une pièce aux murs aveugles, aucune issue n'était à sa portée.

Deux buses s'ouvrirent alors dans les murs, et des flots gigantesques en sortirent.

Le maître des potions comprit qu'il était pris au piège, l'eau lui monta rapidement à la taille et le courant de plus en plus fort menaçait de le faire tomber. S'il perdait pieds, il coulerait automatiquement.

-Essaie-donc de l'attraper! Cria alors Lucius en jetant la baguette de Severus dans l'eau noire.

Ce qui suivit sembla au maître des potions un ralenti, il bondit en direction du petit bout de bois. Aussitôt, une vague le happa et le fit basculer en arrière, la tête sous l'eau.

Incapable de remonter, Severus ouvrit les yeux, l'eau semblait opaque.

Et pourtant, il vit très nettement la gerbe d'étincelles que produisit sa baguette en tombant à l'eau, à seulement quelques centimètres de sa main gauche...

Quelques secondes plus tard, il émergeait de l'eau, respirait un grand coup et s'élevait dans les airs par un sort appris auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un second hurlement retentit, dans la même direction que le premier, Severus s'élança dans le couloir, s'attendant à tout moment à croiser un mangemort.

Pourtant, les lieux étaient déserts, et les hurlements venaient de plus loin, Severus se laissa guider jusqu'à une lourde porte en bois. Il était à présent certain que c'était l'un des enfants qui hurlait comme cela et la colère faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Comme il se rapprochait et guettait, un rire haut-perché lui parvint. Sans pouvoir dire où ni comment, il était sûr de le connaître...

Méfiant, il se cala contre le mur, tout près de la porte, et tenta de percevoir des indices, en premier lieu le nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Mais lorsque la voix d'Ombrage retentit, il perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs:

-Alors petite, tu me prends toujours pour une poupée en cire?

La porte du cachot fut aspirée hors de ses gonds, Severus plongea dans l'encadrement et se jeta sur Ombrage. Il ne sut jamais s'il avait utilisé un sort, ou si il l'avait simplement poussée.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, l'ancienne inquisitrice gisait, assommée, contre le mur d'en face. Et lui tenait dans ses bras une Moon sous le choc, terrorisée et désorientée.

La rage qu'il ressentait n'avait d'égal que les tremblements de la fillette dans ses bras. Il la souleva, se releva complètement et vérifia que personne ne se tenait dans la pièce, précaution totalement inutile à présent.

Le transplannage était possible, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avec Moon dans ses bras, Severus s'y résolut.

Il disparut dans un « Crac » sonore, au moment où Bellatrix traînait Gilda dans le couloir. La contrariété passa sur le visage de la mangemort, mais elle se rasséréna immédiatement et dit d'une voix dure:

-Il reviendra sale traîtresse, crois-moi, il reviendra. Et vous paierez tous les deux...

Severus atterrit juste devant les grilles du château, qui s'ouvrirent à son approche, il emprunta en courant l'allée menant au château. Le froid mordant et humide s'immisçait sous ses vêtements et Moon, blottie sous sa cape, émit un faible gémissement.

Il parvint à l'entrée principale, le professeur Mac-Gonnagal descendait les marches pour se précipiter à sa rencontre.

-Severus! Appela t-elle, que se passe t-il?

Le maître des potions la rejoignit en vitesse et lui mit la fillette dans les bras sans plus de cérémonie. Mac-Gonnagal l'enveloppa aussitôt dans sa propre cape.

-Menez-la à Pomfresh, vite!

-Severus est-ce...

-Faîtes ce que je vous dis, je viens de l'arracher aux mains d'Ombrage!

Severus eut le temps de voir l'expression horrifiée de Mac-Gonnagal, juste avant que celle-ci ne tourne les talons précipitamment en emportant la fillette.

-Dites à Albus que je retourne au manoir Malefoy! Lui cria t-il de loin.

Étant retourné aux grilles du parc, il transplanna à nouveau.


	36. prise entre deux feux

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le dos de Minerva aux paroles de Severus. Ils n'avaient quand-même pas osé...

Serrant contre elle la fillette à peine consciente, elle fit volte-face et courut presque dans les escaliers.

_-Dites à Albus que je retourne au manoir Malefoy!_ Lui cria t-il de loin.

La directrice de Gryffondor sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, et l'angoisse qui enserrait peu à peu sa poitrine. Où étaient Gilda et son fils? Que s'était-il passé?

Elle parvint à la porte de l'infirmerie complètement essoufflée.

_-Poppy!_ S'écria t-elle, _ouvrez-moi! Vite!_

Il y eut un bruit de pas derrière la porte, un déclic et soudain, l'infirmière apparut, en robe de nuit mais alerte.

_-Minerva? Qu'y a t... Que lui est-il arrivé?_

Elle s'était déjà penchée sur la Moon qu'elle examinait avec inquiétude, Minerva répéta simplement les paroles du maître des potions:

_-Rogue vient de la ramener! Il dit que Dolores Ombrage s'en est pris à la petite._

_-Suivez-moi vite!_

Pomfresh guida Minerva jusqu'au fond de l'infirmerie et ouvrit les rideaux d'un lit ainsi que les draps.

_-Installez-la ici._

Tandis que Mac-Gonnagal obéissait et couchait la fillette en rabattant soigneusement les draps et couvertures, Pomfresh fit léviter deux barrières depuis le fond de la pièce. Mac-Gonnagal recula pour leur permettre de se fixer à leur place.

_-Je préfère prendre des précautions,_ expliqua l'infirmière, _elle est trop petite pour qu'on puisse la laisser là sans surveillance._

_-Que devons-nous faire?_ Demanda alors Mac-Gonnagal.

_-Avant toute chose, déterminer ce qu'elle a. Je vais l'examiner, pendant ce temps allez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore._

Minerva hocha la tête et quitta l'infirmerie, mais alors qu'elle empruntait l'escalier, le directeur lui-même vint à sa rencontre.

_-Minerva! Severus est-il reparti?_

La directrice de Gryffondor hocha la tête à l'affirmative et raconta les derniers événements à sa connaissance. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Dumbledore lui déclara:

_-Vous prenez la direction jusqu'à notre retour. Je rejoins Severus, Gilda et Sebastian au plus vite._

Et il la quitta sur ces mots.

Entre-temps, Severus avait transplanné jusqu'au manoir Malefoy et se tenait dans l'un des plus profonds cachots, caché. Il avait transplanné dans la cellule à côté de celle où il avait trouvé Moon.

Soudain, la voix de Gilda retentit juste à côté, mais avec les accents rauques de Bellatrix, il put entendre distinctement les paroles qu'elle prononçait. On ne pouvait douter qu'elle s'adressait à la véritable Gilda:

_-Quand ce porc va revenir, non-seulement je lui ferai payer l'affront qu'il nous a fait... Mais j'en finirai aussi avec toi et ton marmot! La petite viendra en son temps._

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, seulement un silence troublé par le bruissement de la robe de la mangemort. Severus sentit son corps d'affoler en devinant que Bellatrix s'était agenouillée tout près de Gilda.

Comme pour le détromper, celle-ci s'écria:

_-Ne le touchez pas!_

_-Endoloris!_ hurla Bellatrix.

Severus se jeta hors du cachot, et manqua de peu le sort de stupéfixion que lui lança un double de lui-même dans le couloir.

Ainsi, il était donc attendu...

Sa baguette à la main, il contra un second sort, d'un autre double cette fois-ci, tout en essayant de faire abstraction des hurlements de Sebastian qui lui transperçaient le cœur. Bellatrix n'était qu'une chienne. Les gestes des deux mangemorts, ainsi qu'une légilimencie superficielle, lui permirent de comprendre qu'il avait affaire à Rabastan et Rodolphus.

Rabastan fut le premier qu'il liquida, se retrouvant ainsi en position de duel avec Rodolphus. Ce dernier était, de loin, beaucoup plus redoutable que son frère sans aller jusqu'à égaler Bellatrix. Rogue savait qu'il pouvait le vaincre, mais les hurlements de Sebastian et les pleurs de Gilda qui suppliait Bellatrix le déconcentraient. La mangemort riait aussi et un éclair vert faillit le toucher lui.

« Concentre-toi! » se morigéna t-il, envoyant à Rodolphus un sectusempra que le mari de la folle évita aussi de justesse, il répliqua d'un éclair blanc qui entailla l'épaule de Severus. Cela devenait très mauvais.

Une ouverture se présenta, Severus fonça et envoya un second sectusempra, Rodolphus le reçut en plein torse et s'effondra. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la cellule, baguette brandie. Un éclair vert passa à quelques centimètres de lui, il répliqua d'un levicorpus qui n'atteignit pas sa cible.

Bellatrix, sous les traits de Gilda, le regardait en souriant d'un air mauvais, elle jeta une rafale de sortilèges retors et Severus dut reculer. Instinctivement, il refit usage de la légilimencie, ce qui lui permit d'en conclure que les deux prisonniers n'étaient pas des impostures.

Lui n'osait plus frapper, car Gilda et Sebastian étaient recroquevillés au centre de la pièce, entre les deux duellistes. Blessé et visiblement inconscient, le petit garçon demeurait immobile dans les bras de sa mère qui le protégeait de son corps. Il savait néanmoins qu'il n'avait plus le choix, s'il laissait Bellatrix prendre l'avantage, ils étaient tous perdus.

La mort dans l'âme, il lança un sectusempra qu'elle dévia volontairement en direction de Gilda et son fils. Severus s'était préparé, son contre bloqua le maléfice à cinq centimètres de la tête de sa compagne.

La puissance combinée des deux sortilèges produisit une déflagration dans toute la pièce tandis que la combinaison percutait Bellatrix de plein fouet. Celle-ci s'effondra, sûrement gravement atteinte.

Severus se précipita vers Gilda et Sebastian, l'explosion avait projeté des éclats partout et le visage de la jeune femme était en sang et elle avait perdu conscience.

Un bruit de course dans l'escalier retentit, il n'eut pas le temps de saisir Gilda et son fils pour transplanner. Déjà Ignacius et Lucius Malefoy le tenaient en joue. Il se plaça instinctivement devant sa compagne tout en pointant sa baguette vers les deux frères.

Rien n'était moins sûr qu'il s'en sorte à présent...

… Jusqu'à ce que la voix du directeur retentisse dans sa tête:

« Je suis juste derrière vous Severus, je vais les charger, vous occupez-vous de Gilda ».

Le maléfice de Lucius fut bloqué par une force invisible, et Albus se désillusionna dans la foulée.

_-Fuyez Severus!_ Cria le vieil homme.

Le maître des potions plongea, évitant de peu un retors de Lucius.

Il disparut presque aussitôt, emportant Gilda et Sebastian dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il atterrit devant Poudlard, les hautes grilles s'ouvrirent presque immédiatement, mais Alastor Maugrey en personne, ainsi que Kingsley, le tenaient en joue. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que Maugrey lui demande:

_-Notre dernière dispute Severus?_

_-Aucune, _répliqua t-il, _nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés, même si je ne suis pas sans savoir ce qui se dit lorsque j'ai le dos tourné._

Les deux sorciers baissèrent leur baguette et Kingsley le déchargea de Sébastian.

_-Pomfresh t'attend,_ expliqua t-il au maître des potions. _Excuse-nous, mais ils ont été enlevés par Lucius Malefoy qui avait pris ton apparence._

_-Je l'avais compris,_ répondit Severus tout en marchant d'un pas rapide à côté de l'auror, c_omment va la petite?_

_-Pomfresh s'en occupe, elle a repris conscience juste avant que je ne quitte l'infirmerie. Tu es sûr que c'est bien eux?_

_-Aucun doute,_ répondit Severus, _personne d'autre n'aurait pu être à leur place, ni utiliser leurs souvenirs._

Il jeta un regard inquiet au visage ensanglanté de Gilda, un éclat avait frappé le côté du visage et la blessure était sérieuse. Du sang s'en échappait encore, mais comme la blessure n'avait pas été causée par le maléfice lui-même, nul doute qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles.

_-Comment est-ce arrivé? _Lui demanda Kingsley.

_-J'ai du combattre Bellatrix, ils étaient juste entre nous deux, cette chienne avait bien calculé son coup... Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que frapper et elle a dévié le sort vers Gilda, j'ai réussi à le faire ricocher mais il s'en est fallu vraiment de peu... L'explosion a eu lieu tout près d'elle, le halo de mon sort l'a protégée de la violence du maléfice, mais je crois que ce sont les éclats qui ont volé du sol qui l'ont blessée._

_-Pourtant le petit n'a pas de blessures..._

_-Il en a pris aussi, crois-moi, mais sur ce coup-là c'est le corps de Gilda qui a fait barrage._

Severus venait d'achever ses explications lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à la porte de l'infirmerie, fermée mais gardée par Mc-Gonnagal qui l'ouvrit aussitôt devant les deux hommes.

_-Les voilà!_ Cria t-elle à Pomfresh tout en ouvrant grand les battants afin de permettre à Severus et Kingsley d'entrer sans peine avec les blessés.

Elle tressaillit à la vue de Gilda mais garda un air digne.

_-Minerva, pourriez-vous vous occuper du petit je vous prie? Il faut que je soigne rapidement ce visage... Est-ce un maléfice Severus?_

_-Je ne pense pas directement Poppy. Au pire, un sectusempra._

_-Merlin! Asseyez-la vite ici!_

Tandis que Severus installait Gilda, évanouie, sur le siège que lui désignait l'infirmière, cette dernière s'était baissée et examinait la jeune femme. Elle fit disparaître les blessures du visage d'un coup de baguette, avant de froncer les sourcils devant une estafilade à l'arrière du cou.

_-Cela n'est guère joli par contre,_ marmonna t-elle.

_-Le sort l'a touchée?_ Demanda Severus.

_-Pas un sectusempra en tout cas,_ répondit l'infirmière, _même si ça y ressemble, on dirait un déflagratio major..._

_-J'ai contré de justesse un sectusempra tout près de son visage Poppy, Bellatrix l'avait déjà dévié avec un retors, cela a déclenché une explosion, ce doit être cela._

_-Aucun doute. Je vais refermer la plaie, mais une visite de vérification à Sainte Mangouste s'imposera._

Refermer la plaie prit plus de temps que pour les autres, et l'infirmière ne put cacher un air profondément soucieux.

_-Il est possible qu'elle aie perdu l'audition à son réveil, avec l'explosion, je vous préviens. Normalement je devrais pouvoir le soigner si tel est le cas. Vous pouvez l'allonger Severus, je vais m'occuper du petit._

_-Et Moon?_ Demanda le maître des potions.

_-Elle a été secouée, là elle dort, je lui ai fait prendre un peu de potion de sommeil._

Mc-Gonnagal avait installé Sébastian dans un lit, Pomfresh l'examina quelques instants et Severus comprit qu'elle utilisait la légilimencie.

_-Doloris, comme la petite sœur,_ murmura t-elle, _cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger dès qu'il reviendra à lui. Pour ce qui est de l'audition il faudra le vérifier aussi. _

Elle soigna d'un coup de baguette une égratignure sur le bras du garçon, tandis que les deux aurors quittaient la pièce, lorsqu'ils furent seuls avec Mc-Gonnagal, l'infirmière déclara à Severus:

_-Je crois que vous avez tous eu beaucoup de chance, à quelques millimètres près, la blessure de Mrs Marty était létale ou au moins avec de fortes séquelles. La combinaison a du générer des sortes de pointes. Je pense qu'il vous faudra consulter le professeur Lactorius à Sainte Mangouste, c'est un spécialiste des blessures sanglantes par retors. Je me charge de le contacter_.


	37. Danger de mort

_-...Cette douleur est un effet secondaire lié à l'aura du maléfice. Par chance, le sort n'a pas touché le nerf Mrs Marty, dans quinze jours vous serez comme neuve._

Antonin Lactorius, après avoir examiné soigneusement le cou de Gilda et pratiqué quelques tests, l'avait invitée à venir s'asseoir au bureau en compagnie de Severus. Il lui avait prescrit une potion à appliquer le matin et le soir sur la zone douloureuse et l'avait avertie en ces termes:

_-S'il vous arrivait de subir à nouveau un maléfice retors, où si n'importe quel sort vous touche dans cette zone, venez le plus vite possible faire un contrôle. Pour l'instant vous n'avez pour ainsi dire rien, mais un second impact pourrait relancer la blessure et même l'aggraver. En cas de migraine ou de torticoli, évitez les sorts de détente à ce niveau, au moins pour un an, le temps que la blessure se soit correctement refermée. La médecine moldue pourra vous soulager efficacement._

Gilda avait alors vu Severus se raidir, et elle avait contenu un sourire. Il ne changerait jamais décidément!

Cela se confirma d'ailleurs lorsqu'ils furent sortis du cabinet du professeur, il lui murmura à l'oreille en lui donnant le bras:

_-Ils m'énervent ces partisans de la médecine moldue... ils vous vendraient la mort pour avoir l'air ouverts d'esprit. _

Gilda voulut l'apaiser:

_-Tu sais, pour des petits maux comme ça... _

_-Pas de discussion, je te ferai un élixir._

_-Bon d'accord..._

Le transplannage ne lui plaisait guère en temps normal, mais comme il permettait un déplacement extrêmement rapide et qu'elle voulait passer le reste de l'après-midi avec Moon, encore à l'infirmerie et au moins jusqu'au soir, Gilda s'y était volontiers résolue.

Elle vacilla un peu plus que d'habitude lorsqu'elle atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard avec Severus, mais moins tout de même que le jour où ils étaient revenus à quatre de la ville. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire...

… Et à Severus un rictus malicieux, tandis qu'il lui attrapait les deux poignets et lui volait un baiser au niveau de la tempe.

_-Je tiens à garder un visage entier professeur Marty, je vous le précise tout de suite..._

Gilda sourit et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

_-Merci, _murmura t-elle.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la laissa là, après avoir dit bonjour à Moon qui coloriait, assise sur son lit. À présent, la fillette ne jouait plus les petites princesses pleurnichardes avec lui, lorsqu'il venait la voir elle le regardait longuement et essayant visiblement de saisir un détail qui lui échappait.

Severus savait, par un visionnage quelque peu indiscret de son esprit, qu'elle peinait toujours à faire la part entre lui qui l'avait tirée des griffes d'Ombrage, et les faux lui-même qu'elle avait vu dans le manoir Malefoy. Avec Gilda, ils avaient bien essayé de lui expliquer, mais à même pas trois ans le traumatisme restait important. Toutefois Moon n'était pas effrayée par sa présence, c'était déjà ça, elle semblait même l'apprécier à vrai dire.

Pour l'heure, il lui fallait finir de corriger des copies d'ASPIC et il avait pris beaucoup de retard dans son travail.

Mais, à peine s'était-il installé à sa table de travail et avait corrigé quelques copies, que la cheminée se mit à crépiter. Il se leva et aperçut sans surprise le visage d'Albus Dumbledore dans les flammes.

_-Qu'y a t-il?_ Demanda le maître des potions.

_-J'ai appris que vous étiez revenu Severus, pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît? Le professeur Lactorius,Gilda et moi y sommes en ce moment-même._

_-Le professeur Lactorius?_

Severus sentit son corps se raidir sous l'anxiété, que se passait-il? Pourquoi cet homme était-il ici? Et pourquoi Gilda avait-elle quitté si vite l'infirmerie?

Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard il entra dans le bureau, le maître des potions avisa l'homme assis sur une chaise, visiblement tourmenté. Il se figea soudain à la vue de Gilda, effondrée et pâle de l'autre côté.

_-Que se passe t-il?_ Demanda t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme qu'il aida à se redresser.

_-Il y a eu une interférence d'ondes magiques à Sainte-Mangouste,_ lui répondit Lactorius, _à cause d'une intervention d'urgence. Cela a perturbé un des révélateurs que j'avais utilisé pour examiner Mrs Marty, il n'a émis réellement qu'après votre départ._

_-Abrégez! _Répliqua sèchement Severus.

_-Contrairement à ce que j'ai pensé, il s'agit d'un maléfice à progression. Son rayon d'action ira en augmentant, et rien ne peut l'arrêter, c'est une composante du retors. La combinaison avec un sectusempra fait qu'il s'attaque aux tissus..._

_-Cela veut dire qu'à plus ou moins longue échéance, Gilda est condamnée... _Compléta Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte, tandis que la jeune femme fixait le sol.

Severus avait senti son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure des explications de Lactorius. Il restait là, statufié, tandis que toute l'horreur de la situation le frappait...

C'était son propre sortilège, combiné au retors de Bellatrix, qui avait blessé Gilda. Et c'était sa réponse à la provocation de Lucius qui les avait faits enlever. Il savait déjà qu'il était impardonnable pour une telle imprudence: il avait fait torturer deux enfants et grièvement blesser une femme...

… Sa femme?

Il le pensait volontiers à présent, depuis des semaines le souvenir de Lily ne le torturait presque plus, et Gilda lui donnait une impulsion, l'envie d'aller de l'avant...

Tout cela devrait donc disparaître d'ici quelques mois...

Son visage torturé et son regard se retrouvèrent face à celui, décomposé, de la jeune femme. Et soudain, la révolte et la colère reprirent le dessus. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être vouée à mourir ainsi, il devait pouvoir faire quelque-chose...

Il avait inventé le sortilège du sectusempra à quatorze ans, c'était Son sort, il le connaissait mieux que personne. Il avait même réussi, jeune, à créer un élixir qui immunisait partiellement contre les lésions. Restait à définir le retors, et à en venir à bout.

La dureté de sa phrase le surprit à peine:

_-Si vous luttez contre ce genre de blessures à l'aide de la médecine moldue, nul doute que le professeur Marty est condamné._

_-Severus il ne..._

Mais le maître des potions interrompit le directeur sans vergogne:

_-Professeur Lactorius, le retors est-il l'amplificateur?_

_-Oui, en grande partie,_ répondit l'homme. _Ce sort sert à la fois de fixateur au sectusempra, et d'amplificateur._

_-Donc c'est le sectusempra qui occasionne les lésions?_

_-Et le retors les rend impossibles à soigner._

Severus s'aperçut que le directeur le fixait d'un regard pénétrant, quant-à Gilda, elle avait aussi levé les yeux vers lui, cela lui donna le courage de continuer:

_-Combien de temps avons-nous?_

_-Entre trois semaines et plusieurs mois,_ répondit Lactorius, _vous connaissez ces sortilèges, ils sont imprévisibles._

_-Alors je crois que Gilda a une chance de s'en sortir, _répondit Severus. _Je connais le sectusempra et également un de ses atténuateurs, si nous partons de là nous pourrons peut-être mettre au point un remède efficace... _

Malgré le mépris qu'il avait affiché pour le professeur Lactorius, Severus n'ignorait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un spécialiste très compétent sur son domaine. Et il comptait bien s'adjoindre son aide, peut-être pourrait-il apporter des améliorations capitales à sa potion d'immunisation contre le sortilège. Il s'aperçut alors qu'on le regardait avec un étonnement mêlé d'insistance, aussi le maître des potions s'empressa d'expliquer:

_-Je suis l'inventeur de ce sortilège de Sectusempra, et je sais aussi comment protéger partiellement un organisme contre ses effets. Il s'agit d'une potion que j'ai mise au point il y a plusieurs années, je peux encore la fabriquer. Si vous m'aidez un peu professeur Lactorius, je pense qu'il sera possible de l'améliorer et de l'adapter au cas de Mrs Marty._

Lactorius connaissait son passé de mangemort, aussi ne sembla t-il pas surpris de cette déclaration, il répondit d'une voix prudente:

_-C'est peut-être jouable, mais la principale difficulté sera constituée par ce satané retors qui me semble des plus redoutables._

_-Celle qui l'a jeté est une grande utilisatrice d'impardonnables, de sortilèges cuisants et de lacérateurs. Ses retors en portent la marque, il nous faut chercher de ces côtés-là._

_-Professeur Rogue, il me semble que vous êtes le plus qualifié de nous deux pour déterminer la nature de ce sortilège, de mon côté j'étudierai les effets de cette combinaison. Je propose que nous nous retrouvions demain à la même heure._

_-Dans mon laboratoire, _lui indiqua Severus._ C'est ce qui me semble le mieux._

Il se tourna vers Gilda et ajouta:

_-Si je met en route la préparation de l'élixir ce soir, il sera prêt dès demain matin. Tu pourras en prendre tous les jours, car la protection augmente lorsqu'on en absorbe régulièrement. Cela te permettra de résister plus longtemps au maléfice, du moins je l'espère._

La peur qu'elle le rejette et lui voue de la rancune le tenaillait à présent depuis plusieurs minutes et il avait une boule dans la gorge. Gilda de son côté réagit à peine à cette annonce, elle se contenta de hocher tristement la tête et d'essuyer une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Dumbledore observait la jeune femme avec inquiétude, au bout d'un instant il lui demanda:

_-Veux-tu quelque-chose à boire?_

Mais la jeune femme secoua la tête, Severus posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager mais la tension qui la saisit à cet instant fit mal au maître des potions. Il faillit pénétrer dans son esprit mais se fit violence pour s'en empêcher, sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Et il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils redescendaient vers les appartements de Gilda, le maître des potions sentit que sa compagne était prise de violents tremblements. Elle vacilla dangereusement bien qu'il la soutienne, et après avoir tenté de reprendre un peu de souffle, fondit en larmes.

_-Gilda!_

Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un geste brusque et lui fit un signe de main qui ne pouvait signifier que « reste à distance! ». Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sur les paroles qui refusaient obstinément de sortir, et l'angoisse sur son visage semblait poussée à son paroxysme. Elle finit d'ailleurs par lui tourner le dos pour dissimuler l'ampleur de son trouble. Mais ses épaules secouées de tremblements convulsifs n'en donnaient qu'une vue plus intense encore. Et la vue de la cicatrice qui lui barrait le cou donna la nausée à Severus.

Soudain, elle quitta le couloir d'un pas hasardeux et disparut dans les escaliers. Severus la laissa faire, incapable de bouger et, plus encore, de la retenir. Il attendit qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champs de vision avant de prendre le chemin de ses propres appartements, le cœur lourd.

Fabriquer de l'anasectusempra ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps en terme de préparation, c'était même assez simple au final, mais la potion devait reposer huit heures avant d'être filtrée. Severus se mit au travail sans tarder plus, oubliant ses copies. Une demi-heure après, la préparation était posée dans une niche de mur dont il avait englacé les bords d'un coup de baguette.

Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il avait peu de chances de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il prit « retors et combinaisons de sorts de combat en magie noire » dans son étagère et s'assit pour l'étudier. À la vérité, il avait déjà lu deux fois l'ouvrage et savait où chercher, mais rien ne correspondait à ce qu'avait pu utiliser Bellatrix, où à la manière de contrer de tels sorts à progression.

Épuisé, Severus s'assoupit et ne se réveilla qu'au milieu de la nuit, agacé par les propos du tableau de Mrs Black qui avait hanté ses rêves...

… Black...? Le cousin de Bellatrix?

Les mots que la mangemort avait prononcé presque vingt ans auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire...

« Les enseignements du Seigneur des Ténèbres dépassent tout ce qu'on peut imaginer, et j'en suis à la vérité bien indigne... Quant-à ces charmantes petites variantes... Disons que les ressources de ma tante Walburga sont fort précieuses, même si elle n'aime guère que je les utilise dans ce but... »


	38. prise de tête

« Les enseignements du Seigneur des Ténèbres dépassent tout ce qu'on peut imaginer, et j'en suis à la vérité bien indigne... Quant-à ces charmantes petites variantes... Disons que les ressources de ma tante Walburga sont fort précieuses, même si elle n'aime guère que je les utilise dans ce but... »

Severus entendait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête, il prit une respiration puis toqua à la porte du douze square grimaud. Il savait pertinemment qui lui ouvrirait, et cette perspective ne le réjouissait guère à vrai dire. Mais il n'avait aucun choix.

_-Bonsoir Black._ Murmura t-il.

_-Un bonjour serait plus approprié Severus. _Lui répliqua le fugitif. _Que fais-tu là? J'imagine que tu ne viens pas par plaisir..._

Severus fit un effort pour demeurer de marbre face à l'arrogance de Sirius Black. Il se contenta de lui répondre:

_-Gilda Marty est en danger de mort, elle a été touchée par une combinaison du Sectusempra et d'un retors de Bellatrix. Cela donne un sortilège à progression qui menace son corps._

_-Cela ne m'explique rien._

_-Bellatrix a souvent fait allusion à la bibliothèque de ta mère comme source d'une partie de sa formation. Je sais qu'elle y a notamment appris les retors. Peux-tu me donner accès à cette bibliothèque? _

Le visage de Sirius Black avait à présent perdu une partie de son air menaçant, toutefois il secoua la tête avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant:

_-C'est impossible, je ne peux y accéder moi-même. Ma mère devait penser que je tenterais de détruire ses ouvrages, alors elle l'a fermée, c'est son portrait qui en garde l'entrée._

Le maître des potions sentit son cœur tomber à cette annonce, toutefois Sirius finit par dire:

_-Nous deux, impossible d'entrer: tu es sang-mêlé et moi un traître. Mais ma mère appréciait Gilda Selwyn dans le temps, pourquoi ne pas la faire essayer?_

Severus hocha la tête à l'affirmative, mais si cela ne marchait pas? Si le portrait insultait aussi Gilda? Il se fit la réflexion que dans ce cas, il utiliserait des méthodes plus destructrices, mais il dégagerait cette fichue entrée.

Pour l'heure, la principale difficulté était d'aller parler à la jeune femme. Sans l'avouer à personne il s'en voulait toujours affreusement, et entre lui et Gilda il avait l'impression qu'une barrière s'érigeait lentement, faite de culpabilité, de peur du lendemain, de douleur et de honte. La fuite de la jeune femme face à lui avait suffit à faire ressortir une profonde douleur, un sentiment de malaise et un goût de déjà-vu.

Toutefois Severus était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus courageux que beaucoup auraient accepté de le dire. Et des années à pleurer la perte d'un être cher lui avaient au moins servi à savoir une chose:

Il ne revivrait une telle perte pour rien au monde, et il s'accrocherait à Gilda, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

Aussi, c'est tendu mais déterminé qu'il retourna au château et emprunta le chemin des appartements de Gilda Marty. En pleine nuit le château était désert et silencieux, il aperçut simplement Miss Teigne qui passa devant lui sans s'arrêter, habituée à le croiser.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa sans prendre le temps de retrouver son souffle, de peur de perdre courage. Sébastian ouvrit presque aussitôt, à sa grande surprise.

_-Tu n'es pas couché?_ Lui demanda le maître des potions.

_-Je l'étais,_ répliqua l'enfant, _mais Moon a fait un cauchemard, si tu cherches maman elle s'occupe d'elle._

_-Je vais attendre qu'elle ait fini, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose au plus vite._

Severus resta sur le pas de la porte, il n'osait pas entrer tant que Gilda ne l'y invitait pas. Sebastian hocha la tête, avant de lui demander:

_-Tu as trouvé quelque-chose pour la guérir?_

_-Non Sébastian, pour l'instant je n'ai qu'un potion atténuante, et encore... Mais là j'ai besoin d'elle pour pouvoir chercher dans un endroit où je pourrai peut-être trouver quelque-chose de plus._

Il s'interrompit pour saluer Gilda qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce à vivre avec Moon dans les bras. La jeune femme semblait épuisée et elle s'adressa à Sebastian un peu sèchement.

_-Allez, maintenant tu vas te coucher!_

Penaud, l'enfant obéit après avoir salué Severus et disparut dans sa chambre. Gilda posa Moon en pleurs sur le canapé et vint embrasser le maître des potions avec des gestes mécaniques. Cela n'empêcha pas Severus de l'étreindre en lui demandant comment ça allait.

_-ça va... _Répondit Gilda_, à part quelques courbatures. Et toi?_

Severus grimaça car c'était précisément les symptômes de la progression d'un maléfice. Il s'avança dans la pièce sans fermer la porte d'entrée, sûr de vite repartir, mais répondit cependant:

_-Je reviens du QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, je m'y suis rendu après avoir mis l'élixir à reposer. D'ailleurs ce sera prêt dans moins d'une heure, mais il faut avant-tout que je te parle._

_-Ah bon?_

Gilda semblait terriblement lasse tandis qu'elle était retournée près du canapé pour consoler Moon. Severus s'approcha d'elle, pressé d'en finir avec cette tension:

_-Pour contrer Bellatrix, il nous faut connaître la nature de son sortilège, je sais qu'elle s'est énormément formée grâce à la bibliothèque de sa tante. Black m'a indiqué qu'il ne pouvait pas y entrer lui-même..._

_-Pour quelle raison? _Demanda Gilda en soulevant la fillette sur ses genoux.

_-Le portrait de sa mère garde l'entrée de sa bibliothèque. Mais peut-être que toi tu pourras passer. Tu étais proche de Walburga dans le temps..._

_-Certes, répondit la jeune femme, mais Walburga Black avait surtout des principes stricts..._

_-Elle a su que tu t'étais mise en ménage avec Yannick?_

_-Non._

_-Alors elle ne t'identifiera pas comme traîtresse, à condition que tu puisses t'approcher seule de son tableau. Il suffit que tu ouvres l'entrée et nous pourrons explorer la bibliothèque._

Gilda tiqua et l'arrêta d'un geste de main, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, Moon presque endormie dans ses bras:

_-Severus, je ne mentirai pas au tableau de Walburga, de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien..._

_-Un tableau n'a pas les propriétés mentales d'un humain Gilda._

_-Je ne parle pas de ça Severus. Je connais cette pièce et je sais que nous n'y trouverons rien..._

Le maître des potions se demanda si le découragement était également un signe de la progression du maléfice. Il s'abstint de poser la question à voix haute, il n'en n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps car Gilda continuait:

_-La bibliothèque des Black nous est inaccessible car elle est exclusivement constituée de livres écrits en français, voire en ancien français. Ni toi ni moi ne le maîtrisons et Sirius lui-même n'a pas le niveau suffisant. D'ailleurs, le domaine de la magie à progression est un fleuron de l'arithmencie française, et leurs chercheurs gardent leurs secrets comme tu dois le savoir..._

_-C'est pour cela que Sainte Mangouste ne t'a pas immédiatement diagnostiquée,_ pensa Severus à voix haute, _ils maîtrisent mal ce genre de magie._

_-C'est cela._

Gilda s'était tournée vers lui d'un air triste:

_-Tu es un grand sorcier Severus, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Si les français n'ont pas trouvé la clef du mystère depuis le demi-siècle qu'ils étudient ces maléfices, nous resterons impuissants._

_-À moitié impuissants Gilda, _ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le maître des potions_, c'est le Sectusempra qui agit sur ton corps, et lui je peux l'arrêter._

_-Excuse-moi deux minutes, _répondit la jeune femme,_ je vais coucher Moon._

Elle se leva et disparut comme une ombre, Severus resta songeur et malheureux face à une telle attitude. Il sentait que quelque-chose avait brisé Gilda, pas un maléfice mais quelque chose de plus douloureux encore.

Un bruit au dehors attira son attention, il se leva et constata qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte. Toutefois il ne surprit personne dans les couloirs et du se contenter de refermer le battant, un peu inquiet.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Gilda était déjà revenue dans la pièce. Elle semblait ne pas oser s'approcher de lui. Severus ne maîtrisait plus son agacement, à sa grande surprise il lui lança sur un ton provoquant:

_-Il y a un problème?_

Gilda ne resta surprise qu'un instant, lorsqu'elle lui répondit il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait déclenché la tempête. Et à vrai dire, il ne le regrettait même pas.

_-C'est sensé être une question?_

Le ton était ironique et assez dur, quoiqu'elle lui parle à voix basse et elle continua sur sa lancée:

_-J'ai moins de deux mois à vivre, et mes enfants n'ont personne d'autre que moi. Ils sont petits, d'origine moldue, Yannick n'avait pas de famille et la moitié des sorciers sang-pur veulent leur mort. Alors non! Il n'y a pas un problème, il y en a des dizaines!_

_-Qui te dit que tu vas mourir? Tu ne veux même pas essayer de te sauver!_

_-Je t'ai déjà expliqué le problème! Nous avons d'un côté une bibliothèque que nous ne pouvons pas lire! Et de l'autre une médecine impuissante, ou étrangère! _

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier, une voix timide parvint de derrière lui:

_-Moi je connais les arithmenciens français... Le professeur Voisin a travaillé sur ce domaine._

_-Londubat! _

Severus s'était retourné, furieux, il tira même sa baguette vers l'adolescent terrorisé, qui eut toutefois le courage de continuer:

_-Si vous cherchez à décortiquer un sortilège à progression lançé par Bellatrix Lestrange, je pense que c'est lui qu'il faut contacter, il a soigné mes parents il y a quatorze ans, et je sais qu'il fait toujours des recherches dans ce domaine._

_-Londubat, _répliqua calmement Severus,_ il est presque trois heures du matin... _

_-J'ai perdu mon mot de passe de salle commune professeur. _

_-Le professeur Voisin vous dîtes?_

_-Oui, Joseph Voisin, il vit à Paris sur l'île de la cité. C'est lui qui a réussi à endiguer la progression du sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange sur mes parents, autrement ils seraient morts._

_-Allez vous coucher Londubat, avant que je ne vous enlève encore des points, votre mot de passe est Potage exquis._

Neville s'éclipsa aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé, ce qui chez lui n'était pas coutumier. Severus se tourna vers Gilda qui semblait encore interloquée:

_-Tu as vu?_ Lui dit-il sur un ton ironique, _j'ai été absolument impartial._

La jeune femme eut une réaction assez inattendue, elle éclata de rire tout en se mettant à pleurer. Severus passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle était visiblement épuisée et à bout de nerf, mais un poids venait de se libérer de ses épaules:

_-J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, _murmura t-il, _et pourtant je sais ce qu'il en est des parents de Londubat. Bon, Lactorius arrive dans quelques heures, et l'élixir sera prêt dans un instant. Je vais te le chercher comme ça tu pourras te recoucher ensuite. Et quand Lactorius sera là, je lui demanderai de contacter le professeur Voisin._

_-S'il fait encore des recherches dans ce domaine, nul doute qu'il sera intéressé,_ marmonna Gilda.

Severus n'en pensait pas moins, il se dépêcha de redescendre dans ses appartements et constata avec soulagement que l'anasectusempra avait sa couleur bleu pervenche habituelle. La préparation était optimale, il en versa une dose dans un flacon et réserva le reste dans la niche englacée pour Lactorius.

Lorsqu'il revint dans les appartements de Gilda, celle-ci s'était assise sur le canapé et enveloppée dans un châle. Il remarqua immédiatement un hématome au bas de sa mâchoire et se crispa. Le sortilège était en train de l'attaquer.

_-C'est bon, j'ai la potion, _lui dit-il pour la rassurer. _Tu as des bleus?_

_-Oui, _répondit Gilda,_ je crois que cela a commencé lorsqu'on s'est mis en colère..._

Il lui tendit le flacon et attendit, tendu, que l'effet se produise. La jeune femme avait ôté son châle, dévoilant des hématomes sur tout son cou. Ceux-ci disparurent à l'exception de celui situé sous la cicatrice qui ne s'estompa pas entièrement.

_-Tu as toujours tes courbatures?_

_-Non,_ répondit Gilda, _elles ont disparu quand les bleus ont commencé à apparaître._

_-C'est ce que je pensais, elles annoncent l'attaque du sort. L'Anasectusempra est normalement préventif,_ lui indiqua Severus,_ je vais faire en sorte que tu en aies toujours un flacon avec toi. Fais attention car la potion se conserve dans la glace. Dès que tu sentiras les courbatures, tu la prendras, ce sera plus efficace je pense._

Severus se leva, avisa une boite en bois non loin et demanda à Gilda s'il pouvait l'utiliser. Elle répondit à l'affirmative et il en gela toutes les parois avant de sortir en l'emportant sous le bras.

Ce qui lui restait de potion dans ses appartements se résumait à trois doses, il n'en laissa qu'une pour Lactorius et remplit deux flacons avec les autres. Il les plaça ainsi dans la glacière improvisée.

Gilda s'était endormie sur le canapé à son retour, Severus vérifia son état et remarqua que le dernier hématome n'était plus visible. Il l'allongea convenablement sur le canapé et ramena de sa chambre une couverture qu'il étala sur la jeune femme.

Gilda se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit embrumé et vaguement migraineuse. Lorsqu'elle se redressa et croisa le regard de Severus elle lui demanda:

_-On s'est vraiment disputé hier?_

_-On s'est parlé assez vivement, tôt dans la matinée, _lui répondit le maître des potions.

Gilda se laissa retomber sur le coussin du canapé en marmonnant:

_-ça m'a fiche en l'air ma nuit... J'ai même rêvé que Londubat nous indiquait le nom d'un grand médecin français..._

_-J'ai rêvé la même chose ma chérie... _

Gilda fronça les sourcils et il éclata de rire tandis qu'elle se levait en baillant.


	39. marché crapuleux

La douleur était forte mais Gilda se faisait violence pour ne pas crier, elle craignait que Severus ne le supporte pas. Le professeur Voisin était arrivé dans l'après-midi alors qu'elle finissait de donner ses cours. Severus et le professeur Lactorius l'avaient installé tout en lui montrant l'avancée de leur propre travail qu'ils estimaient à peu.

Lorsque Gilda était sortie de sa classe, un peu épuisée par l'entrain des Poufsouffle et Griffondor de deuxième année, elle avait ainsi fait la connaissance du guérisseur français. Il lui avait semblé fin et professionnel.

D'après les explications données par ses deux collègues et par sa propre expérience dans le domaine. Il avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait d'un maléfice localisé à attaques chroniques, dont la puissance irait croissant. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur le temps que mettrait la combinaison à déborder la barrière générée par l'anasectusempra, il l'estimait à une dizaine de jours.

Le professeur Voisin pensait avoir découvert que les maléfices de Bellatrix Lestrange ne lui étaient pas indépendants, mais qu'elle les contrôlait toujours à distance. Il pensait qu'elle faisait cela consciemment, à l'aide d'un objet magique.

Pour vérifier son hypothèse, il avait prié Gilda de se soumettre à un examen d'exploration, la prévenant que cela serait malheureusement assez douloureux, quoique bref, et qu'une attaque du maléfice était à craindre. Severus lui avait donc fait prendre une dose de potion, fraîchement améliorée par Lactorius, spécialiste du dictame.

L'examen n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais pour Gilda cela restait largement suffisant, pour le professeur Voisin aussi visiblement. Et il confirmait son hypothèse, le chercheur avait pu tracer une courbe de la progression du maléfice comparée à l'efficacité de l'anasectusempra, il estimait à présent le débordement à douze jours si la potion ne s'améliorait pas.

Il avait également eu la confirmation que le sortilège ne s'activait pas de manière automatique, mais bien de l'extérieur par une action consciente et au moyen d'un objet particulier.

_-Il y a quatorze ans, _expliqua t-il, _j'ai pu établir une corrélation entre l'évolution de l'état d'un couple que j'ai soigné et le moment ou cette sorcière a été neutralisée par le ministère. Elle peut contrôler l'évolution du sort par la simple pensée, mais on la stoppe aisément dans ce cas. Pour augmenter sa puissance elle se sert d'un objet magique, c'est lui que nous devons découvrir et neutraliser si nous voulons espérer vous sauver Mrs Marty. Le plus probable est qu'il s'agisse de sa baguette._

Gilda avait hoché la tête et tenté de réfléchir, Severus l'avait tiré de sa torpeur en prenant la parole:

_-Nous savons où Bellatrix Lestrange a acquis une partie de sa formation à la magie noire, elle a pu disposer d'un fond documentaire en français, cela pourrait peut-être nous aider._

Les yeux du professeur Voisin se mirent à briller, sûrement à l'idée de disposer de documents inédits, il répondit d'une voix qui se voulait calme:

_-Assurément... Où puis-je trouver les ouvrages en question?_

_-Nous allons vous les faire parvenir professeur,_ répondit Gilda,_ dès demain matin vous en aurez à votre disposition._

La jeune femme fit signe à Severus qui indiqua qu'ils allaient prendre congé. Gilda étant membre de l'ordre, elle savait très bien comment se rendre au square Grimmaud mais, lorsqu'elle eut passé le seuil de la maison et que Rogue l'eut laissée passer devant, elle sentit l'appréhension la gagner.

Le portrait de Mrs Black était visible depuis l'entrée, couvert par les rideaux. Elle s'en approcha doucement et murmura:

_-Walburga? _

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent aussitôt, dévoilant le visage colérique d'une vieille femme, dont l'expression s'adoucit très vite à la vue de son interlocutrice:

_-Gilda Selwyn?_

_-Oui,_ répondit la jeune femme.

_-Cela faisait longtemps mon enfant, tu es devenue une femme à présent. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?_

Gilda savait que le portrait ne pourrait guère se montrer plus loquace, aussi elle alla droit au but:

_-J'ai besoin de livres de votre bibliothèque, pour une recherche urgente._

_-Une recherche? Mais enfin mon enfant, qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi pourrait bien trouver dans des livres incompréhensibles pour toi? J'espère que ce n'est pas Sirius qui t'envoie détruire ma bibliothèque!_

Gilda choisit de jouer la franchise, elle releva ses cheveux de devant son cou, découvrant la cicatrice qui l'ornait.

_-Si je ne soigne pas cette blessure je suis perdue, _expliqua t-elle d'une voix tremblante. _Bellatrix me l'a infligée et je sais qu'elle a étudié vos livres sur les maléfices à progression, j'ai besoin de les consulter!_

_-Je crains que tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches mon enfant, mais je veux bien te laisser entrer à condition que tu sois seule._

Gilda hocha la tête et le tableau pivota, révélant un escalier de pierre brute aux marches usées et polies par le temps. Gilda s'y engagea en prenant garde de ne pas glisser et entendit l'ouverture se refermer derrière elle. Le cœur battant, elle se dirigea vers les rayonnages alignés sur les murs de la pièce et saisit la liste des mots-clés que lui avait donné Lactorius.

Elle s'aperçut à sa grande surprise, que la plus grande partie des ouvrages concernaient l'occlumencie. Il y avait-là des centaines de titres, comment faire le tri?

Et si elle avait été à la place de Bellatrix? Comment aurait-elle choisi?

Elle tenta de s'imaginer, adolescente et avide de puissance, vers quels ouvrages aurait-elle dirigé ses pas?

Bellatrix était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas: puissante, avide, sadique, étroite d'esprit et attachée à la tradition. Son comportement reflétait l'archaïsme jusqu'au langage.

Gilda recula jusqu'à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et scruta les parois, plusieurs grimoires attirèrent son attention par leur volume et l'aura qu'ils dégageaient. Il lui était évident à présent que la mangemort avait scruté la bibliothèque à la recherche de vieux grimoires. Elle ne cherchait pas des livres actuels, qu'elle pouvait consulter à l'école et dont elle avait déjà du éplucher le contenu.

Non, si Bellatrix était venue ici, c'était peut-être attirée par ses propres racines, avec l'idée de retrouver les connaissances anciennes de l'âge d'or des Black.

Or, les Black étaient connus comme d'éminents legilimens/occlumens...

Gilda s'appuya contre une parois tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse: Bellatrix avait-elle pu utiliser l'art de légilimencie comme base de ses maléfices? Cela était-il cohérent?

Était-il possible de manipuler un maléfice à distance? Et si...

Gilda avisa sur l'étagère « Esprit, base de sortilèges », un vieux grimoire qui correspondait à ce qu'elle pensait. Elle l'ouvrit et feuilleta le sommaire, son visage s'orna d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit que la plupart des mots-clefs de Lactorius s'y trouvaient. Continuant sa recherche, elle dénicha un ouvrage en vieux français au titre presque effacé, puis un livre nommé « Maléfices et potions grandissants, fonctionnement et propriétés ».

Elle saisit encore deux ouvrages concernant la légilimencie, puis sortit de la bibliothèque, non sans appréhension car elle redoutait de ne pouvoir y entrer à nouveau.

Elle retrouva Severus et Sirius dans la salle à manger, les deux hommes étaient assis face à face, silencieux. Ils ne se regardaient pas, Gilda n'eut pas besoin de signaler sa présence car ils levèrent immédiatement la tête vers elle.

_-J'ai examiné la bibliothèque,_ expliqua la jeune femme, _et voilà ce que j'en ai tiré._

Sirius et Severus se penchèrent d'un même mouvement vers les grimoires qu'elle venait de déposer sur la table. Ils les feuilletaient tour à tour et leurs visages se crispaient.

Severus finit par lâcher:

_-Je n'y arrive pas... C'est trop dur à lire._

_-Pareil..._ Grogna Sirius.

À cet instant, des hurlements retentirent dans le couloir et Gilda identifia aussitôt le tableau de Mrs Black.

_-Kreattur..._ Gronda Sirius.

Il se tourna vers Gilda et ajouta:

_-Espérons que ton intuition ait été la bonne._

La jeune femme, blême, hocha la tête. Elle entendit vaguement Severus remercier Sirius Black d'un ton froid. Il lui sembla qu'elle faisait de même, puis se retrouva pantelante devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Severus tenait la pile de livres et l'entraîna d'un pas impérieux jusqu'au bureau où travaillaient Lactorius et le professeur Voisin.

Ce dernier ne put contenir un sourire avide en découvrant le chargement de Severus. Il se mit immédiatement au travail après avoir invité Gilda et le maître des potions à revenir le lendemain.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Severus venait de rentrer dans ses appartements pour travailler, il entendit un crépitement inquiétant dans la cheminée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Lucius Malefoy, en chair et en os, en sortit, mains en évidence.

-Une potion?

-Oui, répondit Lucius, il y a quelques années, Bellatrix cherchait le principe actif des potions à libération progressive. Elle se vante d'avoir réussi à l'isoler et d'avoir muté sa baguette à ce principe actif. Elle se sert de cela pour contrôler l'effet de ses sorts à distance.

-Elle aurait modifié sa baguette?

-Je pense que oui, elle maîtrisait particulièrement bien l'arithmencie, ce doit être dans ses cordes. Et j'ai aussi remarqué une trace d'incision sur sa baguette.

Severus réfléchit, il savait que Lucius n'avait pas grand intérêt à lui mentir et qu'Ignacius était peu lié aux mangemorts. Qu'ils mentent étaient donc peu probable, quant-au maléfice...

Il n'en dit rien à Lucius, mais dans sa tête la solution apparut:

Pour sauver Gilda, il fallait anéantir le maléfice à sa source, c'est-à dire détruire la baguette de Bellatrix... Ou la lui voler.


End file.
